Teaching Inuyasha Christmas
by chaini
Summary: Hello this is my second story and its all about Kagome's attempt to teach inuyasha about Christmas. Going to have humor and romance. If all goes well there will also be a cooking lesson, a snowball fight, and a run in with a mall Santa. Anyway Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Forgot this in my last one, I do not own Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, or any other of the marvelous character's of Inuyasha. If I did, I would not be slaving away at college living on ramen noodles and caffeine.

**Chapter one: Invitation for the holidays**

"Ah, last one," the raven-haired girl sighed in relief as she sealed the end of the brightly wrapped package with a small piece of tape. Smiling, she pulled her hand back to admire her handy work before carefully tossing the gift into a small pile of similarly wrapped packages.

Kagome smiled as she set the wrapping paper aside. "Let's see, we've got an art set and candy for Shippo, some perfume and mace for Sango, a book on meditation and a binoculars for Miroku (A.N wonder what he will do with that ), some mouse toys and catnip for Kirara, and some magnetic jewelry and some candles for Kaede." Kagome listed off holding up a finger for each person. "All I have left is Inuyasha." Satisfied, Kagome lifted her giant yellow backpack, dropped it onto the wooden table, and began to stuff the gifts into the bloated bag.

"Leaving Kagome?" Kagome jumped at the sound of her mother's voice. Her mother eyed the bloated bag with a hint of sadness. "I thought you were staying home this Christmas."

"I am," Kagome replied as she struggled with the zipper. "I'll be back. I just have to take the others their presents first. They are staying at the village because of the snow. I'll be back before dark."

Her mother nodded, looking relieved, and crossed the kitchen to help her daughter. "What did Inuyasha say about you spending the holidays here?" She asked casually as she yanking the zipper closed and lifted the bag for Kagome to slide it onto her shoulders.

Kagome flushed and looked away. "Well, I haven't exactly told him yet."

Her mother's eyebrow arched, "You haven't told the others you were going."

"Oh no, I told the others I just haven't told Inuyasha yet." Kagome explained looking guilty, "He can be a little . . . difficult." _More like stubborn, pigheaded and totally overbearing. _ Kagome thought absentmindedly. She was not looking forward to telling the protective hanyou that she was leaving for the holidays.

Her mother just nodded knowingly, "Poor dear, he must get so lonely without you there. From what you told me he doesn't have anyone to spend the holidays with."

"Mom, you know they don't celebrate Christmas back then." Kagome sighed. "Besides, Sango, Miroku and Shippo will be there." Kagome reminded her, trying to elevate some of her guilt.

"Still, maybe you should invite him to spend Christmas with us. He does worry about you a lot."

Kagome's face lit up as soon as the words left her mother's lips. A mental image of Inuyasha lying curled up like a dog under the Christmas tree with a Santa hat sitting between those two white furry ears popped into her mind, causing her to squeal with joy. "Oh really mom, is that ok."

The women smiled at her daughter's thrilled expression, "Of course it's ok Kagome. I know that Souta would love to have Inuyasha here for Christmas, and this way we know he won't worry."

Kagome threw her arms around her mother, causing her to laugh in surprise. "Thank you mom. Oh no, it is starting to snow. I better get these gifts to them and come back before the doors to the well become buried."

Her mother released her daughter and watched her dash towards the door before grabbed her jacket from the kitchen chair. "Yes, I must be heading out as well."

Kagome glanced back, confused. "Where are you going?"

"Well if Inuyasha is coming for Christmas, we are going to need more food."

************************************************************************

As the two were in the kitchen discussing their holiday plans, our favorite hanyou was sitting in a tree and slowly losing his mind. "Damn it, where is she?" the young boy growled as he began to pace the tree branch.

"Inuyasha, come inside and sit by the fire. You are going to end up falling down if you keep pacing like that." The young monk said wisely, as he stood in the threshold of Kaede's hut. Beside him, Shippo peaked outside the hut to watch Inuyasha pace.

"Yeah, Inuyasha, she will be back soon."

"Three days, she said she would be back in three days. She promised. . ." Inuyasha muttered his pacing increasing in speed.

"She still has till nightfall Inuyasha. She is probably just running a little late." Miroku commented in a soothing voice.

Suddenly, Inuyasha froze and sniffed at the air. A second later, he was gone, the underbrush swaying where he entered the forest.

"That means Kagome is coming, right?" Shippo asked Miroku eagerly.

Miroku smiled gently at the young fox, "Yes Shippo, I told him not to worry."

***********************************************************************

Kagome groaned as she tried to shove the heavy book bag over the lip of the well. Her feet slipped hazardously on the sheet of ice the bottom of the well had become. _How could I have forgotten that the melt from the last snow would cause the well floor to freeze? _Helplessly, she felt her right foot go out from underneath her. She braced herself to hit the ground, still holding the bag high above her head, when suddenly she felt herself being lifted off her feet. She smiled faintly as she clutched at the book bags straps, until she felt the strong hand griped her and pulled her over the lip of the well.

"Finally wench, where have you been?"

Kagome smiled, ignoring the name for once. "I'm sorry. I am running a little late, but I have a good reason. Come on, I'll show you."

Kagome turned gracefully and began to run toward the village, leaving a rather stunned and confused hanyou behind.

***********************************************************************

"Christmas?" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all chorused at once.

Kagome nodded enthusiastically as she began to rout through of the bag. Meanwhile, Inuyasha sat in the corner, his sword across his lap as he tried to act like didn't care what she was saying.

"What's Chrispmas, Kagome?" Shippo asked eyeing up the bag excitedly.

The young women giggled. "Not Chrispmas Shippo, Christmas. It's a holiday we celebrate during my time. During Christmas, people get together with their family members, eat food, exchange gifts, and spend time together?" Kagome explained. "It's really fun. You get to decorate the house, sing songs, and you get a break from classes. Here, I made these for you guys." Kagome pulled four bracelets woven with jingle bells and handed one to each of the three curious onlookers.

"Bells?" Miroku muttered as he accepted the gift with a hint of confusion on his face.

"Yes, jingle bells. It's a Christmas thing." Kagome stated unsure if she wanted to try to explain Santa Claus and sleigh bells. She doubted that she would be able to explain it efficiently. Instead, she focused on tying the bracelet to Shippo's wrist.

"Thank you, Kagome." Shippo cried out as he started to dart around the hut shaking his wrist.

"Christmas sounds wonderful, Kagome. When is it celebrated?" Sango asked examining the bracelet before slipping it on her arm.

"In two weeks. December 25 in my time."

"Your leaving again then, aren't you." Inuyasha finally piped up.

Kagome turned to face him, "Well yeah, but…"

"Ha, figures," Inuyasha, muttered before rising.

"Inuyasha?" the young girl whispered, but the Hanyou ignored her as he passed through the doorway.

Kagome threw a questioning look at her other friends.

Sango shrugged, "he's was acting a little strangely when you were gone, but you know Inuyasha. He is always sort of temperamental."

"Was what he said true Kagome? Are you leaving again?" Shippo gave her a heart-wrenching look, tears brimming in his eyes.

Kagome sighed, "Yes Shippo, but only for another two weeks. I just want to spend Christmas with my family this year."

"We understand, Kagome. You mustn't let us monopolize your time." Miroku said forgivingly. Sango nodded in agreement. "We will not be able to search for the shards anyway. A snowstorm is coming. It would be best if we all remain here for the time being."

Kagome nodded, but she still could not help but feel a little guilty. "Shippo, are you sure you will be alright then?"

"Yeah Kagome, you should go home and spend some time with your family." Shippo decided. He glanced away from the young girl his eyes full of tears, and then something caught his eye. "What's that Kagome?" He cried out as he scampered over to her bag and pulled out one of the brightly colored packages.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Since I would not be here for Christmas I decided to give out my presents early." Kagome explained excided and relieved by the change in the conversation. "Here Shippo, this one is for you."

************************************************************************

Outside the hut, a rather hurt and frustrated hanyou tried very hard to ignore the cries of excitement coming from the young people inside. _How could she do this? Come one moment, leave the next, and expect me to wait like an obedient puppy until she returned. It wasn't fair. _The young boy slammed his fist into the unfortunate tree that he was sitting on. The poor tree shook from branch to root, but managed to stay intact. Frustrated, Inuyasha plopped down in the snow, a cute little pout forming on his face. _Stupid Chrispmas. Stupid holidays. She did not have school; she should be spending her time with me. _

A shiver went through Inuyasha as the cold snow was starting to soak into his fire rat bottoms (do they protect against water?). He hated the winter. Starting a fire out of wet wood was hard for a four-year-old child. All the winter ever gave him was freezing lonely days hulled up in some cave praying that it was not already occupied while somewhat hoping it was. Death appeared much easier then dealing with being alone when you are small, cold, and helpless. Even when he got older, winter still remained one of the hardest seasons. Sighing, the young boy pulled his knees close to his body for a moment, huddling for warmth and comfort.

A short scream issued from the hut and Inuyasha jumped up as the others emerged.

"I forgot to warn you to only use it outside." Kagome said coughing then shrugged as Sango came through the doorway, mace in hand.

"Wow, that stuff worked well Kagome, thanks." She muttered in amazement. A few minutes later, the monk stumbled out and fell face first into the snow. After laying there for a moment, Miroku abruptly lifted his head, scooped up a handful of snow, and proceeded to rub his eyes vigorously with it.

Finally, he lifted his head and blinked his eyes before opening them cautiously. "Kagome, what . . . interesting items you have in your time."

"Serves you right Miroku." Shippo muttered still clutching his new art set to his chest. "Kagome, you promise to get me some more paper for my paints while you're gone?" He asked looking up at her with wide begging eyes as he sucked on a jawbreaker.

Kagome laughed "Sure Shippo." she reassured them as she set her large bag into the snow before going over to Miroku to offer him a cloth to wipe the remaining pepper spray from his face.

Inuyasha frowned. _She got them gifts? _ Making sure no one was looking; he sneaked over to Kagome's bag and thrust his head inside. He reemerged looking hurt. _She forgot me. She leaves me for a week only to come back and say she is leaving for two more. Then she did not even remember to get me anything for Chrispmas. _Silently, he sent her an angry glare before turning and walking into the forest.

Meanwhile, Kagome had succeeded in rubbing the remainder of the pepper spray off the monks face, feeling slightly guilty. _I got him binoculars and her pepper spray. Not a good idea. Inuyasha will not even be here to keep him out of trouble. _Suddenly it clicked. Kagome glanced around, scanning the surrounding trees and rooftops. "Hey, do you guys know where Inuyasha went? I thought he was sitting out here."

The monk looked up, his bloodshot eyes looking slightly surprised. "He must have left. Why do you ask, Kagome?"

"Well, actually I was planning on inviting him to come home with me for Christmas." Kagome said blushing, "I figured that he would just end up driving you guys crazy so I thought it would be better just to let him come along."

"Oh, I want to go." Shippo cried out leaping into Kagome's arms. Kagome gave her friends a helpless look.

Miroku smiled, "I'm sure Kagome would be happy to have you Shippo that is if you give her your art setback for awhile. After all, from what I gathered Christmas gifts are to be opened on Christmas. We were unable to do that before because we do not go by her calendar, but if you return with her I'm sure she could rewrap it."

Shippo quickly jumped down, clutching the set to his chest. "That's ok Kagome. . . You should spend it with your family. Besides, Inuyasha would just be mean to me."

Kagome mouthed a silent thank you to Miroku. "Well, I better go and find Inuyasha that way I can get home before dark. See you guys in two weeks." She said as she slung the large bag over her shoulders and turned towards the forest as the others waved.

************************************************************************

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha tried to ignore the young women's voice, as he lay on the icy branch in his favorite tree.

"Inuyasha, where are you?" Inuyasha growled. O_h now she remembers me. Probably just coming to say goodbye before she leaves me trapped with the runt again. _He continued to stare at the sky even after the footsteps stopped right underneath his tree.

"Why didn't you answer me?" Kagome asked irritated. Inuyasha only offered a single glance, but Kagome still caught the hurt etched in his eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned. Inuyasha ignored her. Kagome frowned. "Sit boy," she said quietly.

Inuyasha grunted as he hit the frozen ground hard. He sat up blood trickling from his nose.

Kagome cried out. "Oh no, I'm sorry." she blurted out rushing to his side.

Inuyasha just jumped up quickly wiping his sleeve across his nose, erasing all the traces of the blood that had already stopped thanks to his half-demon healing abilities. "What did you do that for, wench?" he said turning to face her.

"You were ignoring me." She stated defensively.

"What do you want me to say? I'm so happy your leaving for two weeks, thanks for putting us behind on our search by waiting for you. I'll just go back and listen to the runt whine for days about how you're not here and then get slapped for shutting him up." Inuyasha ranted.

"But Inuyasha…" Kagome began. He was not finished.

"…Well you know what. I don't need you here. I don't need your presents and your Chrispmas and you to remember me…"

Kagome jumped in and placed a finger over his mouth, shocking the boy out of his rant. "Is that what this is about? Oh Inuyasha, I didn't forget about you and I didn't come here to say goodbye. I came here to see if you want to come with me."

The two fuzzy white ears that were up till now flat against his head in anger and hurt now perked up at her words. "What? You want me to come celebrate Chrispmas with you?" The young boy's look of anger was replaced with one of confusion. "But, I thought that was only for family." Inuyasha spit the world out as if it tasted bitter.

Kagome giggled nervously, "But Inuyasha, you are part of my family."

Inuyasha blushed at this as he looked away. A rush of warm comforting feeling bubbled up within him at the mention of that word, leaving him feel strangely vulnerable. _She considers me family._

Kagome glanced up at the darkening sky and bit her lip. She knew he was fighting with himself about something and did not want rush the boy into doing something that he did not want do, but she had promised her mom they would be home before dark. "Inuyasha?"

"I'll go." The young boy said his bangs hiding his eyes.

Kagome's face brightened instantly. She threw her arms around Inuyasha causing him to blush. "Oh, thank you. This is going to be so much fun. We can bake cookies, hang decorations, sing carols, and you can help us put up the Christmas tree. It will be great."

"Yeah." The young boy muttered, his face bright red.

Kagome smiled glancing up at the sky again. What she saw made her jump out of the hanyou's arms. "We better hurry. I told mom we would be home before dark and its twilight." Kagome went to pick up the bag, but felt it lift of the ground and realized that Inuyasha was already slinging it over his back.

"Yeah, we better get going." Inuyasha said heading for the well. Kagome naturally fell in step behind him. Before they reached the well, Inuyasha broke the comfortable silence between them.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"What's a Christmas tree?"

 T.B.C

(Author's note: Yay that was long and slightly boring I know but not to fear I got big plans for this one including a cooking lesson, a snowball fight, a mistletoe scene, a fight with the mall Santa, and possible more fun with mace. If you like, any of these ideas review and tell me. If you have any other idea's review too. If you think I suck, tell me that too. I am not picky when it comes to responses though I must warn you of one think. I cannot do an ice-skating, snowboarding, or skiing scene because I myself have no clue how to do any of these things lol. However, there will be a scene with sledding and cooking spray (or was it cooking oil? Damn). Any way REVIEW. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.)


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Decorating the Christmas Tree_

_Inuyasha blinked as the bright blue light of time travel faded, leaving him in the frozen familiarity of the shrine. Shadows danced across the walls as only a small sliver of light shown down through the crack of the well's doors. "Damn, why is it so dark in here Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned as he turned towards her. _

_Kagome bit her lip. "Wind must have blown the doors to the well shut." Squinting, she strained to see Inuyasha within the darkness. Slowly she shuffled herself over to the walls of the well, arms outstretched in an attempt to find the ladder she knew hung over the lip._

_Inuyasha watched her with little patience as he waited behind her. "What's taking so long?"_

_Kagome jumped when Inuyasha voice rang out right beside her ear before scowling at Inuyasha in the darkness. "Excuse me for not having demon eyes. I can't see the ladder." she growled continuing her blind search. _

_Inuyasha huffed and placed a hand on the small of her back, giving her a quick but gentle push in the direction of the ladder. Kagome gasped when she felt his cold hands hit her warmer skin but then smiled when her hand hit the soft rope of the ladder. "Thanks," she whispered before she started to ascend the ladder. When she made it to the top, she pushed carefully on the door. They did not budge. __Oh no._

"Now what is it?" The impatient hanyou asked from the foot of the ladder.

Kagome ignored him and tried again, pushing with all her might. The doors still refused to budge. _Maybe if I get a little higher._ Climbing up another two steps, Kagome wrapped her legs around the edge of the ladder and reached up to throw her full weight against the doors. The minute her hands left the ladder, she knew she was making a mistake. As her feet tumbled off the rungs, she quickly closed her eyes not wanting to watch as the ground rushed up to meet her. Instead of hitting the hard frozen ground, she felt herself smack into something soft and surprisingly warm.

Kagome opened her eyes to see a wall of deep red. Blushing she looked up to see small glints of silver where the light hit Inuyasha hair. "Uh… The doors are frozen shut." She stuttered.

Inuyasha smirked down at her, glad it was dark so she could not sit him for it. "You think."

"Kagome blushed even deeper as she strained to see his features in the darkness. "Um… Inuyasha, you think you can put me down?"

Inuyasha flushed and carefully set her on her feet. Stepping around her, he glanced up at the offending doors. "Step back, I'll get the them open." Inuyasha pulled out his sword.

"No, you can't do that. You will shatter the well." Kagome cried out. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes before flipping the sword and ramming it hilt first into the wells doors. They popped open without much resistance. Inuyasha jumped out and into the shrine. Blushing, he bent down to offer Kagome his hand and helped her out of the well.

"Thanks, "she muttered… The shrines outer doors open effortlessly. The two youths stepped in to the clear night air. "Oh no, I told mom we would be home before dark." the young girl grabbed the hanyou's hand and dragged him down the path. Around them, a light snow fell silently as the youths raced up the walkway and up to the house. When they reached the door, it opened suddenly. Kagome flinched looking very quietly. "Sorry mom."

Kagome's mother sighed as she stood leaning against the doorframe. Moving aside, she usurer the two teens into the warm house. "I was worried."

"Sorry, the doors were stuck." Kagome explained again, removing her boots and throwing her book bag down onto the floor.

Kagome's mother nodded before turning to Inuyasha with a smile. "You're staying for the holidays then Inuyasha?" The young boy blushed and nodded, feeling slightly awkward standing in the entranceway. Usually he entered through Kagome's window. As if understanding the boys discomfort, Kagome's mother smiled down at him, "I'm glad. Kagome, I put some extra blankets and a sleeping bag on your bed. Inuyasha can sleep on the floor for tonight."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's mother in surprise. "You mean you are going to let me sleep in her room?"

Kagome's mother smiled warmly. "Well of course Inuyasha. We trust you. . I am sorry it might be a little uncomfortable, but don't worry. It is only for tonight. Tomorrow I will look for the air mattress." She paused for a moment, thoughtfully. "Unless you want to sleep on the couch tonight. Whichever you prefer. We just want you to feel comfortable here."

Inuyasha nodded and looked away. _She is worried about whether or not I will be comfortable here. _He tried to remember the last time someone tried so hard to make him feel welcomed. The only time that came to mind was the days he spent with his mother. "That's ok. The floor is fine." He replied smiling uncertainly. He was touched by her concern.

Kagome's mother nodded her smile widening. "Good." Swiftly, she gathered up Kagome's things and headed off to the closet to put them away.

"Thanks mom." Kagome yelled after her. Grabbing her bag, she ushered Inuyasha into the living room. "Stay right there. I will run this up to my room and be right back." Leaving the young teen there, Kagome rushed up the stairs and into her room. Throwing the giant bag on the floor. She noticed that the blankets were indeed sitting on her bed ready for the night ahead.

Rushing back down the stairs, she burst into the room, prepared to drag the hanyou up to her room so she could plan every minute of the upcoming holiday. What she saw made her stop in the doorway and smile. The young hanyou was standing in the middle of the living room examined the room with wide eyes. Kagome's smile widened as she too studied the walls. Her mother had clearly done some decorating while she had been gone. Glittering garland in colors ranging from silver to gold framed the window and doorways as well as winding up the banister and across the ceiling. Red and green bells made of layers of delicate paper hung over doorways secured with pins and boughs of mistletoe. Intricate homemade snowflakes were taped to walls and doors and images of snowmen, angels, and fat jolly Santas stuck to the windows in a backdrop of spray on snow.

Inuyasha walked in a hypnotized dazed over to one of those windows and stuck a finger in the loose white powder. Pulling it back, he examined the powder before sniffing it carefully. He pulled back abruptly and released a thunderous sneeze.

Kagome giggled, "Bless you."

He glanced over at her with a confused look on his face, "What is all this, Kagome?"

"There Christmas decorations. Mom loves the holidays so sometimes she can go a little overboard with the decorations. Do you like them, Inuyasha?" she asked walking over to his side.

Inuyasha nodded as he gazed at the decoration with a look of childlike wonderment. "Yes, their beautiful." He turned back to the window and bent down closer to examine the other decoration. Studying a Santa window cling, he cocked his head to one side, reminding Kagome of a confused puppy. His brow furrowed in concentration before he turned back towards Kagome and stuck his thumb in the window clings general direction, "Hey Kagome, who's the fat man?"

Kagome laughed. "That's Santa Claus. You'll learn more about him later." she explained wondering once again just how she was going to go about explaining the whole concept of Santa to a hanyou born hundreds of years before the holiday even came over to Japan. _Maybe Mom will know. After all, she had to have told us the story when we were younger. _

As if she could read Kagome's mind, Kagome's mother's voice rang out from the kitchen. "Kagome, would you and Inuyasha like some hot coco?"

"Sure," Kagome cried out eagerly, pulling the reluctant Hanyou away from the Christmas decorations and into the kitchen. As they entered, Kagome's mother turned to smile at them as she carried two steaming hot cup of coco towards the table.

"Here Kagome, this one is yours, and this one is Inuyasha." Kagome's mother set the two cups in front of the youths before returning to pour her own. Kagome lifted the cup eagerly but paused when she noticed something. The cup in the hanyou's hand contained liquid several shades lighter then her own. Kagome glanced up at her mother confused. "Its caramel coco, Kagome. He is a dog demon after all. This coco has less chocolate in it. We don't want him to get sick and not be able to put up the Christmas tree later." Her mother explained quickly smiling at the young boy who was eagerly gulping down the coco, ignoring the conversation the two women were having about his health. Finishing her own coco, she wandered off, leaving the two young teens alone.

Inuyasha finished his coco and wiped his mouth before looking up at Kagome sipping her coco across the table. "Kagome are you going to tell me what this Christmas tree thing is about?"

Kagome nodded and set down her cup, "During Christmas, people of my time chop down pine trees and bring them indoors to decorate them with different colored balls and lights. Then, we wrap presents for each other and put them under the tree to be opened on Christmas morning."

"You and your mother are going to chop down a tree," Inuyasha gave her a skeptical look. "You can't even lift your book bag out of the well and you guys drag a pine tree through the forest?" Inuyasha laughed at the thought

Kagome's face turned red. This time it was not a blush. Inuyasha eyes widen as he realized his mistake. Her fist tightened on the handle of her cup. "Inuyasha . . ."

"Inuyasha," Kagome looked up towards the door in surprise when she heard her mothers voice calling from somewhere beyond the living room. She glanced irritated at the hanyou. Inuyasha froze glancing a Kagome wearily before slowly standing up hands out peacefully. He then placed the coco cup in the sink and hurried towards the sound of the voice.

***********************************************************************

Once Inuyasha made it around the corner, he let out a sigh of relief. He would definitely have to thank Kagome's mother for getting him out of that one. That is if he could find her. He crossed the living room, eying the decoration wearily. Pausing in the doorway, he reached out to pole the garland curiously. To his utter surprise, it was soft and course. _It feels like kilala's hair when she is angry. _He thought absentmindedly stroking it. Inuyasha tugged gently at the strand, trying to lift it closer so he could examine the various colors in the light. But to his shock, his tugging caused the tape at the top of the doorway to come loose. The sudden weight of the loosen strand caused a chain reaction. Inuyasha watched with wide eyes as the garland fell from not only the doorway but from across the ceiling and down the other side of the room as well, pulling piece after piece of tape down. The shinny strand of tinsel came fluttering down to land softly on the now panicking hanyou. _Oh crap, Kagome is going to sit me through the floor. _Frantic, Inuyasha scooped up the garland and tried to reattach it to the wall.

"Did that fall down Inuyasha?" Inuyasha jumped when he heard a voice behind him. Blushing guiltily, he turned around with the garland still clutched tightly in his hand.

"I'm sorry," He whined, looking slightly scared like a child who was caught stealing cookies.

Kagome's mother smiled at the boy. "Oh don't worry darling. It happens all the time." She said as she held out her hand, motioning for him to give her the garland. "I am sorry I startled you. I saw you looking at the decorations. Do you like them?"

Inuyasha nodded shyly as he handed her the garland. "Yes, they are very beautiful. Sorry about the garland really. Can you fix it?" he asked hopeful, looking up at the doorway where the garland was once hanging.

"Of course. In fact you can help me put it back up later if you like." She said smiling. "But first come help me bring some things up from the basement."

Inuyasha nodded eager for any way that he could make up for the mishap. Quietly he followed Kagome's mother into the basement of the house. Stacked high on the hard tile floors were several cardboard boxes.

"Could you carry these up stairs and into the living room?" She asked, hefting one of the heavy boxes up and handing it to the half-demon.

Inuyasha took it eagerly momentarily shocked at the weight. He gave Kagome's mother a curious look. "What are in here?"

She smiled. "You'll see in a minute," she said before picking up another box and carefully stacking it on top of the first. "Just take them up to the living room and I will be up in a minute."

Inuyasha obeyed, heading back up the stairs. As he climbed, he heard Kagome calling his name. "I'm coming up the stairs, Kagome," he called back, struggling to see around the heavy boxes. As he made it to the top, he heard Kagome gasp and suddenly he felt one of the boxes being lifted out of his hands. "Oy Kagome, I got it."

"That's ok, Inuyasha, it's not that heavy." Kagome huffed, her face red as she carried the box over to sofa and dropped it onto the floor none too gently. Inuyasha chuckled as she shook her arms as if she was trying to get feeling back into them. She then turned and went down the basement steps. He placed his box beside hers and followed her down. After a few more trips, he finally carried the last box up the stairs. It was larger then the others and had a picture of a pine tree on the outside of it. Setting it carefully among the others, he stared at the box curiously.

Kagome and her mother appeared beside him shortly afterwards. Kagome's mother then began to shuffle the boxes around without opening them. Inuyasha backed up and watched her with a look of confusion on his face. "Kagome, what are we doing?"

"We are going to put up the Christmas tree now." Kagome explained as she took the big box with the picture of the tree on it. "Would you like to help me put it together?" Opening the box, Kagome began to pull strange peaces of wire with what looked like thick green garland on it. In the tip of each wire, a piece of colored plastic wire spiraled downwards to form a sort of hook.

Inuyasha picked up one of the artificial branches up and examined it. "What is this Kagome?"

Both Kagome and her mother giggled. "It's the Christmas tree Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stared at them blankly for a moment before turning back to the piece of wire in his hand. Sniffing at it, he huffed in disgust before dropping it. "Doesn't look like a tree. I thought you said that you chopped pine trees down and brought them in the house."

"Well, they use to, Inuyasha. Traditionally, you would go out and get a tree, but now you can buy artificial ones. Lots of people get them because they are easier to care for. Less needles." Kagome quickly explained holding out her hand for the branch. Kagome sighed. By the look on his face, Inuyasha had no idea what she was talking about. "You'll see when we got it all put together. Here hand me that plastic piece."

Inuyasha watched intently as Kagome and her mother started to stick those little plastic wires into a plastic stand. _Plastic wires, fat men, and furry stuff everywhere, what in the world is going on here? I don't understand this stupid Chrispmas any more then those books with the funny spells she always carries around. _He had to admit though, the little green fur attached to the wires they were now fanning out did look kind of like pine needles. . _But why do they want to have a tree in the middle of the living room. If they want to see, a tree why don't they just look outside they got plenty of them. _Then he remembered what Kagome said about putting presents underneath them. _I guess if they put the presents outside they would get wet. But why put the presents under the tree at all._ Inuyasha shook his head, which was beginning to ache with all this confusing information. Inuyasha train of thought was suddenly broken when he heard the front door slam shut.

"Is he here yet, is he here?" A young voice called from the entryway eagerly. Before Inuyasha could turn to the sound, he was suddenly grabbed tightly from behind and squeezed in a bear hug. "Inuyasha you came. This is going to be so cool. We will go sledding and you can help me pummel Kagome in the snowball fight…"

"Souta, your dripping snow all over the carpet. Please go take your boots off. You can talk to Inuyasha in a minute." Kagome's mother chided gently, hiding a smile.

"Sorry mom," the young child said as he released his hold on the hanyou and ran back out of the room to remove his things.

Inuyasha gasped, relived to finally be able to breathe again.

"Honestly Souta, you should be more patient. The hanyou is not going anywhere after all." Inuyasha turned to see Kagome's grandfather appear where the young boy had disappeared through. He flinched, prepared to run up the stair, and hid if the old man happened to be armed. "Hello, Inuyasha. Decide to stay for the holidays?"

Inuyasha was slightly surprised. Usually the only type of greeting he got from the old man was a chase around the room with a broomstick. "Yes." he said wearily.

The old man just nodded as he shuffled his way to the chair in the corner of the room and plopped down into it. "Well that's alright then. It's been awhile since we had some company for the holidays."

"Inuyasha, will you carry the tree over there please while Kagome and I get out the ornaments." Kagome's mother asked as she and Kagome finally finish separating all the branches.

Inuyasha turned back to them, trying to sort out his thoughts over which sickness the man might be suffering from to cause him to be so kind to him, and was momentarily stunned. Somehow, while his back was turned Kagome and her mother managed to turn the heap of wire into a pine tree. Startled, he leaned forward to get a better look, absentmindedly wondering what spell they had used. _How did they do that? _He got closer to sniff the branches. _Still doesn't smell like a pine tree. _Upon closer examination, he realized that the wires were still there but were hidden with the stiff funny green garland. He glanced back at Kagome who was smiling softly at him.

"Told you it was the Christmas tree. Now take it over there and we can decorate it." She commanded.

Inuyasha complied, carefully lifting the base of the tree, trying not to smash any of the wires. Behind him, he heard the sound of the boxes being open and the soft tinkling of glass upon glass. Gently he set the tree in the corner and turned back to the others. "Now what?"

"Now we decorate. Here." Kagome stated holding a beautiful glittering bulb towards Inuyasha. Souta stood beside her, loading his fingers up with other bulbs and skirting the hanyou to place them on the tree. Inuyasha was stunned. He carefully took the bulb from Kagome and examined it. It was a deep red, shiny, and delicate. He had never seen decorations like this for any of the other holidays back in his own time. Inuyasha held cautiously, knowing just by the feel of it that if he was not careful the bulb would burst in his hand. Glancing back, he watched as the young boy move from branch to branch, putting the little bulbs in place. Slowly, he rose and went over the tree. He scanned the branches thoroughly with all the concentration of a scientist handling a container of nitroglycerin before placing the bulb carefully on the tree. Pulling his fingers away, the boy studied his work before turning to smile proudly at Kagome.

Kagome stood behind him, her fingers covers with ornaments of all colors of the rainbow. She gave Inuyasha an amused look before holding them out. "Good, here's some more."

They continued like this in silence for a while. The bulbs turned into little glass snowflakes to bells to drumming soldiers to bows. Inuyasha studied each one before moving to place them on the tree. _This is kind of fun._ Inuyasha thought as he placed a glass figurine of the energizer bunny in a Santa hat (we actually have ornaments like that and I love them) on the tree. Turning, he eagerly held his hand out for some more. Kagome's mother placed two rather heavy ones in his hand. Without looking at them, he eagerly went to the tree to place them on the branches. As he lifted on he paused, surprised. Within a tine frame of gingerbread there was a picture of Kagome standing in the doorway covered in snow. Inuyasha gasped as he held it up to his face to study it.

"How did Kagome get on the tree thingy," he asked turning to face Kagome's mother.

She smiled. "It's a picture frame. You buy it in the stores and you just bring it home and stick in a picture." She frowned, "Do you know what a picture is Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded still examining the picture. "Yeah, its painting thingies you get with that camera thing Kagome brings," Inuyasha replied pronouncing each syllable of the word carefully.

Kagome's mother nodded, "that's right. We buy new ornaments every few years to put our pictures in. See, there is one for Souta, me, Kagome, and father." she stated holding up a rather amusing picture of the old man yelling at the camera in the last one. "One for every member of the family. That way we can see how everyone has grown."

"Or aged." The old man grumbled from across the room.

Inuyasha looked over at him in amusement and to his surprise, the old man smiled. He returned the smiled shyly and turned his attention back to the ornament. _One for every member of the family. _He thought. He went over to the tree and reverently placed the picture frame on the tree.

"Ok, time for the candy canes." Souta cried out excitedly when Inuyasha returned.

"No, young man its not." The old man spoke up from his chair.

"But grandpa. . ." the boy whined.

"No buts. Every year we put those canes up and every year they completely disappear days before Christmas."

"Father is right. This year we will wait awhile before putting them up." Kagome's mother agreed.

_What is a candy cane? _Inuyasha wondered silently. He did not have time to ask before Kagome's mother stood and picked up the last unopened box. Inuyasha jumped up and held out his arms, "I'll take that if you like."

Kagome's mother looked surprise. Not often, that Inuyasha seemed to go out of his way to be helpful. Then she smiled softly, "That is alright it's not at all heavy. Its time to put the tinsel on the tree." She said walking the box over to the tree and setting it down.

Inuyasha's eyes widen when she opened it to reveal thousands of strands of shiny thread.

"Mom, I heard in school that tinsel was bad to have around cats. If they eat it, it can kill them." Souta commented informatively as he reached into the box to grab a handful of the glittering substance.

"Oh, that cat is smart enough to know better by now." Kagome's grandfather added from his chair.

"Here Inuyasha, just take a few strands and drape them over the branches like this." Kagome's mother demonstrated before holding out a handful to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took the handful from her and was surprised to find that it felt just like the other stuff he had knocked down earlier. He began to drape the stuff over the branched and noticed that Souta, Kagome, and her mother were doing the same. Suddenly Souta smiled evilly at Inuyasha and threw a handful of tinsel at his sister.

"Hey Inuyasha, what did you do that for?" Souta cried when his sister swung around with and angry look on her face.

Inuyasha eyes almost burst from there sockets as he stared frighten at the boy and then Kagome. Kagome pulled back her hand and Inuyasha covered he face, prepared to get a mouth full of tinsel but was surprised when he heard Souta cry out suddenly. He glanced behind him to see the boy covered in tinsel and Kagome sitting there with a satisfied look on her face.

"Yeah right, like Inuyasha would be stupid enough to do that." She stated triumphantly.

"Now children you really shouldn't throw the tinsel." Kagome's chided before suddenly throwing her handful right at Inuyasha's chest.

What ensued was a tinsel war to end all tinsel wars. Inuyasha dogged two handfuls carefully while delivering some very accurate blows himself. He laughed as one hit Kagome right in the nose only to regret the action when he got a face full of shimmering tinsel curtsey of Kagome's mother a half a second later. All the while, Kagome's grandfather sat on his chair shaking his head and muttered something that suspiciously sounded like "children" under his breath. After the fight was finished every inch of the tree and the three people knelt beside it were covered in glistening tinsel.

Kagome's mother laughed. "Well, I think that we can safely say that the tree is done." She said smiling as she leaned over and plugged it into the wall. Inuyasha let out a gasp as the strand of lights he did not see them put on the tree came to life, bathing it in a rainbow glow. Kagome's mother put a hand around his shoulder and smiled as she watched his expressions as he gazed up in rapturous wonderment at the tree.

Inuyasha jumped a little when he felt her arm go around him in a motherly like half-embrace. He suddenly became very interested in the ground as the beauty of the tree and the warmth of the gesture hit him all at once. He felt a strange rush of joy and pain go through him causing him to bend forward reflexively to hide his eyes in his bangs. Feelings of warmth and love washed over him amplified by the heavenly glow of the tree. _This is what Christmas is like? _Suddenly he felt very much like an interloper within this little bubble of warmth and joy. Christmas is a holiday for family Kagome had said_. _A time that families spent together, thankful for each other's company._ I don't belong here._ He thought mournfully.

Kagome's mother felt the boy stiffen in her embrace. Figuring he did not like to be touched she lowered her arm almost apologetically and glanced towards the window. Instead, her eyes fell on the clock on the wall. "Oh my, it's almost midnight. You kids should get off to bed," she stated rising from the floor.

************************************************************************

Up in her room, Kagome emerged from the bathroom dressed in her night clothing. She glanced down at the hanyou slightly worried. He had been strangely quiet as they helped her mother clean up the mess of tinsel and ascended the stairs towards her room. "Did you enjoy putting up the tree Inuyasha?" She said kneeling next to him on the floor as he spread out the blankets. Absentmindedly she reached up to remove a stray piece of tinsel that had wrapped itself around his ear.

"Yeah, it was fun. I still don't really understand this Christmas thing." he stated as he removed his sword and slipped underneath the blanket.

Kagome nodded and rose to slip into her own bed. "Don't worry, you will understand better tomorrow. Night Inuyasha." She said as she clicked the lamp off beside her bed.

In the darkness, Inuyasha yawned. He was exhausted by their tinsel fight and the sleepless nights he had suffered before with Kagome not being with him. His mind was still whirling with all that has happened today. The fight, the sorrow he felt when he didn't get a present, the happiness he felt at the invite, and the strange mix of joy and pain Kagome's mother embrace gave him. His thoughts traveled back to the words her mother said when he held that tiny ornament with the picture of Kagome in it in his hand. _One for every member of the family_. As the hanyou drifted of to sleep, his last thought echoed through his mind. _I would give anything to have an ornament of my own on that tree. _

(AN. Aww how sad. Sorry this chapter took so long and is not as good as the first but I had to write it in sections due to my finals so it is kind of disjoined and rushed. But now I have a break from school and will be able write more often yay. Unfortunately, it seems like I will probably not get the next chapter up until after Christmas that kind of sucks cause I was hoping to have this story finished by the holidays. Oh, well guess I will be writing a Christmas story after Christmas. Well anyway, tell me what you think and offer any advice you deem helpful.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Christmas Cookies part 1**

Inuyasha stirred in his sleep from beneath the warm blankets as a sunbeam crept through Kagome's window to fall across his face. Reluctantly, Inuyasha opened his eyes and rubbed them slowly, trying to clear his head of the cobwebs from one of the first good nights of sleep he had had for months. In his own time, he always slept with one eye open, looking out for danger. His childhood had taught him that one must never let your guard down even in sleep. Therefore, when he was in his own time, his main concern was always to protect Kagome and the others from a sudden attack. But here in Kagome's time, he never had to worry about things like that. Instead, he could just relax and sleep soundly. Unfortunately, his time spent in Kagome's house were few and far between. Sighing, Inuyasha snuggled down farther into the warm sleeping bag on the floor in no hurry to jump out of bed as he would have if they were in the past. Kagome's soft and even breathing reassured him that she was still in a deep sleep and probably would not be waking anytime soon. There was no hurry for him to get up.

Still sleepy, Inuyasha let his thoughts wander from one thing to the next, enjoying the soothing feeling of the sun heating the blankets he lay under. Belowhim, his sensitive demon ears could make out the sounds of Kagome's mother's footsteps as she crept quietly around the house, careful not to wake the others. Inuyasha smiled_. _The sound of her light footsteps reminded him of long ago when he was a pup and would listen to the footsteps of his own mother as she scurried about outside his door in the morning. _She reminds me a lot of her. The way she takes such good care of Kagome like there was nothing more important in the world then her children's happiness. She's patient like her too. Despite all the times I have hurt Kagome or dragged her daughter away on some unknown adventure for months at a time, she still puts up with me. _Inuyasha sighed sadly as he rolled over to look at the closed door. He remembered the first day he had met Kagome's mother. He had burst in on their dinner intent on dragging Kagome back into the past to help defeat a demon who turned out to be a comb used to brush the dead's hair. He snickered at the thought of what he must have looked like as he rushed into the room. His hair silver and wild, his kimono torn, his demeanor far from polite as he attempted to drag her daughter back into a magical and dangerous well. Despite all the shock and confusion having a demon standing in her kitchen caused, Kagome's mother's first reaction was one of delight at his furry ears rather than fear and revulsion at his genetics. No sane mother would ever do that in his own time. _But Kagome mother has done everything she can to make him feel welcome here._ _She even let Kagome invite me here for the holidays. _

Thinking of this brought Inuyasha's mind back to the strange enigma of Christmas this visit was introducing him to.Inuyasha closed his eyes. Flashes of the events last night flew through his mind. The decorations, the strange little furry tree, and that delicious hot light brown liquid Kagome's mother had given him. _This whole Christmas holiday is so strange. I know _people_ in Kagome's time are kind of backwards, but fluffy trees covered in bright little glass balls? Even that mangy wolf is not this screwed up. Not to mention that fluffy stuff I knocked down last night and the bright strings we threw at the tree. I still don't know what's up with that fat man. _Strange as the whole custom was he had to admit so far Christmas was very fun. He snickered when he remembered the tinsel fight and how long it took him to get all those silver strands out of both him and Kagome's hair. Absentmindedly he toyed with the idea of asking Kagome if he could take some of that shiny stuff home with them when they returned to the past. He would get a kick out of tossing the runt into a box of that stuff and watch Shippo try to fight his way out of there. Or maybe giving some to that child his brother always seems to be running around with. He could just imagine his brother's face when a big streaming ball of silver collided with the top of his precious little head. Inuyasha chuckled.

Suddenly Inuyasha's head shot up as he heard the sound of cupboards opening downstairs followed by the sound of raw bacon hitting a heated frying pan. In an instant Inuyasha was up and struggling to escape from the confining hold of the sleeping bag. In his rush to the delicious food downstairs one thought did cross Inuyasha's mind. _I wonder what the others are doing at the village._

******************************************************************

"Pervert." Sango cried out before her hand made a loud but satisfying smack on the monks face. Miroku's head spun momentarily before he regained his bearings, glad that the strange stinging spray was out of reach. For the last few days his eyes seemed to be in a constant state of pain ever since Sango had pulled the metal can from the shiny wrapping paper. How could he help it if his hand was cursed? If this kept up he might end up blind by the end of the month

Removing his hand from its offending hold he raised it to rub the red hand shaped mark on his face. "Sorry Sango. You know that I have no control over such things. Perhaps if you would admit your feelings for me it would make it easier." Miroku ducked skillfully just in time to avoid the clay bowl that flew by his shoulder inches from the side of his head. The bowl shattered on the frame of the hut. Sango shot him a pointed look before inching several feet away from him and turning back to the repairs she was making in her demon fighting suit. Beside her, Shippo was carefully completing a portrait of himself sitting on Kagome's shoulder while Inuyasha climbing out of one of his famous custom creators.

Sighing, the boy examined his work before throwing it down angrily. The monk glanced up at him. "Shippo, what's wrong?" he asked the young boy gently.

Shippo made a face and kicked the balled up picture. "Why did Kagome have to go away for the holidays? And why did she take Inuyasha instead of me. Inuyasha's mean." the young boy whined crossing his arms across his chest and pouting, a gesture that seemed picked up from the very person he was now complaining about.

Miroku frowned. "Now Shippo, Kagome needs to spend time with her family as well as here. You don't want her to abandon her family for us do you? Besides, I thought you told Kagome that you did not want to come to her time for the holidays. "

"But why does Inuyasha have to go to?" Shippo demanded. "He will only make her angry."

"He will behave when he is with Kagome's family. Kagome would not have invited him if she thought that he would ruin her holiday," Sango replied. "Besides, I think Kagome just wanted to have a friend to do things with over Christmas seeing that she said that she had no studies to work on. She has not been home for a long period of time. Her friends might not forgive her immediately for not being home for so long. She might need someone there to talk to"

Shippo snorted, "Talking to Inuyasha would be like talking to a wall. A wall that could yell back. He will just say that she doesn't need any friends. I would be much better to talk to."

Sango sighed and opened her arms towards the child, "Shippo, come here." The child went to sit on the girl's lap. "Do you really want to know why I think that Kagome invited Inuyasha? I think she knew that it was Inuyasha who needed the experience the most."

Shippo gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, what did Kagome say that Christmas was all about?" Sango asked the boy looking down at his confused face.

Shippo froze trying to recall what the young girl had said. He glanced down at the bell around his wrist. "Um, decorating and gifts?" the little boy guessed holding up bell bracelet and shaking it so it jingled merrily.

Sango laughed, "No, try again."

Shippo bit his lip and tried really hard to remember exactly what the raven haired girl had said. "Oh yeah, it was about spending time with ones you loved, right?"

"That's right Shippo. Now I know it might not show, but Kagome really likes Inuyasha. . . "

Shippo rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I know THAT but Kagome loves me too and I am never mean to her so I would be a much better choice."

"Yes, but you did not need it, Shippo." Sango frowned Shippo was not often that selfish. _How can I explain Kagome's reasoning to someone so young?_

Suddenly, the monk who had been sitting silently this whole time spoke up. "Shippo, we know that you are very young and this might be hard for you to understand, but Inuyasha needed the experience of this holiday much more then you did. Shippo, did you know that in many ways you are much stronger then Inuyasha."

Shippo looked up in surprise. "Me?"

"Yes, you see, you have been very lucky in your life and as a result, you have ended up much stronger emotionally. When your father died Shippo how did you feel?"

Shippo eyes turned moody. "I was very sad. The thunder brothers killed him and I was too weak to stop them." The young boy replied his small paws curling into fist.

"Yes, but then you found Inuyasha and Kagome and you were able to avenge your father and gain a new life right? How do you feel now?" Miroku questioned rubbing the young boys head in an attempt to take the stung out of his previous question.

Shippo smiled brightly, "I'm happy. Father is avenged and I got lots of new friends to take care of me. I even got a new foster mommy… well sort of." the young boy blushed.

Miroku nodded. "See, even though you have suffered a great blow by his death you overcame it with a little help from us. You are still the same Shippo you use to be. Inuyasha was not so lucky. You see, when Inuyasha's parents died there was no one around to help him get back to his old self. In fact, instead of having a new family there for him, Inuyasha was hunted every day of his life." Miroku looked at the boy carefully and nodded when he saw that the child seemed to be considering what he was saying before continuing. "As a result, Inuyasha never really had the chance that you now have of growing up with a family. Being by his self for so long has hurt Inuyasha more then he lets us see. As a result, Inuyasha is extra defensive. You see that's why he gets so angry all the time. He has got so use to being hurt that he expects it to happen again. Most of all Inuyasha is afraid."

Shippo looked up surprised. "Afraid?"

Miroku nodded absentmindedly, his eyes seemed no longer focused on the child, but staring at the wall deep in thought. When he continued, his voice seemed no longer intent on explaining Inuyasha to the child, but focusing instead on figuring out his friend for himself. "Yes, it's like your fear of thunderstorms Shippo. You are afraid of thunderstorms because of what happened to your dad. Even though you know the thunder brothers are gone, when you see the sky get dark and hear the thunder, you are afraid. Everyone that Inuyasha has ever loved has always ended up either leaving him or dying. His mother, his father, his brother, and Kikyo are all gone. So now Inuyasha keeps himself apart from everyone else in fear that he will either be hurt or cause someone else to get hurt because of him. He hopes that by pretending he does not care, he won't get close to anyone else and no one else will be hurt because of him."

Miroku's eyes snapped back to the present and he smiled down at the young boy. "So you see Shippo, Inuyasha needed to be a part of this holiday more than anyone else here. Inuyasha has been alone for a long time. Since he had to fight so hard to stay alive, I think he lost a part of himself. He locked it up tightly in his mind where no one else could reach it. His anger and his pain are all a result of him trying to fight this hidden part of himself. But now he has Kagome to show him how to be himself again, to put that piece back out of the darkness and into the light. He's fighting her. He is still very afraid to get close to her so he always fights with Kagome when she is here, but when she goes away he gets even more afraid. Afraid that she will leave him and he will be all alone again. Maybe spending some time with Kagome's family will help Inuyasha be less afraid. Maybe someday he will be able to let go of all that fear and become Inuyasha again just like you became Shippo again despite your father's death. Maybe someday he will be able to let Kagome go back to her time whenever she wants and he won't fight with either you or Kagome." Miroku finished with a nod. "You just need to be patient and forgive Kagome for not bringing you too. Inuyasha needed this holiday and Kagome needed to help him let himself enjoy it. She just needed to focus on Inuyasha for awhile."

Shippo nodded and leaped off of Sango's lap. Without another complaint, he returned calmly to his art set. While he worked he thought about what Miroku had said. Even though he was young Shippo was able to understand losing loved ones and being afraid all too well. _Could the only reason he fights with me really be that he is scared to care for me too? _Shippo thought of all the times that Inuyasha has helped and protected him. A lot of the time the reason he pestered Inuyasha was because he looked up to the teen. Even though he would never admit it, he always considered Inuyasha to be sort of a foster father just like he considered Kagome to be his new mommy. Though he missed his father terribly, Shippo has never felt like he didn't have a family. _Was he really just afraid? _Shippo realized that he was no longer mad at Kagome for bringing Inuyasha. In fact, he was glad that there might be a small chance that Inuyasha might be able to be happy again.

Suddenly an idea occurred to Shippo. _Miroku said that Inuyasha needed to realize that it was ok to care for someone. That's why Kagome took him home for the holidays. Maybe if I do the same thing maybe he will get better even faster and we can be a true family. _Shippo frowned. _How could I do that? If I try to be nice he will just get suspicious and end up hitting me again. _Absentmindedly, he dipped his paintbrush into the red well of paint and began to fill in the flower he had painted. Then it hit him and he paused excited. _Kagome said that her family gave out gifts for Christmas. She said it was to show how much they cared for each other. But how could that help me here. I have no money to get anything in the village._ Glancing over at the new paint set he remembered something that he had found one day in Kagome's bag. Smiling, he finished the flower and eagerly pulled another piece of paper from the dwindling tablet that Kagome given him to color on. He then poured himself some fresh water and set to work.

*********************************************************************

Inuyasha rushed down the steps and slid to a stop just before the threshold of the kitchen. Pausing he listened in the silence of the house to make sure he did not wake anyone. The soft shifting of Kagome's mother's footsteps and the sizzling bacon were the only sound that met his ears. Smiling he slid the door open.

"Morning Inuyasha," Kagome's mother said with a smile without turning from the frying pan.

Inuyasha looked up surprised. "How did you know it was me?"

"I know all my children's footsteps. Besides, my children would not run down the stairs as if the house is on fire just for a few slices of bacon." She said with a little laugh.

Inuyasha smirked bashfully, "Yeah sorry about that."

"Well, sit down. It's almost done anyway. You will have to wait for the rest though. I did not think that anyone would be up this early." Kagome's mother gestured to a chair at the table and Inuyasha sat down,

"Umm, do you need any help or anything?" Inuyasha asked studying the mounds of ingredients that completely engulfed one of the counters of the kitchen. _What exactly is she making that takes all that? _

"Oh no, I just have the eggs left to make, not a very big project even for six people." Kagome's mother stated reassuringly slightly touched by the boys offer. _Never had him offer to help me before. _

"Just eggs?" Inuyasha questioned looking at the mountain of ingredients.

"That is unless you want something else. "She said, raising an eyebrow. _Kagome said that he has an appetite, but I was sure that bacon and eggs would be enough. _

Inuyasha saw the look in Kagome's mother was giving him and raised his hands up in a motion of peace. "No, that is plenty. I was just wondering what that stuff was for then." He said motioning to the counter full of things. "Did you just go shopping?"

Kagome's mother's gaze followed his hand and she laughed _"_Oh that. Those are for the Christmas cookies we will be making latter not for breakfast Inuyasha. You see it's a family tradition that the kids help me make the cookies every year. Usually they are done and distributed by now but with Kagome being away so much, I'm a little behind on my holiday cooking."

"You're going to use all that stuff just to bake a few batches of cookies?" Inuyasha asked with amazement, eyeing the pile doubtfully. He remembered the round tasty treats that Kagome sometimes brought with her. He never imagined that something that small could take all the items piled high on the counter.

"No, not just in one batch. We usually make much more than that. Close to eighty dozen. (A. N not as much as you think. My family usually ends up with close to one hundred dozen by the end of the holidays) The cookies are not just for us, Inuyasha. We make enough to give to the neighbors, some family friends, I send some to take to a few of Kagome and Souta teacher, and father gives some to his old friends and their families. Our family also take some to the Christmas party we go to every year. I am sure you would like to take some back home with you to share with the others as well. Anyway, it takes a whole day to bake all those cookies even with you kids helping me. That's why I am going to ask Kagome if we could get them done today before you kids make plans for the rest of the holiday."

"You mean I am going to help?" Inuyasha asked curiously as he watched Kagome's mother slide some bacon off the frying pan and pat off the grease before placing the plate in front of him.

"Of course, I need all the help I can get. That is unless you rather not." Kagome's mother added smiling as she watched the young man dig into the bacon enthusiastically, polishing off the whole plate in record time.

After he finished, he shook his head, "I never baked cookies before, but I will help if I can."

"Good," Kagome's mother replied fetching the plate and returning to stove. "Now, could you be a dear and go and wake Souta and Kagome. Tell them that if they want their breakfast hot they should come down now."

************************************************************************

Inuyasha suppressed a smile as he squeezed his way into Kagome's room. Outside the young boy he had pulled out of bed just a few short moments ago continued down the hall, still chattering about a show on the funny little box in the living room. Apparently, it was about a boy that could see demons, but instead of being evil the demons were good. The boy helped them and could even control them just by saying their name. Inuyasha did not understand a word of what the boy was saying, but he still enjoyed watching the boy try to reenact bits and part of the shows. _He really is a lot like Shippo isn't he. Very loud with lots of uncontrolled energy._ Shutting the door, Inuyasha turned to wake Kagome as well only to realize that Kagome was no longer in bed. For a moment, Inuyasha felt a surge of panic go through him and he ran to the side of the bed. Burying his nose in the sheets, he tried to discern any foreign smell akin to the smell of a demon that might give him a clue to what happened to the young girl. The only thing he could smell was the flowery smell of Kagome's scent. Suddenly, he noticed there was a strange new sound ringing through the room. Listening carefully, Inuyasha realized it was the sound of running water. It was coming from Kagome's bathroom._ She must be taking a shower._ Inuyasha decided. For a moment, he considered shouting through the door and going back downstairs to finish breakfast but decided against it. _That would probably get me sat. _Instead, he sat down on the floor beside the bed to wait for the young women to emerge.

After a while of waiting, Inuyasha's short attention span kicked in and he began to get impatient. _Man, how long is she going to be in there? _He tried to remember how long she usually took in the hot springs and he growled.Inuyasha could smell the eggs cooking downstairs and his stomach growled despite the plate of bacon he had devoured earlier. Inuyasha sighed again and began to scan the familiar room, looking for something occupy himself with while the young girl finished her shower. Nothing on the walls or on the desk caught his attention long enough to cure his boredom. Just the usual pictures and posters that were here the last time he had been in her room. Absentmindedly, he began pulling on the bedspread just for something to do. After the third or fourth tug, Inuyasha's claws suddenly sunk into the hem of the bedspread. Inuyasha flinched at the sound of the fabric giving away. Reflexively he braced himself, glancing at the door expecting a dripping Kagome to be standing there ready to sit him. The doorway was empty. Quickly, the hanyou shoved the torn fabric under the mattress, hiding it. When he did so, something underneath the bed caught his eye. Curious, he grabbed the metal corner of the deep red book and pulled it out from under the bed. The book was wide, heavy, and extremely thick. Its corners were tipped with metal and across the cover was some strange gold lettering.

_Never saw this thing before. _Inuyasha thought as he stared at the book for a moment before absentmindedly flipping it open. To his surprise the book was not filled with the strange symbols like the textbook things that Kagome's room was usually filled with. Instead this book was filled with photographs. Inuyasha smirked as he studied the first page. A photo of a five year old Kagome smiling at the camera with two missing teeth looked back at him. The young child was clutching a small kitten with a ribbon around its neck close to her chest. Beside that picture, another picture showed a crying seven year old Kagome sitting in a mud puddle beside a young mud-covered Souta who was busy tugging on her hair. Inuyasha chuckled. The angry child's firsts were balled up and she was wearing the same expression Kagome usually wore before she sat him.

For the next half hour, Inuyasha sat enthralled as he studied page after page of old memories. School photos, plays, and other holidays all were documented in this little book. He found the ones that showed the family when they were much younger the most interesting. He studied pictures of Kagome's grandfather from when he was younger holding his new born granddaughter, a hilarious picture of the old man sleeping in an easy chair covered with lipstick, eye shadow, and a variety of other items while guilty looking Kagome stood nearby, and a picture of the old man kneeling by the sacred tree that could have been taken only a few days ago. _They look so different. They looked content, happy, and normal. I never thought of her family like that. _The photo album contained family pictures taken in front of the shrine, birthday pictures, and pictures of them standing by an ocean that looks like they were taken on vacation years earlier. Suddenly Inuyasha realized just how much he did not know about Kagome's past. Looking at the pictures made him wonder. _What other things did she do before she fell through the well? _

"What you looking at Inuyasha?" Inuyasha jumped when he heard Kagome's voice ring out just over his shoulder. He had been so absorbed in the album that he did not even hear the shower turn off. Reflexively, he quickly shut the cover and shoved the book back under the bed before he could be sat for nosing around her room. Kagome reached out to stop him but the item had already disappeared. "It's ok. What was that?"

Inuyasha blushed. "Nothing, I got bored. You were taking way to long in there," Inuyasha said defensively.

Kagome frowned irritated. "I was only there for a half an hour. Why didn't you go down stairs if you were so bored?"

Inuyasha suddenly remembered the breakfast waiting downstairs. "Oh yeah, I was suppose to tell _you_ to come downstairs. Your mom has breakfast waiting. Come on." the young boy headed for the door.

Kagome shook her head as she watched him disappeared around the corner. _Nothing stops him when it comes to food does it. _Sitting down on her bed, Kagome began to run a brush through her hair. _Well, I guess that I should be flattered that he was patient enough to wait for me this long._ She would have sat him for that remark about her taking so long but he looked so guilty about whatever he was looking at she was. _What was he looking at anyway that had him so jumpy? _Kagome remembered that he shoved it under the bed. Bending over the side of the bed she reached for the hem of the bed spread.

"Kagome, are you coming down?" a voice from downstairs called out.

Kagome sighed and went to the doorway "Yes mom, I'm coming." glancing back at the bed she paused. Returning to the bed, she quickly threw back the bed spread and squinted in the darkness. Seeing a glimpse of metal she reached in and yanked the object over. Glancing at the cover, she smiled silently before pushing the album back under the bed. Running her brush through her hair a few more time she grabbed a hair band before skipping down the stairs.

*********************************************************************

"There you are Kagome," Her mother commented as Kagome came into the kitchen. The rest of her family was already sitting around the table, plates of food sitting in the center. Inuyasha was sitting at the end busy devouring what looked like a slice of omelet but was so smothered in melted cheese and ketchup that she couldn't be completely sure. Sitting down beside the hanyou, she began to fill her own plate.

"Sorry Mom, I wanted to get a shower while Inuyasha was occupied since he has such a short attention span." Kagome apologized, ignoring the glance the hanyou shot her. "I did not know what we were doing today so I was not sure that I would have time to do it latter."

"Yes, about that Kagome. I was hoping that maybe we could bake the cookies today. You kids will probably have plans for the rest of the holiday and Christmas will be here before you know it. Are you still going to help with them this year Kagome?"

"Of course," Kagome said with a smile. "We do it every year. "

"Good." They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. When they finished, Kagome helped her mother clear off the table while Kagome's mother sent Inuyasha and Souta down into the basement to dig out the cook cutters and other various cooking utensils they would need. Kagome's grandfather disappeared outside presumably in the direction of the shrine. Kagome filled up the sink while her mother pulled out her cooking book and went over to the big pile to sort through the mountain of ingredients stacked up in on the counter.

As she waited for the sink to fill, Kagome found her thoughts wondering back to Inuyasha and the events of the night before. The hanyou seemed to be enjoying himself. The half-demon reminded her of when she was still small enough to be enchanted by the holidays. _He showed a lot of curiosity and wonder towards the decorations and seemed to have a lot of fun putting up the Christmas tree. _Kagome smiled as she recalled how proud he was of himself when he put his first ornament on the tree. But after the tree was done that childish wonder seemed to fade and the boy had fell silent causing the young women to become slightly uneasy. Kagome was not use to the hanyou being silent. Usually he was either complaining or barking commands. The only time she had seen him completely quiet were times when he was upset for some reason. _He seemed sort of sad. But somehow I doubt it was because the tree was finished._ _Maybe he is not having as much fun as I thought. _

"Kagome, you're going to overflow the sink." her mother suddenly spoke up. Kagome gasped and quickly jumped to turn off the water before the soapy water spilt onto the floor. "Is something wrong, Kagome?" Kagome's mother asked giving her daughter a worried glance.

Kagome blushed staring down at the soapy water before sighing. "Hey mom, do you think that Inuyasha is enjoying himself here."

Kagome's mother gave her daughter a strange look, "As far as I can tell he seems to be having a great time. Why? Did he say something?"

Kagome bit her lip and began scrubbing a plate absentmindedly, "No, he didn't say anything, but last night he was kind of quiet and I swear that for a moment he looked sort of upset, like he was suddenly sad for some reason. I was worried maybe he wasn't enjoying himself."

Kagome's mother paused, putting down her cookbook for a moment. "Yes, come to think of it I did notice that look when we were decorating the tree, poor dear."

"What do you think he was thinking about?" Kagome asked as she stacked a cup into the dish drainer.

"Hard to tell with that boy," Her mother mused. "I have seen him flinch and run away at the sight of curry and yet you tell me stories of him fighting monsters the size of mountains. If his emotional reactions are as bizarre, then it could be anything."

Kagome smiled. _Yes, that's Inuyasha all right. _"What should I do? I want him to enjoy himself."

Kagome's mother considered the question for a moment and then sighed. "Well, if something is bothering him the best, thing you could do is to be patient. He will talk to you eventually."

Kagome snorted as she pulled the drain, "Yeah right, even if something was bothering him he would never admit it. He's as stubborn as a bull."

"I am not," A voice from behind them protested.

Kagome jumped and blushed. She turned to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway with three large boxes in his hand. _How long has he been standing there? _The annoyed look on his face was still slightly amusing, "Are too." she responded with a smirk. Turning back to the sink she smiled. _Must not have been too long. Looks like he is just pouting not being defensive. _

"Just set them down right there, Inuyasha." Kagome's mother chimed in successfully distracting the hanyou from getting saying something that had the potential to get him sat.

Inuyasha carefully set the boxes down in the corner. Souta followed behind him setting another box beside the other three.

Instantly, Inuyasha sensed the mood of the room change, distracting him from Kagome's earlier comment. He could not pinpoint what it was but something told him that something big was about to occurred. Kagome and Souta became quiet and very still as if they were waiting for something. Kagome's mother walked over to examine the three boxes before nodding in approval. Walking back over to the counter she made one more quick look through the mound there. "Ok, we got everything we need so let get started."

The minute those words left her mouth, both Souta and Kagome began to move. Kagome hurried over to stand beside Souta and together they threw open the boxes and started to pull cooking utensils out of them, leaving Inuyasha both confused and stunned. Quickly, he jumped out of the way as the two threatened to bowl him over. With amazing speed and accuracy, they darted around the kitchen with armfuls of cookie cutters and mixing equipment. They neither paused nor looked up from their task as they moved with a kind of poetic fluidity, coming within inches of one another several times but never running into one another. _Wow, it's like they are some kind of well trained cooking army. _Inuyasha thought, his eyes wide.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's mother suddenly called. Inuyasha jumped, surprised at the amount of commanding authority that rung out in her voice. He found himself standing on edge like a soldier at attention just by the sound of it. "Get the eggs out of the refrigerator and bring them here."

Inuyasha stared at her blankly for a moment before the command seemed to sink in. Before he could move to obey Souta was suddenly standing beside him with the three dozen eggs stacked in his hand. Kagome's mother made no comment as she took the eggs from her son and went back to studying the cookbook. Inuyasha turned to ask Souta what he should do now only to realize that the boy was already across the room digging through the last box. _What in the world. _Inuyasha stared at him, shocked. _I never even heard him move. _

"Ok, ready mom." Kagome suddenly said directly behind Inuyasha. The boy almost jumped out of his skin. Glancing behind him he realized that both Kagome and Souta had appeared right behind him. _What the. . ._

"Ready," Souta echoed at Kagome's side. Their mother nodded in acknowledgment, not looking up from what she was doing. In front of her, the mountain of ingredients had been shoved roughly to one side replaced by a series of large bowls. Kagome's mother was busy placing different items in each of the bowls. Kagome and Souta remained standing completely still behind him.

Inuyasha leaned cautiously towards Souta. "Um, what are we doing?" Inuyasha whispered, eyeing the women carefully.

"We are waiting for instructions," Souta replied in a whisper. Inuyasha gave him a strange look, _Instructions?_

Before he could ask Kagome's mother turned. "Ok, we will split the work up so the dough will get done faster. Souta you are in charge of sugar cookies time three." Kagome's mother instructed handing her son one of the big bowls. "Kagome, you and Inuyasha work on the walnut balls times three. I will start the thumbprint dough."

Inuyasha almost dropped the bowl when it was shoved gently into his arms. Before he could recover, Kagome was tugging him away from the counter and across the room.

"Come on Inuyasha, over here. " Kagome commanded impatiently as she all but dragged the young half-demon across the kitchen floor.

"I'm coming," Inuyasha protested, clinging to the bowl like it was a life preserver.

Kagome finally stopped at the other side of the kitchen and turned to the hanyou. "Here, hand me the bowl." Kagome instructed holding her hands out to take it from him. The young boy stared at her like she had grown another head. When the boy neglected to obey her order, Kagome turned to give him an annoyed look, but stopped when she saw his expression. The boy was staring at her, his eyes as big as saucers and his body tense like he was prepared to run. _Oh my gosh, he looks like he's waiting for me to attack him. I think we are actually scaring him. _Kagome giggled at the thought. "Come on we got to get started." she added more gently, holding out her hand like she would if she was trying to coax a frighten animal out from under the furniture.

Inuyasha reluctantly handed her the bowl, "Get started with what?" he asked approaching the counter cautiously.

"With the cookie dough. Here hold this while I read the recipe." Kagome said digging through the bowl before holding the item out.

"Where did you get that?" Inuyasha asked in surprise, looking down at the small measuring cup.

"Mom, gave it to me when she gave you the bowl, now hold this." Kagome thrust the cup out toward him. Inuyasha accepted the small cup without comment and watched as Kagome leaned over to study the recipe written on the small sheet of paper. Glancing over to his left, he saw Souta bent over a similar piece of paper. The boy examined the paper before the young boy dashed over to the sink holding a cup similar to the one Inuyasha was holding. "Inuyasha, are you listening to me?"

Inuyasha blushed guiltily and turned his attention back to Kagome. Kagome smiled patiently at the youth before holding out the can of shortening again. "I said fill up that cup with this and put it into the bowl. I have to get the vanilla from mom." she repeated putting the can down in front of the boy before skipping away.

Inuyasha looked down at the white substance in the can and then over to the recipe sitting on the counter. He never was much of a cook. All his experience was restricted to wood fires and wild game. As if adding to the awkwardness of the situation the hectic atmosphere of the kitchen was making him nervous. Glancing over to Kagome, he saw her talking with her mother across the room. The older women glanced over at him and smiled gently. Inuyasha gave her a slightly unsure smiled in return. Turning back around, he focused on the task given to him. Carefully, he dipped the measuring cup into the can and scooped out a big cupful of shortening. Looking at the cup for a moment, he glanced over at Souta and saw that the boy was grinning at him. Souta picked up his empty measuring cup and ran the rim of it over the tip of the bowl giving the hanyou a pointed look. Inuyasha stared at him for a moment before he realized what the boy was trying to tell him. Picking up the overfilled cup, Inuyasha scrapped the rim of the cup against the shortening can, leveling it off. He glanced at Souta and the boy smiled at him, nodding. Inuyasha smiled proudly. Turning back to the counter, Inuyasha looked at the substance in the cup with curiosity. _What is that stuff anyway? _Inuyasha grabbed the can and examined the outside before bringing it to his nose. _This stuff doesn't have much of a smell to it. Wonder what it tastes like. _Glancing at the others to make sure no one was paying attention to him, he dipped his finger in the can. Examine the shortening for a moment, he stuck his finger in his mouth. He gagged and turned away. Behind him he heard a giggle.

"Kagome, this stuff has no taste." He complained, frowning in disgust at the measuring cup. "Why would anyone want to eat it?"

Kagome giggled again as she held out a spatula. "You're not supposed to eat it plain, Inuyasha. You can put that in the bowl. I'll measure out the vanilla extract."

Inuyasha took it from her and carefully scooped out the shortening. As he did, he picked up the smell of something particularly sweet and slightly familiar. Glancing over at Kagome, he watched as she poured a brownish liquid out of a small bottle and into a set of tiny spoons. "Kagome that smells really good, what is it?"

Kagome looked up, surprised. "Its vanilla extract. It gives the cookie its flavor."

_Why does she get to measure out all the good stuff, _Inuyasha thought absentmindedly. For a moment, the boy seemed to be debating with himself whether or not to say something. Finally, curiosity won. "Can I taste it?" Inuyasha asked innocently as he watched her put another spoonful in.

Kagome bit her lip, trying to ignore the puppy dog face she was receiving, "I don't know. Vanilla extract can make you drunk if you drink too much of it."

"A spoonful won't hurt him, Kagome." Kagome's mom stated from across the room. She gave Inuyasha a smile before turning back to her own bowl. Kagome glanced her direction and nodded. Filling up a teaspoon, she handed it to the hanyou who eagerly stuck it into his mouth. Kagome watched his face, trying to discern whether he liked it or not. Finally, the hanyou pulled the spoon from his mouth and handed it back to her.

"It tastes familiar." Inuyasha said quietly as he studied the bottle. It's really good though."

Kagome laughed, "I'm glad you like it. You're not going to taste all the ingredients are you?" She kidded in a gentle voice. Inuyasha blushed. Trying to cover up his embarrassment, the young boy leaned over Kagome shoulder. "What we suppose to do next?"

Kagome glanced back over the recipe. "Well, next we need to add two of these spoonfuls of honey and then blend all the stuff in the bowl." Kagome held out the bottle and the little spoon. "Do you want to do it?"

Inuyasha nodded holding his hands out with almost a childlike eagerness. Kagome handed the items over. As Inuyasha carefully measured out the proper amounts, Kagome busied herself with setting up the mixers. Glancing over at the boy, Kagome had to laugh. The boy froze the bottle of honey still suspended over his mouth. Kagome smiled and shook her head at him. He shyly lowered the bottle and handed it back to her looking slightly guilty. "Um, That enough?" he asked innocently as he held out the spoon.

Kagome nodded. Giving him a mischievous smirk, she took the spoonful from him and popped in into her mouth. "Yeah that's perfect."

"Hey," The young boy protested and attempted to snatch the bottle back from her. Kagome giggled and danced away from him. "You yelled at me for doing that."

"Yeah, but I didn't also have a teaspoon of vanilla and a dollop of shortening." Kagome said easily dogging the hanyou's careful grabs. Souta glanced at the pair and rolled his eyes. _Won't they ever learn to act their age. _

Inuyasha made another lunge for the bottle causing Kagome to take a step backward knocking into her mother. Both teens froze as the women turned and favored them with a slightly amused look, holding her hand out silently. Kagome sighed and handed her mother the bottle and the teaspoon. The women shook her head at them. "Do I have to separate you two?" After nodding in satisfaction at the crimson color that graced both youth's cheeks. She carefully filled the teaspoon again and handed it to Inuyasha. She kept the bottle.

The two youths scurried back to their place on the other side of the kitchen.

Inuyasha poured the honey in with the other ingredients and peering into the bowl. "Ok, now what?"

"Now we mix it all together using this." Kagome said, placing her hand on the mixer.

Inuyasha looked at the twisted metal contraption. "Um, ok?"

"It's easy. I'll show you." grabbing his hands Kagome lead it over to the controls. "See you just hit this button and move the whisks around in the bowl and it mixes it for you. Ready?" Inuyasha nodded, trying to ignore the flush that was coming to his face. He focused on the hand that Kagome still had over his. Kagome flipped the switch and Inuyasha jumped as a loud whirling sound filled the room. Kagome tightened her hand in an attempt to comfort the boy. After he seemed to adjust to the sound, she began to guide him in pulling the mixer back and forth over the bowl. "See?"

Inuyasha nodded, concentrating on what he was doing. After a few minutes of blending, Kagome flicked the switch to turn it off and the teens added another round of ingredients, none of which interested Inuyasha enough for him to stick in his mouth. After this was done, Kagome handed Inuyasha the mixer. Inuyasha just looked at her.

"Well go ahead." she said with a smile.

Inuyasha flicked the switch and the whisks came to life. Carefully, Inuyasha began to mix the dough. Kagome smiled as she studied his absorbed expression. _He really does put everything he's got into every new experience. _Kagome found herself again thinking of a child new to the world. _He looks almost innocent when he does things like that. But, I guess he never got to do any of these things when he was younger. His mother was killed when he was so young. After that he was all alone, his childhood stolen. _Before Kagome could even feel the least bit sorry for Inuyasha she was suddenly hit with a very sticky substance. Glancing over at Inuyasha, she froze for a moment. The young boy gave her a frightened look as he struggled to force the mixer away from the side of the bowl he tried to hold a teetering bowl against the side of the counter. Meanwhile, the mixer kept spinning throwing dough. Kagome lunged for the plug. The mixer stuttered to a stop. Behind her she heard the tittering laughter of her mother, Souta, and, surprisingly, her grandfather. Once the mixer stopped, Inuyasha quickly righted the bowl and placed it on the counter, his cheeks burning.

Seeing his face, Kagome could not help but join her family in their laughter. "How did you manage. . .?"

"Shut up," the boy interrupted blushing fiercely. Kagome glanced into the bowl. Luckily, most of the dough had survived the incident.

Kagome gave him a mischievous look, "I think it's mixed."

The boy growled as the families laughter started up once again. Kagome patted Inuyasha's head which only served to annoy the boy even farther. Grabbing the bowl she took it over the fridge passing her still giggling family.

Kagome's mother shook her head, her eyes dancing with amusement. "I think that that will due for now. We need to let the dough chill for awhile anyway. Why don't you kids run along and have fun for a while. But be back here by noon. We still have lots to do." Kagome's mother instructed as she gently pushed the two children through the door.

Kagome sighed and turned to face the hanyou who was still fuming from their laughter. "Um, what do you want to do now, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha just gave her a pouting look and turned away. The girl sighed again. _What can we do for the next hour? _Absentmindedly, the girl began to twirl a strand of doughy hair and glanced out the window. The view was stunning. The fresh snow from the previous night lay glittering on the ground and icicles sparkled like diamonds in the sun. She smiled as she turned to the young boy. "Do you want to go for a walk?" without waiting for the response the young girl grabbed the boys hand and pulled him towards the closet to fetch their coats before they stepped out into the snow.

(A.N: I am soooo sorry I took so long to post but this chapter was taking forever. Finally I got so frustrated that I decided to split it into three parts seeing that it is so long. Unfortunately this causes it to be a little disjointed so bear with me. I also apologize for the interruption with Shippo. I hope it will be worth it in the end. I hope you liked this chapter so far. The next part will probably a little bit of deep discussion about kagome and Inuyasha's past followed by Inuyasha probably falling or getting sat in the snow. I hope to get it up in about a week but no promises. In the mean time review and tell me what you thing. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated and constructive criticism taken seriously. Thanks for being patient.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Walking in a Winter Wonderland

Kagome took a deep breath, thoroughly enjoying the crisp, clean air. "Come on Inuyasha," Kagome cried out, holding out her hand towards the irked hanyou. First her family had laughed at the boy for his incident with the kitchen mixer and next they forced him to wear these ridicules looking clothes. He and Kagome had almost made it out of the door when Kagome's mother had poked her head out of the kitchen where she was trying to control the unruly mess their baking had created. "Where are you going Kagome?"

Kagome had smiled, "Oh, I figured me and Inuyasha could take a walk while the cookie dough chilled. You said you would not need us for awhile, right?"

Kagome's mother nodded. "Well, if you are going for a walk Inuyasha certainly can't go out into the cold like that." The older women pointed out, taking in the hanyou's old fashion attire and bare feet. "Give me a moment and I will find him something warmer to wear."

The next thing Inuyasha knew he was being ushered back into the house and Kagome's mother was trying to force him into some strange, ridiculous looking, and not to mention bulky clothing. He had not protested the cap and the coat very much. The cap was a deep red and kept the bitterly cold wind off the relatively sensitive and thin skin of his triangular ears. Also, the cap had plenty of extra room around his ears so it did not pinch or smother them like the baseball caps he was normally forced to wear. The trench coat was bearable too. Though it was heavy and had a neat line of baffling fastenings that Kagome had had to help him with, the trench coat hid his fire rat clothing and sword so Kagome did not force him to leave them behind.

But these stupid rubber shoes were another thing entirely. The hanyou had never liked it when he was forced in to sneakers let alone these torture devices that kagome called "boots". His poor feet were stuffed into their confines. They made his feet sweat and the backs of them were rubbing the skin off his heels. Kagome had tried to assure him that it was just because they were new and that once they were "broken in" they would feel better. Somehow he doubted it.

Inuyasha was torn between sulking and taking advantage of one of the rare times Kagome had motioned for him to take her hand. Finally he decided that he had pouted enough to get his message across. Any more pouting might result in and abrupt and resounding sit. He obligingly held out his hand. "Where are we going anyway?" he asked as they passed the shrine and headed towards the streets of Tokyo. He secretly hoped she was not planning to take a stroll in the city. The winter brought a noticeable increase in the already significant stench that always stung his nose in his few trips there. Kagome had once told him that the increase was caused by people burning fuel to heat their homes in the winter, but he had gotten confused when she tried to explain any farther.

Kagome smiled as she snatched up the offered hand through her gloves, the one thing he had not forced into due to his sharp claws, and smiled at him as she surveyed the ice encased landscape. "There is a park not too far from here. I thought that we could take a walk through it."

Inuyasha nodded in approval, trying to ignore the slight blush rising to his face when Kagome took his hand, tugging him forward to catch up with her. Instead of dropping his hand the moment he fell in step beside her the young women merely entwined their fingers and continued walking. Inuyasha's blush deepened as he tried to ignore the increasing pace of his pulse. Instead, he tried to focus on the world around them. The streets around Kagome's house were much less crowded then usual and the sidewalks had a smooth shiny sheet of ice on them. In the distance he could hear children laughing. When they turned the corner he could see a group of them rolling giant balls of snow in the small yard. Beside them, an impressive sized snowmen had already been assembled, a colorful face painted on it along with a set of flowers and a sloppy looking tie. (A. N any of you with siblings or children give them a spray bottle with food coloring in it. Your yard will become a comical work of art)

Inuyasha paused to admire the children's work for a moment, pulling kagome to a stop as well. The children beamed a toothy smile at them when they realized they had admirers. Two watchful mothers smiled from the porch at the two teens where they had been catching up over hot chocolate as the children played.

"Kagome, they made colorful snow people." Inuyasha remarked smirking.

"You have seen snowmen before Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in surprise. She had never seen any snowmen in the villages during the winter. She was not too surprised when she thought about it. In a logical perspective (A. N. sorry been reading star trek fanfiction) it made sense. The villagers had very little means of getting medicine besides what the local healer had stored up so risking a child's life just so they can play in the snow did not make much sense.

Inuyasha nodded at her question. "Yeah. When I use to live at the palace with my mom. "After he said this the boys face turned thoughtful. Kagome saw his brow furrow and the boy's cap fell an inch telling Kagome his ears were flat against his head in agitation.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked gently. The boy hesitated before opening his mouth as if he was about to reply. Before he could, suddenly a snowball came whizzing through the air to hit the hanyou square in the back. The young boy growled, throwing himself protectively in front of Kagome. Three guilty and scared looking boys ducked under a home made snow fort. Kagome shot them an amused and reassuring look, but noticed that the fear still remained in their eyes. Abruptly, Kagome realized that the boy before her was still growling. Inuyasha's body was stiff, tense as if a demon was standing before him not a small group of playful boys armed with harmless snowballs. Kagome studied Inuyasha's face and saw that the boy's eyes were clouded over, as if he was seeing something totally different then the scene before him. "Inuyasha? Kagome called giving the boy a gentle shake.

Inuyasha did not hear her. Instead, Inuyasha was standing on a completely different road in a completely different time watching a completely different scene. He was watching himself running. He was five years old and a group of village children were chasing him. His lungs burned and his side hurt. There were half-formed bruises on his arms in the shape of finger marks. Balls of ice hit his back, sending shooting pain up his spine. He yelled back for the children to please stop. He begged them. The children just laughed. "Half-breed, freak." They yelled. He ran harder, hoping that if he just kept running somehow they would leave him alone. Somehow he could escape them and all the hate they represented.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha felt warm arms snake around him, pulling him away from the icy grip of his memories. He closed his eyes as her inviting scent washed over him like a tide, wiping away all the painful memories that were threatening to consume him. Inuyasha suddenly realized that he was shaking, his hand clenched into fist. His claws were digging painfully into his palms. Sighing, he relaxed his fist and wrapped his arms around Kagome, trying to steady his shaky breathing. "It's ok Inuyasha. Your ok." He heard the young girl whisper

Another shutter went through him as he felt the sting of tears behind his eyes. Glancing over the girl's shoulder, he saw the three snowball throwers peaking over their forts and giving him both apologetic and fearful looks. _I'm ok. They didn't mean anything. They were just playing. I'm ok, _he thought. He gave the boys a small smile, hoping that this would help relieve the anxiety swirling in his stomach. He felt Kagome start to pull back and released his hold on her reflexively.

Kagome sighed in relief when she pulled back and saw that the golden eyes before her were clear, though still full of sadness and lingering fear. "Are you ok, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah." He said his voice shaking slightly.

Kagome grabbed his hand. Noting that the two mothers sitting on the porch were staring at them with a slightly concerned look on their faces, she decided it might be best if they moved on. Biting her lip, she gave the boy's hand a slight tug to continue walking. The boy complied and they walked several blocks in silence. Kagome glanced over at the boy as they walked and was relieved to see the tremors that were going through the boy when she embraced him were slowly dissipating.

The park came into view and kagome tugged the boy towards it. When she did she suddenly noticed the cloth of her glove felt damp. Inuyasha, deep in thought over the sudden flashback, jumped when Kagome abruptly released her grip on his hand and, instead, pulled his hand out, palms up, to examine it. When she did she gasped. Inuyasha looked down at his hand and realized that it was bleeding, had been for some time. "Oh Inuyasha, how did this happen?

Pulling Inuyasha over to a bench, Kagome removed her glove. Inuyasha watched intently as the young girl examined his palm before reaching down to scoop up a handful of snow. She gently rubbed the cold material over his palms, washing away the blood to revel a row of small half moon shaped indents. Inuyasha blushed as he realized that his claws must have broken the skin when his hands balled up into fist during the painful memory. Kagome frowned and ran a finger over the small wounds causing Inuyasha to flinch. "Sorry." She whispered.

The two teens sat in silence for a few minutes before Kagome sighed. Hesitating for a moment she finally turned towards the hanyou and spoke. "What happened back there Inuyasha?" she whispered quietly.

Inuyasha blushed. Having recovered on their quiet walk to the park he was feeling very foolish for the way he had reacted back there. After all, it was just a few weak human boys with a few snowballs. He was no longer a weak five year old facing a group of older village kids. Looking away he replied stubbornly, "Nothing."

Kagome didn't believe him. He could tell by the look on her face, a mixture of worry and frustration that made Inuyasha feel slightly ashamed. He could not help but feel defensive, feeling like he needed to hide his weaknesses from others, but she has always been nice to him. She invited him to her house for the holidays, into her family. That should count for something right? Inuyasha heard Kagome sigh and again run a finger across the claw marks. _She's not going to force me to tell her. She's not even going to sit me. _Inuyasha realized. Looking away he began to debate with himself.

"It happened when I was little," Kagome looked up at the young boy in surprise. Inuyasha was staring into the snow, his face flickering between determination, pain, and indecision. She waited for him to speak again. When the boy didn't she bit her lip, unsure of whether or not to encourage him. But the boy sighed and continued.

******************************************************************************

"It was about mid winter, and I had just turned five. Two days after my birthday a big snow storm hit. The palace was covered in snow. My mother was thrilled. She always loved the winter, especially the snow. She would tell me that when the snow came back it would blanket the world in a shield of purity that would wash away all the darkness in the world with its blanket of white. She loved to go out after it snowed. I remember how she would wrap me up in so much cloth I would hardly be able to move and we would go out into the courtyard to play in the snow together. I loved it. We would make snow cones and sculpt things. Once we even made a fort just like those boys had. It was built so well that I could still play inside half way through spring. She would tell me all kinds of stories to and we would act them out. I was always the brave and courageous warrior who would sweep in and save the princess." Inuyasha smiled as he remembered the way his mother would sit for hours inside the house and watch the snow fall, but just as soon as that smile had blossomed his face darkened

"That year my mother was had come down with a persistent cold. She was constantly coughing and was weak in the mornings. The healer advised her to stay inside and away from the cold. My mother was devastated. I remember how upset I was too when she told me that we could not go out and play in the snow. After that big storm I begged her to let me go out alone. I told her that I would be extra careful and come in the minute she called for me. I could tell that she was reluctant but as much as she loved the snow she could not keep me from enjoying it. Eventually, she agreed."

"I should have stayed in the court yard, but I could hear the other kids playing over the wall. I was bored because mom was not there to play with me and the other kids sounded like they were having so much fun. I told myself that I would just peek around the corner to see what they were doing then I would come right back. When I did I saw that they were making snowmen in the gardens. I wanted to join in. At first they were nice. One girl even moved over and allowed me to push the body around for awhile. It wasn't until I was bent over and trying to push it that the boy knocked me down. I fell into the snow. I tried to struggle to my feet but the other boys grabbed me. They were older and stronger. I told them to let go and tried to get out from their grip, but they were too strong. Next thing I know another boy was smearing snow into my face. It was cold and I couldn't breathe. I thrashed my head as far as I could. The snow must have been partially frozen because the next thing I know I tasted blood. That's when I got really scared."

"I guess I was bleeding pretty badly because the girl screamed. The boys were so shocked when she did that their grip loosened long enough for me to get away. It didn't help. They started to chase me…" Kagome flinched, mesmerized by the hanyou's story. The boy sat stiffly on the bench his eyes lowered, studying the half moon indents on his palm. Kagome wanted to embrace him, to hold him and tell him that everything was alright. She wanted to comfort the boy, but was too afraid. The boy's eyes were glazed, his face hauntingly impassive, but the boy looked so vulnerable. He was like a delicate piece of glass that would shatter if touched.

The boy shuttered as he continued. "I was young and scared so I ran, but I did not run back towards the palace. I was confused and terrified. The village kids began to laugh. They were taunting me, calling me a half-breed and a freak. I began to cry so hard I could not see where I was going anymore. That's when they started throwing snowballs at me. Only the snow was wet so they were hard and icy. It felt like they were shooting arrows into my spine. I cried. I begged them to stop. Finally one of those ice balls came flying through the air and hit me on the head. I guess it knocked me out for awhile because the next thing I know I wake up on the ground. It was dark and I was freezing. The kids were gone. I guess after I was knocked out they lost interest in me. I jumped to my feet and was going to run home when I realized that I did not know which way to run. I was so scared when they were chasing me that I didn't remember where I was running. All I knew is that I was alone." Inuyasha sighed and looked away, coming out of his painful reverie. He felt stupid for telling Kagome all of this. Even more ashamed at how weak he felt. It had happened years ago in a different century but it still made him tremble. "It took my mother three hours of wading around in the snow to find me. The doctor told her to give up and that I would be dead by now from the cold. She told her that she would be too if she stayed outside, but my mother did not give up. The doctor said I was fine, but two days later my mother got a fever from being out in the cold. It almost killed her. All because I wanted to play in the snow. I never left the house the rest of the winter. I stayed with her." The boy finished quietly

******************************************************************************

Blushing, Inuyasha looked over at Kagome trying to still the fearful fluttering in his stomach. _She is going to think me weak. A pathetic half-breed who is afraid of snowballs. _

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha questioned in surprise, worry flooding his senses when he saw the crystalline tears streaking down her face. _I made her cry_ he thought slightly panicked. Reflexively he reached out to put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. Instead, Kagome flung herself into the hanyou's arms.

"Oh Inuyasha you must have been so scared." The young women moaned tearfully, burying her face into the crook of his shoulder.

"Keh, it was a long time ago." Inuyasha responded flushing red at the new embrace. Timidly, he lowered his chin to rest it on her head, running his fingers through her hair. _Is that why she is crying. Over something that happened so long ago. Crying because of the way they treated me? _Inuyasha felt sort of touched by this prospect. Sighing, he tenderly rubbed the back of the girl in his arms. "Come on Kagome don't cry please."

Kagome pulled away slightly blushing. She felt foolish for being so emotional. Looking up at the boy who was holding her, she was glad to see that the tortured expression was already fading away. Smiling she set her head back against his shoulder and looked over the frozen park. "Inuyasha?"

"Hm," the young boy responded absentmindedly, still stroking the girl's long raven colored hair.

"Are you ever mad at them? The villagers I mean. They are so mean to you, but besides the time Kiko betrayed you I never heard of you hurting them. Most demons would tear them apart." Kagome closed her eyes when she felt the boy in her arms pull back slightly. She hated herself for ruining the moment but she had to know. She had been curious about this for a long time now. She had heard that demons like his brother killed humans with little provocation, But Inuyasha was different. Sure he growled and glared. His yell could give a man a heart attack, but he never killed (A. N this is pre the true for incident yes I know about that.)

Inuyasha growled at the mention of Kiko. Yes after her betrayal he went mad. He was so angry at everything then, but other than that he had never attempted to kill anything that had not attacked him first. Even then he avoided it if it was human. In a way they would deserve it, the villagers. They took away so much from him. His mother's happiness, his father's life and his childhood. If they could have they would have killed him the night he was born. He remembered the time he had ran to his mother in tears asking her why they hated him so much.

"You got to forgive them Inuyasha. They don't mean to be cruel. They just can't help it. You got to become like the snow. Don't let them taint your purity with their blackened hate. Keep trying and eventually you will overcome it. You will change them. Someday your love and strength will turn their black hearts white."

Inuyasha shivered and looked into Kagome's waiting eyes. "No one can fight what they are Kagome. How can I expect them to forgive me for what I am if I don't forgive them for what they are?" Inuyasha struggled to explain. "They don't mean to be cruel. They just can't help it." Inuyasha looked away his arms tightening around Kagome. He had tried for years to do what his mother had said. To become pure and untainted like the snow. It had not worked.

But he did learn something from the snow. He learned how to be cold. To create a barrier around him and the outside world. He could never do it as well as his brother, the ice queen, but by wrapping himself in a harsh cold exterior he could stop himself from getting hurt. By shouting and acting arrogant he could wear people down and like the savage winter wind bite into a person's defense till they backed away. As long as he kept his soul wrapped in ice he would never have to run in fear again.

The young women in his arms stirred. Inuyasha barely noticed wrapped up so tightly in his thoughts. That is until he felt the warm lips brush gently over his cheeks and forehead (A.N nope not the lips. Be patient.). Inuyasha felt a rush of warmth fill him unsure if it was from the crimson blush rising to his cheeks or the sudden rush of calm comfort that flowed through him wiping away any melancholy thoughts. Surprised Inuyasha stared at the beautiful blushing women in his arms. Raising a hand up to rub the place her lips just were, he asked, "What was that for Kagome?"

Kagome blushed. "Nothing really, just for you being so forgiving and sweet. For you just being . . . You." she whispered. Inuyasha's heart fluttered at this. Unconsciously, he pulled the girl closer, wishing they could stay like this forever. She liked him the way he was. Not demon as his brother thought he ought to be and not human like Kiko desired, but just himself. Suddenly, Inuyasha felt more safe and loved in Kagome's arms at this moment then he had in years. He just prayed it would last and held on tight.

Kagome cuddled to him for a few more seconds then pulled herself away. "Well it's been almost an hour. We should get back." The two teens rose. To Kagome's surprised Inuyasha reached out and took her hand. Blushing she smiled. The teens walked back to the house in a comfortable silence.

(A. N Yay one more down and hopefully many to go. And I think that I got it posted in a week just like I told you I would right. . . {Checks calendar with a frown} Hmm well I can't remember. I hope you liked this chapter. Lots of angst but some cute moments as well. The next chapter is called Powder sugar thumbprints and kisses and we are back to making cookies and at the end THAT'S RIGHT the mistletoe scene, but only if you are good and review. {Holds mistletoe over roaring fire that just happened to have some chestnuts sitting in it} I'm serious I will make you wait. As for when it is going to be done I can't tell you due to the extreme degree of fluffiness it will probably require careful writing but I will try to get it up as soon as possible. In the mean time review and look at my other stories as well. Review!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Powdered Sugar, Thumbprints and Kisses

"Kagome, is that you two?" Kagome heard her mother call from the kitchen when the two teens came through the door, accompanied by a rush of bitterly cold wind. Kagome blushed and dropped Inuyasha's hand quickly. Her mother popped her head around the corner and took in the sight of the two snow covered teens who's cheeks were a little redder then what would have been caused by the whipping winds. "You two are late. I thought we would have to stick the dough back into the fridge."

Kagome's blush deepened and she looked away. " Yeah, we lost track of time and then got caught in the snow." Kagome paused, taking in the sweet aroma in the air. She frowned. "Mom, you started baking without us." She stated accusingly.

"Well, I couldn't wait all day for you two to come in from the snow now could I? Besides, we just started on Souta's. Yours is sitting on the counter. I took it out of the fridge for you when you did not come in." Kagome's mother started forward when she saw Inuyasha struggling with his boots. "Two batches are already decorated and in the oven. Three more are sitting in on the counter to cool. With a dozen per batch, that makes sixty sugar cookies so far. I have Souta working on cutting three batches and I have two more already put on pans for you and Inuyasha to decorate. They are waiting on the table in there. After you are done with those you can roll some of your walnut balls and set them on the wax paper till the pans are free."

"Man mom, you should run a bakery." Kagome commented respectfully.

Her mother made a face. "Not likely. I have enough trouble with these cookies every year." She replied as she leaned down to untie the knot in Inuyasha's boot before the young man could cut it with his claws. "Besides, then I would have to rely on your brother to do all of the chores while I am gone. The day he does that is the day that he gets married." she told Kagome with a wink. Kagome giggled. "There you go Inuyasha. You're free."

Inuyasha sighed in relief as he practically jumped out of the boots. He repressed the urge to kick them as he bent to examine the raw blisters on the back of his feet. _I would have been better off going barefoot. _

Kagome gave him an apologetic smile. "They will get better, I promise. The boots. Just need to be…"

"Yeah, yeah, broken in," Inuyasha said peevishly still examining his broken skin, which was slowly beginning to heal. "Still would rather shred them." he muttered under his breath as she undid the hooks that fastened his trench coat. Once he was free of that, the two teens pranced into the kitchen.

Once inside, Inuyasha took a big whiff of the cookie-scented air. All the ingredients and contraptions of their earlier efforts were, for the most part, cleared away replaced by endless yards of wax paper. In one corner of the house the old oven clicked productively, its light flicked on to revel two enormous industrial size black trays sitting inside. Inuyasha walked over to peer into the oven. On the trays, he saw about a dozen colorful bell shaped cookies baking evenly.

"What kind of cookies is these Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, turning to face the girl. "They are as colorful as the snow people we saw."

"Snow people? My someone is getting a jump start on the winter festivities aren't they." Kagome's mother commented as she slipped on some oven mitts and carefully pulled the cookies out of the oven under the Hanyou's curious stare.

"Oh, I wanted to have the first snowmen." Souta wined dejectedly from his place across the kitchen, rolling and cutting dough.

"Sorry Souta, the boys around the corner beat you to it." Kagome teased her brother earning herself a glare as the boy turned to stick his tongue out at his sister.

"Just you wait Kagome, me and Inuyasha are going to pummel you in the snowball fight. Then you will be sorry." Souta retorted.

"You wish runt. Besides who said that Inuyasha is going to be on your side. You're going down and you know it. Poor Souta." Kagome said patting the boy's head, which made his face turn red with fury.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. _Runt? She always sits me for calling Shippo that. _He thought both annoyed and amused as he watched the boy slap her hand away, glare daggers at her.

"Kagome, stop tormenting your brother and go get those sugar cookies decorated." Kagome's mother intervened, officially ending the siblings' squabble.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at her brother once last time, to the frowning displeasure of her mother, before pulling the hanyou over to the counter. On the counter, two pans filled with neat little rows of sugar cookies sat surrounding by several containers of multihued sugar crystals. Inuyasha bent to examine the different shapes on the pan. Instead of being filled with one style of cookies like the pan of bells in the oven, these pans contained several different designs. Inuyasha saw stars, snowflakes, angels, and trumpets along with other festive shapes.

Kagome pulled up two stools. "Come on Inuyasha, is… um, butt on stool." Kagome caught herself as she placed the stool in front of the giant pans. Inuyasha obediently sat as Kagome arranged the sprinkles so they both could use them. "Which pan do you want?"

Inuyasha examined the two pans before pulling one close to him. "Now what are we doing?"

"Decorating. Those colored crystals are made out of sugar, pick a color and sprinkle it on the cookies… NO not like that." Kagome cried out when Inuyasha lifted a bowl of sprinkles and almost dumped the whole container on his pan. Kagome snatched the sprinkles away just in time. "Just a little, a pinch full at a time."

"But Kagome, that's going to take forever," Inuyasha protested.

"The point isn't to finish the cookies fast, it's to make them attractive."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _Why do they have to be attractive? People are just going to stuff them in their faces in the first place. _It would be a lot faster if they did it his way, but deciding it was not worth getting sit over, he conceded to Kagome's instructions.

By the time they were finished, the sugar cookies were as colorful as a perfectly formed rainbow. Well Kagome's were anyway.

"Why did you decorate them all red? If not for those two green ones, you might as well have poured the red sprinkles over the pan." Kagome chided gently as she inspected his handy work before plopping it down on the counter beside three more pans. She smiled down at the red carefully striped candy canes and small red ordainments on the two green Christmas trees. She had to give the Hanyou credit what he lacks in variation he made it up in the details.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her comment. For a moment, he toyed with the thought of reminding her that that was what he was going to do before she stopped him. Instead, he simply stated, "I like the color red."

"Obviously," Kagome muttered. "Ok, walnut ball time. Here." Kagome stated, plopping a bowl of cookie dough down in front of them. "Grab some dough and roll them into balls like this." She demonstrated, placing the ball on the wax paper. "Just roll them up and put them on the wax paper."

Inuyasha nodded and the two teens worked in silence for a few minutes before Kagome spoke up.

"Inuyasha did you and your mother ever have a portrait painted?"

Inuyasha almost dropped his dough in surprise. _What in the world would make her ask that? _Recovering, Inuyasha thought back for a moment, "I don't think so. I don't know. I was really young when she died. Why Kagome?" He asked glancing over at her above their work.

"Oh, no reason really. I was just wondering. I never seen what she looks like and you rarely talk about her. I guess I was just curious." Kagome stated.

"You saw her that one time. . . Well it was not her, but it looked like her." Inuyasha recalled quietly. His mind flashed back on the day that Sesshomuru showed up with a figment of his mother wrapped in chains to trick him into following him. He remembered the pain he felt when seeing her chained and the even greater pain he felt when he found out the women he thought he had saved had really the un-mother.

Seeing the sad, thoughtful look come across Inuyasha's face Kagome quickly switched subjects. "Hey Inuyasha, you were looking at my photo album this morning weren't you?" Kagome asked, blurting out the first topic that came to mind.

This time Inuyasha did drop his ball. The dough stuck to the side of the bowl with a sick thud. The torn bedspread he had previously forgotten popped, unwelcome, into his mind. He paled. Kagome, who was watching the boys face closely, felt a wave of panic when the look of sadness she was hoping to replace turned into one of fear.

"I don't mind or anything." Kagome hurried to add, thinking the boy was afraid he was going to be sat for looking through the book. "I was just wondering."

Inuyasha released a breath he did not even realize he was holding. She must not have noticed the torn sheet. A little annoyed at being scared out of his wits if unintended he growled, "I was bored. Like I said you take to long in the shower." He snatched up the ball he had dropped, rerolled it and plopped it down onto the wax paper.

Kagome felt her temper rising. _Fine, if he is going to act like a moody pmsing girl then I'm not going to talk to him._ The next few minutes passed in silence as both teens fumed. Slowly, her temper began to cool and Kagome sighed. "Mom would be happy to hear that someone was admiring her work. She worked for years on those albums." Kagome trialed off, giving up when she saw the boy wasn't looking at her. _He's probably not listening to me anyway. Probably thinks I'm an idiot for rambling. _

"Kagome?" Inuyasha began absentmindedly, his mind wondering back to his ponderings this morning. "What was your life like before you came to my time?"

Kagome looked at him, equally confused by his question as he was by hers. "What do you mean, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shrugged half-heartedly, "I don't know. Sango and Miroku have stories about what they use to do before Naraku ruined everything. We all know that Shippo was with his father. And you know what I was doing. . ."

Kagome raised a playful eyebrow at this. "Yeah, you were hanging on a tree."

Inuyasha almost growled until he realized she was kidding with him. "Yeah, well I was looking through those pictures and they had lots of strange things in them. It made me wonder what you use to do before you came to my time. What your life was like?"

"I did the same things all the normal girls my age do. I would go to school for half a day. Then I would come home." _Of course when I went to school everyday, it was not nearly as hard as now. _Kagome mused as she grabbed the last chunk of dough, split it two and gave the other half to Inuyasha to roll.

Inuyasha grimaced. He was glad that they did not have "schools" in his time. He had watched from the window at this school once. It looked innocent enough from the outside but from the look of fear and anguish on Kagome's face, not to mention the way she seemed to drop in her seat like school was some kind of life-force sucking parasite, he could tell that there was something seriously evil about that place. : ) "What would you do after school?"

"Well, after I would do homework I would go out and do things like shopping, hanging out with friends, and other stuff like that." _that was when my friends were not still mad at me for never having time to hang out. No, I am always either gone or having to play sick. _Kagome sighed as she took the bowl to the sink to toss it in with the other dirtied utensils. Inuyasha followed behind.

"Did you go out on "dates"?" Inuyasha asked shyly remembering the word from one of her stories she told about her friends.

Kagome flushed, "Um, no not really." she admitted. Hojo probably would have asked her out if she had given him the time. He certainly was not shy about doting on her, but now that she is always gone, she doesn't have the time. Still, somehow that did not seem to upset her. Suddenly kagome felt something slimy and wet hit her neck. Shrieking in surprise, she whirled around to she what had hit her.

Inuyasha flinched and growled when he heard Kagome's scream. Instinctively, he dove in front of her, protectively. Seeing no danger, he straitened up and turned to look at the girl wondering silently what had provoked her terror. Seeing something strange on the girl's neck, he reached forward to peel the offending object from her skin. It was a small rather slimy piece of dough. "Hey Kagome, what's. . ." Inuyasha paused when he saw the young girl's expression. He flinched out of habit as he stared at Kagome's pinched red face, her eyes burning with anger. Her fist clenched and her mouth twitched, still frozen in that O of shock and surprise.

"SOUTA, YOU ARE DEAD," Kagome bellowed at the top of her lungs.

The aforementioned (A.N. good word.) boy froze, hands still dripping from egg as he held a similar slimy piece of dough inches above a bowl of nuts. He stared at his sister with a mixture of panic and guilt. Inuyasha's eyes flickered from sibling to sibling. His mind quickly calculated the amount of time it would take for him to cross the room and grab Kagome. Would he be able to save the boy before his sister could wrap her hands around his neck? The odds did not look good.

Quick as a snake strike, Kagome darted forward, grabbing the rolling pin from beside the sink, and lurched towards her brother.

"MOM," the young boy cried out, dropping the ball of dough and dashing towards the women by the counter and to relative safety.

Inuyasha rushed forward as well grabbing Kagome by both arms and dragging her backwards. Kagome shrieked in anger.

"Sit boy." the furious girl screamed struggling against the hands that held her trapped. Unfortunately, the young girl did not think of the consequences of sitting Inuyasha while he held her. Both youths went down hard, their landing making the floor tremble. They slammed into the back of the counter as well. The resulting vibration shook a bowl that was perched precariously on the edge of the counter. The bowl tittered for a moment before tumbling downward, sending its containments of powdered sugar straight on top of the teen's heads.

As the fine white powder hit Inuyasha's nose he blanched, knowing what was coming but, because of the lingering restraints of the spell, powerless to stop it. He let out a thunderous sneeze, throwing out an enormous white cloud to cover the kitchen. The occupants all froze for a moment. Kagome stopped struggling and blinked. Souta peered fearfully around his mother's legs. His eyes were as wide as saucers. Kagome's mother stood frozen, her hand over her mouth as she watched the snow like substance settles over her clean countertops. Inuyasha glanced fearfully from mother to daughter and silently wondered from which his painful death for the sneeze would come. None of them spoke for several seconds. Then it happened.

Kagome blinked again and then suddenly began to giggle. It was soft and weak at first but then it began to grow. Soon Kagome was giggling uncontrollably. Inuyasha stared at her, trying to decide if she was crazy, but then he heard soft laughter from someone else. Kagome's mother stood with her hand still on her mouth only now it was to muffle her laughter. Souta soon joined in, doubling over. Inuyasha just stared at them all for a few minutes then glanced around at the powder cover counter, at the still dripping ball of dough that Souta had dropped, and the dusty laughing family in front him. Inuyasha began to laugh as well.

He could not help it. The moment he saw the ridicules sight in front of him it bubbled up from his stomach and he was laughing in spite of himself. Kagome was shocked when she felt the shaking hanyou's chuckling from her place on still top of him due to the spell. _He's laughing. I have never heard him laugh before. I have heard him snort at me plenty of times but that was it. _She was momentarily shocked out of her giggling state as she stared at his free unstressed expression. His laughter sounded almost magical. His face enthralling as his very soul seemed to shimmed in his sparkling eyes.

Inuyasha wiped his eyes as he slowly began to regain control over himself. It had been literally decades since he had felt like this. Happy, content with where and what he was, free to laugh and smile without holding back. He had almost forgotten what it felt like and now that he remembered, he did not want it to stop. Smiling brightly despite the fact that he was covered from head to toes in powdered sugar, Inuyasha took a deep breath to prevent himself from bursting into another peal of laughter. He felt sort of giddy, whether it be from the lack of oxygen or from the feelings he was experiencing he had no idea.

Felling some movement from the creature still sitting in his lap, Inuyasha glanced down, still smiling, at Kagome. Kagome was staring at him with large enchanted eyes. Inuyasha, confused, was about to ask her what was wrong when suddenly the girl reached out towards him, her eyes locking with his. Inuyasha froze, a fluttering feeling starting in his stomach as Kagome reached out cautiously to brush silver bangs away from the hypnotic honey eyes they hid. Inuyasha felt the fluttering turn into a frantic hum as his heart began to pound uncontrollably. Kagome's silky fingers brushed lightly against his cheeks and Kagome leaned closer. Inuyasha was sure he was having a heart attack. The skin Kagome's fingers just brushed tingled. That tingle seemed to seep into his very bloodstream and spread through his entire body. He leaned closer.

"Ew, get a room." Souta's voice rang out like gunfire to shatter the moment. The sound was shortly followed by a smack. "Ow Mom, what was that for." Souta's offended voice protested.

Kagome almost leapt out of Inuyasha's lap, red as a ripe tomato. Inuyasha was equally crimson. His heart still pounded loudly in his ear and his skin still tingled from her touch. He rose slowly, feeling slightly dizzy. _What's wrong with me, _he wondered. His stomach was still doing flip-flops and his mind was spinning in circles that got smaller and smaller until the memory of Kagome staring directly into this eyes flashed repeatedly in his head.

Kagome's mother sighed as she turned away from the blushing youths to survey the disaster that was the kitchen. "Alright, what we are going to do is clean up and then I am kicking you kids out of my kitchen."

"But mom…" Souta protested, but his mother held up a hand.

"I don't want to hear it. Look at this mess. You two can't stop fighting for a minute to help me." her face softened as she added. "Besides, all that's left to do is some baking and some small finishing touches. I can do those without you much quicker then with you. I also have to get supper started so be better get to it."

******************************************************************************************

Kagome sighed as she dropped her filthy powder ridden rag into the sink. Done. She wiped a dirty sleeve across a sweaty brow leaving a streak of powder sugar in its wake. The cleaning up had actually taken longer then the rest of the cooking. Kagome watched as her mother scooped up the rest of the still warm cookies and placed them into a container. After placing the container in a corner, her mother began to gather up the yards of wax paper to be thrown away.

From the corner of her eye, Kagome caught sight of a flash of red. Inuyasha was mopping the floor near the doorway, his ears twitching at some interior thought. Kagome blushed just looking at him. _What was I thinking earlier? He loves Kiko. He promised to follow her. But Kagome could not forget the way he looked when he laughed, he way he leaned forward, his lips coming closer to hers. _

"Kagome?" Kagome flushed as Inuyasha's voice penetrated her thoughts. Looking at the hanyou, she noticed a suspicious pink color across his cheeks as well. "What should I do now?" He asked lifting the mop and bucket.

"I think we are done so you two can go and entertain yourselves till dinner.' Kagome mother interrupted relieving the half demon of his mop and bucket.

Inuyasha nodded and looked at Kagome expectantly. Kagome blushed under his gaze and looked away. "Um. I think maybe we will go wait in the living room." she stuttered before quickly retreating.

Inuyasha sighed as he watched her go. He knew how to kill a demon that was three time his size, knew how to knock down towering trees with a single swipe of his claws, but he had no idea how to deal with a blushing girl. Glancing up at Kagome's mother, he received an amused and sympathetic smile. Inuyasha wished he could ask for her advice, but could not even begin to find the right words. Sighing again in defeat, he turned to follow her into the living room.

Kagome was sitting on the couch holding a book in her hands. She was not reading. She was staring at the flickering tree. Inuyasha stopped to watch her. She gazed almost dreamily at the shining pine, the rainbow lights playing across her face, being captured like jewels him her shiny black hair. The fluttering sensation in Inuyasha's stomach returned. Only this time it was worse. She looked like an angel sitting there, her eyes far away, her radiant face bathed in rainbow light. She looked like a flawless, ageless angel, totally beautiful, perfect and completely out of his reach.

T. B. C.

******************************************************************************************

Chaini pushes back her chair and sighs in relief and exhaustion after a job well done.

"Chapter 5 is finally done and I don't have to write anymore about cookies." she said smiling to herself. She turned totally prepared to change into her and go to bed. She freezes. In front of her, a large crowd of people stands crammed into the small confines of her apartment. She smiles nervously at her readers, "Um. . . Hi."

A girl with electric blue highlights stares at her before cocking her head to one side. She says one word, "Mistletoe."

Chaini blanches, "Um, no sorry not this chapter."

"Mistletoe," The girl repeats impassively as a burly bald man pushes out of the crowd to stand beside the girl with his arms crossed.

Chaini begins to back up, hands out with palms up. "No! I warned you to review, you guys didn't…. well most of you didn't. There was one person who gave me a review for each chapter and several for my other stories. It made me very happy." Chaini smiles at the girl nervously.

The girl cocks her head the other way. "Mistletoe."

The burly man starts forward grabbing a protesting Chaini with both arms and lifting her as if she was a mere child. A rather hansom boy steps out of the crowd to slide Chaini's desk chair back out.

"No I don't want to," Chaini cries out as she is dumped into the chair none to gently. Her laptop appears and is placed in front of her. The readers stare at her expectantly. Chaini sighs, giving up, and pulls up the file.

The girl with the blue highlights smiles and pats her on the head. "Mistletoe," she coos contently.

Chaini groans as she begins to type. Under her breath she mutters, "I better get reviews for this."

******************************************************************************************

Kagome turned when she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. Turning away from the colorful lights of the tree, she noticed Inuyasha standing in the doorway staring at her. Smiling she rose. "Well, it will be awhile before mom gets supper done. What do you want to do till then?" she asked

The boy did not reply. Instead, he stared at Kagome with a shocked and almost awed expression on his face.

"Inuyasha? " Kagome asked gently, slightly confused by the look on his face. Suddenly Inuyasha seems to remember himself. He shakes his head as if trying to clear away some offending thought. Kagome smiles at him amused. "Daydreaming?"

The hanyou blushed, "Just thinking." he mutters looking at the floor.

"About what?" Kagome prompted, taking another step closer.

The hanyou's blush deepened. In a quiet shy voice, he answered, "About you." His eyes did not leave the carpet.

"What about me?" Kagome asked, taking another step forward until mere inches separated them.

Inuyasha's eyes suddenly snapped up to meet hers, trapping in the depths once again. "Your beautiful." the youth whispered in a voice that was barely audible but that voice contained so much emotion it made Kagome heart skip a beat.

"Kagome." A whisper invaded her trance. Kagome shot her brother a deadly glare before realizing that the boy was pointing at something. Looking up, Kagome saw it hanging there on the doorway, its leaves glistening in the trees light. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha who had followed her gaze up to the mistletoe and was looking at it curiously. Hesitating for only a moment, she closed the gap between them, placing her lips on the hanyou's.

Suddenly she was flying. Flying as easily and as freely as a bird, her heart rising up its song with notes so beautiful that they were forbidden to human lips. She could feel her heart pounding like a grand drum, adding to the sweet music of her soul as everything that made Kagome what she was sang out to the boy in front of her.

Her bones melted, her mind fluttered as she felt his shock start to fade and give way to something much more. Slowly his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her into him both roughly and gently. Kagome could feel his heart beating out its own tune, different and yet still in harmony with hers. Kagome felt like she was drowning in music and only Inuyasha could save her.

He swore he was dieing. There was no way someone could feel so much happiness and joy and live through it. His stomach was going crazy, fluttering madly like a humming bird caught in a spider web. Only there was no pain or fear. Only bliss. Sweet and utterly consuming bliss. That beautiful angel, that perfect goddess was kissing him. Him! A dirty, filthy, inadequate hanyou. Inuyasha shuttered as he put his arms around her, pulling her closer, afraid that if he did not hold her in her arms this moment would melt away and he would wake up with tears streaking down his face to find that this was merely a dream.

But it was not a dream. He could feel her silky lips move chastely against his. He could feel his heart pounding, threatening to explode from his chest and swell to fill the room as to accommodate all the utter joy and love he felt right now. Yes, love. He now knew the reason behind the fluttering in his stomach. He shuttered again, feeling dizzy and knew they would have to soon come up for air.

He sighed and wished in vain that this moment could last forever. But it couldn't, and he almost sobbed when he felt Kagome's lips leave his. His head spun and he closed his eyes to fight back the tears burning against his lids. He did not see Kagome's brother run away giggling nor did he see Kagome's mother retreat back into the kitchen a knowing and approving smile on her face. All he felt was Kagome laying her head on his shoulder. All he felt was his own trembling as wave after wave of pure unrelenting love crashed against him. He had only one thought. Gods, I love you Kagome, with all my heart and soul I love you, and there is not a thing I can do about it.

(A.N. Chaini fell from her chair choking on the massive amount of poetic fluffiness that just poured from her fingers. The readers leaned forward to confirm that she had done what they demanded before they began to file out one by one. Soon the only one that remained was the girl with the electric blue highlights. She leaned forward to inspect Chaini's work before squealing in delight and throwing her arms around the choking writer. "Mistletoe," she squealed again. Chaini gave in to the encroaching darkness, dieing of an overdose of fluff.

Hope you guys enjoyed yourself. Unfortunately, now I have to find a way to top it. I can't tell you what the next chapter is going to be about because honestly I have no idea myself. I got a list but don't know which one to choose. Well if you have a preference of what activity you guys, want next let me know. And as always review. )


	6. Chapter 6

**This was inspired by wallpaper I saw of the group in the winter. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 6: the Snowmen contest**

Inuyasha lay silently on the air mattress on Kagome's floor, staring vacantly up at the ceiling. A few feet from him, Kagome slept soundly on her bed, her soft even breathing sighing in the background. The night was peaceful as soft snow fell noiselessly against the windowpane. Inuyasha sighed and rolled over onto his side, switching his view to the sidewall as he closed his eyes tightly and buried himself deeper into the blankets. It did not work. Swearing, he finally gave up and sat up in the darkness. _Damn it, why can't I get to sleep, _he thought irritated. But he knew the answer to that question and the answer only served to irritate him even more. He couldn't get to sleep because his mind was racing, and his mind was racing because of one little kiss.

Growling, he flopped back down on the air mattress, furious to be the only one awake in the silent house. He froze when Kagome turned in her sleep. Holding his breath, he watched as she turned to her side and sighed before settling back down. He exhaled in relief before adjusting his position more carefully, this time to face the window. He growled again, irritated at his racing thoughts. Memories of the day swirled in his mind, relentlessly stirring up emotions that were keeping him awake. Deep within his chest, the strange fluttering he felt when his lips met Kagome's still echoing within his heart. The feeling of love burned in his chest like an ember quickened by their shared breath, leaving the Hanyou confused. The kiss happened so suddenly and was over so fast that it seemed more like a pleasant dream then reality. Of course, the whirlwind of activity afterward did not help much.

After the mistletoe incident, Kagome's mother regretfully called them to dinner, breaking their fragile embrace before Inuyasha could even comprehend what was happening. Kagome did not speak during dinner and Inuyasha had been too afraid to break the silence. When the meal was finished, Kagome's mother decided that she wanted half a dozen of the sugar cookies they baked to be iced, a task that took about an hour and a half to complete. All during this time, Inuyasha focused completely on his work, trying to repress the feelings that he didn't understand which had been stirred up by their kiss. Laying alone in the darkness, he was only now beginning to realize that he was scared by those feelings. He feared the chance that the incident would ruin their friendship forever. _What if Kagome regretted it? What if she started to feel awkward and decide to leave? _Inuyasha thought as he stared at the falling snow. Too may what ifs. Kagome's behavior after the incident terrified him as well.

Every time Inuyasha had worked up the courage to glance over at Kagome during their work, he would find her encased in her own thoughts. Though they worked side-by-side to ice the cookies, they did not speak. Inuyasha had felt as if they were on two different worlds. Two different planes of existence. He had wished with all his heart that he could just read her mind for a moment, just long enough to know what she was thinking.

Shortly after that task was finished, Kagome's mother separated the two once again when she sent Inuyasha to bathe with Souta's assistance. For a moment, Inuyasha was actually scared to be left alone with the boy, fearing that he would ask a million questions about the incident that Inuyasha had no way of answering. However, to his surprise, while the youth helped Inuyasha wash the powdered sugar out of his long silver hair, the boy chatted about safer topics, school and his favorite TV shows mostly, and said nothing about the subject of mistletoe until near the very end. It wasn't until he was helping Inuyasha blow dry his hair that he simply stated. "You like Kagome don't you." It was not a question and it caused the young teen to turn bright red. The boy merely laughed and continued with his work, much to Inuyasha's relief.

By the time he was finished bathing, the sunlight had long since disappeared from the sky and Kagome had already disappeared into her bathroom to take her own shower. Inuyasha had sat on Kagome's bed to wait for her, but had soon found his eyes drooping as the sound of the running water lulled him to sleep. The next thing he had known was Kagome shaking him gently and telling him to get up.

"We can't both sleep on the bed, silly," the girl had joked but then regretted it the second Inuyasha's face turned the color of a beet. "No, no, that's not what I meant I… Er just go lay on the air mattress ok." she had muttered turning an impressive shade herself before snapping off the light. Inuyasha had obeyed and lay down on the floor where he still laid three hours later.

_Damn it, I should have talked to her. Should have at least asked her why she had kissed me. She might have sat me into the ground, but at least then, I would not have to lie here all night. _Sighing, he turned again and laid face down on the mattress, banging he head against the material a few times before giving up and beginning to pout. _Why do I even bother? It's not like she loves me anyway. And what about Kiko. Ain't I supposed to be in love with her instead? _Inuyasha realized suddenly that this was the first time in two days that he had even stopped to think about the dead priestess. Hasn't he been fighting all this time to get back at Naraku for what he did to them? He should be focusing on her.

But Kiko didn't cause his stomach to flutter like a bees hive. Kiko didn't make him throw himself in front of arrows, sword attacks, and fits of magic in an attempt at protection. Kiko did not make him feel like he was at peace with everything and everyone. Kiko had always wanted him to be human; but kagome did not care about things like that. _Was what we had love at all? Or was it just desperate loneliness that drove us into each other's arms again and again? _Inuyasha closed his eyes, thought back to the kiss under the mistletoe, and felt his heart begin to race. _No, it wasn't love was it. Not like this. Not like what Kagome makes me feel just by being near her._

Forgetting sleep, the hanyou quietly rose from the mattress before crossing the room to stand by Kagome's bed. Inuyasha kneeled beside it and looked at Kagome's sleeping face. _Why do you stay with me? Why have you put up with me all these years despite all the pain I caused you? _Inuyasha thought as he studied the sleeping girls face. Kagome stirred in her sleep, sighing softly, "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of his name. Kagome shivered from the cold before turning over on her back. Seeing the shutter, Inuyasha carefully pulled the covers up farther on her, tucking them under her chin. She sighed again and smiled in her sleep causing another wave of feeling to hit Inuyasha. Leaning forward towards the girls ear Inuyasha whispered, "I'll always protect you." causing the girl to stir again this time turning towards his voice. Careful not to wake her, Inuyasha reached forward to brush Kagome's hair away from her face before leaning down to gently kiss her forehead. Inuyasha then tiptoed back over to the air mattress and lay back down. Within minutes, he was asleep.

******************************************************************************************

A beam of light shining through the windowpane woke him a few hours later. Inuyasha opened his eyes once again to the sound of Kagome's even breath. For a few minutes, Inuyasha just lay there, enjoying the peaceful silence, before he rose from the bed and headed towards Kagome's bathroom. He noticed that this time he could not hear Kagome's mother wandering around the house. _I must be the first one up._ After he finished in the bathroom, he quietly descended the stairs, careful not to wake Souta and the old man who he could hear sleeping through the doors in the hall. _Must be early if the old terror is not awake yet, _he thought silently. Pausing at the foot of the stairs, he again listened for any sound indicating that Kagome's mother might be awake. Instead, he heard another softer sound.

Peaking into the living room, Inuyasha's face softened as he spotted Kagome's mother asleep on the couch a blanket thrown over her and a magazine still in her hand. _Must be exhausting taking care of two children and an elder all by yourself. _Inuyasha thought, remembering how much trouble just he was as a child. _She must be one strong woman. _Inuyasha thought back on all the things the women has done for him over the few short years that he had known her. She had let him monopolies her daughters time, was endlessly courteous whenever he came to drag Kagome back to the feudal era, and treated him with the utmost respect and decency, something he was not use to receiving in his time. Suddenly, he wanted to repay her for her kindness, but was unsure how. At that moment, his stomach growled and suddenly he had an idea. Satisfied, he headed into the kitchen to get to work.

******************************************************************************************

Kagome stirred as the daylight from her window brightened her eyelids, willing her to wake. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and squinted against the sunlight. She had the most beautiful dream last night and was sad to see it end. She dreamed that she was sitting under a blooming cherry tree on a warm spring day when she saw Inuyasha walking towards her. Sitting beside her, he had took her into her arms and told her that he would always protect her and then kissed her forehead before laying back with her to watch the blossoms sway in the breeze. The kiss had felt so real and his words still echoed in her head. Sighing, she turned away from the sun and threw the covers over her head, trying to fall back asleep so she could dream again. Downstairs, she could hear soft voices and her mom's laughter from the kitchen. Suddenly, she sat up and sniffed the air (A.N ok that sounds like Inuyasha but can't think of anyway else to put it). Something smelled really good. Leaping out of bed, she hurried towards the kitchen. _Do I smell what I think I smell? Yes! Yummy pancakes. _Thrilled, Kagome ran around the corner into the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks.

Kagome stared first at her mother sitting comfortably at the table, laughing at something her grandfather had just said, to her brother stuffing large forkfuls of syrup-drenched pancakes into his mouth, and finally to the hanyou standing by the stove in her mother's flowered apron flipping a pancake over. Kagome's jaw hit the floor as several thoughts ran through her mind all at once. One, _since when can Inuyasha cook, _two, _since when was Inuyasha kind enough to even consider cooking for someone else, _and three, _Inuyasha is the only boy that could look that good in a flowery apron. _That last thought made Kagome blush madly, which was just when her mother decided to notice her daughter's presence.

"Oh Kagome, your awake dear. Come on sit down. Inuyasha's making us all breakfast today. He thought he would give me a break, isn't that sweet." Kagome's mother greeted, prompting a blush and a "Keh" from the boy at the stove.

Kagome approached the table cautiously before sitting down beside her mother. Kagome glanced over to her brother's plate and stared at the golden brown perfectly cooked pancakes the boy was now inhaling. Raising an eyebrow, she turned to watch Inuyasha flip another pancake expertly onto a small stack before taking the plate over to the table and plopping it down in front of Kagome's mother. "I'll get yours in a minute, Kagome." the boy muttered softly before heading back over to the stove.

"And two more for me if you don't mind Inuyasha," her grandfather added in a friendly voice which caused Kagome to stare at him in shock. The boy at the stove nodded. _Inuyasha and Gramps getting along. I think I might be still dreaming. _

"Kagome, are you feeling ok? You look a little pale." Kagome's mother asked, eying her daughter with concern. Kagome realized her grandfather and Souta were looking at her too and blushed.

"Oh no, I'm fine," She said in a hurry. Trying to change the subject, she turned towards the boy cooking at the stove. "Hey Inuyasha, these pancakes smell great. Where did you learn to make them?"

The boy flipped another pancake before answering. "I wanted to make breakfast and this was the only thing with pictures on the back of the box. I just looked at the pictures and followed the directions. Took me awhile to get the temperature right though," the boy stated pointing towards another plate sitting near the sink. On it sat several black undistinguishable lumps. Kagome giggled. The boy behind her flipped one more pancake onto a plate, before switching off the stove carefully and carrying two towering plates of pancakes towards the table. He sat one down in front of Kagome, paused to fork two pancakes from the other plate onto Kagome's grandfather's plate, and took the seat beside Kagome.

Instead of drowning his pancakes in syrup and downing them as if someone was waiting to snatch them away from him, Inuyasha folded his hands and simply stared at Kagome expectantly. Kagome blushed and gave him a confused look. Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome's towering stack of pancakes before giving her an eager look. Kagome realized what he wanted. Kagome asked for the syrup and poured it on the golden cakes, trying to ignore the fact that her whole family had stopped eating to watch her. Cutting a sliver of pancake, she stuck it into her mouth. She closed her eyes as a wave of buttery deliciousness assaulted her senses. _Oh, these are so perfect, _her mind squealed in delight. Opening her eyes, she saw Inuyasha giving her an anxious look.

"These are absolutely delicious." she stated evenly, watching as those honey eyes lit up.

Inuyasha nodded, satisfied, before digging eagerly into his own breakfast making her smile. _Now that is the Inuyasha I know, _she thought as the hanyou crammed a full pancake into his mouth in one forkful. She looked over at her mom, whose eyes were sparkling in amusement as she also watched the hanyou. She turned towards her daughter and smiled, giving her a look that said 'he's a keeper'. Kagome blushed before turning her attention back to her own breakfast.

"Well, that was a great breakfast. Maybe you're not so bad after all, demon." her grandfather said in a joking tone as he rose from the table. His comment prompted a "Keh" from the teen, who did not pause from his breakfast. Kagome's grandfather crossed the kitchen to place his plate in the sink before stating, "I will be tending the shrine if anyone needs me."

"Dress warmly father, its cold outside." Kagome's mother called after him before turning back to her children. "While we are on the subject, what are you three planning today?"

Souta eyes suddenly lit up with excitement. "Oh yeah, hey Kagome, can Inuyasha help make my snowmen today. I mean since we were too late to do them yesterday." Souta asked, giving Kagome a puppy dog look.

"Now wait just a minute, what if I had plans? Nope, I just don't think we will have time" Kagome said, teasing.

"Inuyasha's the family's guest. You can't hog him all to yourself. I want to hang out with him to. You got him yesterday, now it's my turn," Souta protest looking to his mom for help.

"So did you," Kagome pointed out smugly.

"Yeah, only to help him wash his hair. That's no fun. You got to go for a walk with him all day."

"Well, he is my guest, mostly; therefore, I should get to spend the most time with him." Kagome stated, trying to keep from smiling when her little brother started to turn red with frustration.

"That's not fair!"

"Now Souta, Kagome's right. Inuyasha came to spend time with Kagome, so she has a say in what they do," Kagome's mother stepped into the conversation as a diplomat before her children started to pull hair. Inuyasha watched the group with an amused look as they haggled his time without his input. Kagome stuck her tongue out in triumph at her little brother. "But, maybe since you asked Kagome politely, Kagome will consider allowing you to spend some time with him today." Kagome's mother added, giving Kagome a look that said, 'stop bothering your brother.'

Kagome smiled, "Well, since you asked so nicely, I guess we can make snowmen today." Souta rolled his eyes. "But only if Inuyasha want to," Kagome said sincerely, turning to the hanyou. She had just now remembered the story Inuyasha had told her about his past and wondered if that would stop him from having fun making snowmen.

Inuyasha looked up, surprised by the question. He looked from Kagome's concerned face to the eager pleading eyes of Souta. "Yeah sure, I'll help ya." He said softly. He could tell it would mean a lot to Souta. He liked the kid and didn't want to disappoint him. Kagome looked so reassuring and encouraging that he couldn't disappoint her either. She would be there for him if anything bad happened. Suddenly, Inuyasha groaned and looked at Kagome's mother. "I'm going to have to wear those funny looking clothing again, ain't I?" Inuyasha asked, those dreaded boots popping into his mind.

The rest of the table's occupants giggled. "I'm afraid so Inuyasha." Kagome's mother replied. The boy nodded, surrendering to his fate. He rose to place his dish with the rest in the sink, but Kagome's mother stopped him. "Leave that there Inuyasha. I'll get it. After all, you're the one that made breakfast. You guys just go on and play."

******************************************************************************************

"Come on Inuyasha, hurry up." Souta cried, yanking on the teen's robes once before running out into the yard and trudging into the freshly fallen snow. Inuyasha watched from the porch in amusement as he struggled to finish the job of hooking the buttons of his trench coat. His fingers were clumsy since he was doing it without Kagome's help. Finishing and pulling on his hat, he stepped into the cold landscape.

"Come on." Souta pleaded already holding a snowball to start the snowmen with.

Inuyasha walked over to the boy and turned to glance at the house as he heard the door open and Kagome join them. Inuyasha sighed. Even bulked up in the heavy clothing, Kagome still looked beautiful. Kagome bend down to pick up a handful of snow before raising her head up to stare at the falling snowflakes. Inuyasha felt his pulse. Smirking, he studied her wondrous expression, admiring the way the snow settled on her lashes. She looked so innocent. Kagome turned towards him making him freeze. Feeling guilty for staring at her, he blushed. She smiled at him and he marveled at the way her smile warmed him like a ray of sunshine.

Inuyasha smiled shyly back. Kagome made a move forward, but stopped in shock when a ball of snow hit her square in the chest. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he glanced behind him, searching for the culprit. Souta smiled wickedly at his sister. Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome just in time to see her return fire. The ball impacted the side of the boys face. Souta launch himself at his sister with impressive speed, knocking them both to the ground. Inuyasha gasped and surged forward to separate the two but stopped when he heard laughter.

"Souta, you little jerk," Kagome said between giggles. She flipped her brother over easily and sat on him piling snow onto his back.

The young boy grunted. "Oww sis, get off. Your heavy." he cried out. Inuyasha watched the two with a mixture of amusement and longing. _They fight just as bad as Sessomaru and me. But they fight in a good way. Not trying to kill each other but with love. _Souta screamed as Kagome stuffed a hand full of snow down the collar of his coat. Inuyasha shook his head as he watched the little boy through his sister off him and dance around the yard as the ice slid down his back. _Well, maybe not._

"Uncle, I give up sis, stop." Souta pleaded when he saw Kagome approaching with another handful of snow. Kagome smiled before dropping the snow and walking over to join Inuyasha.

"And you said I couldn't handle myself in battle." she said joking.

Inuyasha smirked. "When I need help handling ten year olds (A. N How old is Souta?) I'll let you know."

Kagome looked up, surprised. _Cooking breakfast, getting along with gramps, and joking with me without getting angry. What's up with him today? _Kagome was definitely enjoying Inuyasha's new attitude so she decided not to question it. Smiling brightly at him, she gave him a mischievous look before pulling him down into the snow. Inuyasha gasped as he was forced to sit in the snow. He was about to ask Kagome what she did that for when he saw her laying in the snow, moving her arms and legs from side to side with purpose. He watched her actions, confused. She sat up silently and rose, careful not to destroy her work. Inuyasha stared at the impression and then back at Kagome.

Kagome plopped down beside him in the snow, "It's a snow angel. See, here are her robes and her wings and look I can even add a halo." Kagome said as she leaned over to draw a circle around the head of her snow angel. "There, your turn." She said smiling as she rose to get out of his way." Inuyasha gave her a funny look, but decided that it couldn't hurt. He lay down and carefully mimicked the movements that Kagome had made a few seconds before. Sitting up, he looked back at the imprint in the snow.

Kagome held out a hand to help the hanyou up, "See, easy." Kagome stated as she pulled the Hanyou to his feet and admired his handy work. She leaned forward to add a halo to the angel's head before brushing her hands of snow and smiling at him. "Now, they are a couple."

Inuyasha looked down at the two angels and nodded.

"Sis, come on, let's get started on the snowmen." Souta urged from behind them, recovered from his overwhelming defeat by his sister.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "All right, all right," she replied, walking the boy's direction with Inuyasha on her heels.

"So what should we do this year?" Souta asked, tossing a newly made snowball up and down in the air. Inuyasha gave him a questioning look. "Every year we do a different theme. Last year we made elves." Souta explained. Before Inuyasha could turn and ask Kagome what an elf was, Souta's eyes brightened. "I know, let's have a contest."

Kagome gave him a funny look, "What do you mean a contest? What kind of theme is that?"

"It will be a lookalike contest. We will each make each other. I get Kagome." Souta called, plans of an extra-plump funny looking version of his sister already forming in his mind.

"I want to do Kagome." Inuyasha protested suddenly making the two siblings look at him. He blushed faintly and stared down at the snow.

"Fine, then I get to do Inuyasha." Kagome responded causing the little boy's face to fall.

"Hey, that's not fair. Who am I suppose to do. I can't make my own snowmen. That won't be any fun." Souta whined.

Kagome thought for a minute before responding. "I know. You and mom can be judges. Someone has to make sure that no one breaks the rules or cheats. Then when the contest is over, the winner gets a prize."

"What rules? And what is the prize going to be? This doesn't sound like very much fun." the little boy pouted.

"Oh, it will be lots of fun, trust me Souta. But your right, we need rules." Kagome grabbed a stick and motioned to the two boys that they should follow her. She moved to a corner of the yard and blocked of a small block of snow using the stick. After that was done, she used the stick to draw the words CONTEST RULES in the snow and put a one underneath it. "Ok, what should the rules be? Number one should be no looking. I want my snowmen to be a surprise till the very end." Kagome said as she wrote 'no looking' by the number one.

"How can we do that? You guys will be working side by side. "Souta pointed out.

Kagome bit her lip, thinking. "I know. You remember those room-dividing screens that mom use to put up when one of us was sick so no one bothered us. We could ask her if we could borrow them and set them up out here in the snow. It should not hurt the wood too much and if we work on either side no one could see our work." Kagome smiled, slightly proud of herself for fixing that problem. Seeing the boys had no protests against her idea, she leaned back over the rule list. "Ok, what else?"

"Well, no one should be allowed to sabotage the other's work." Souta suggested. "That includes yelling sit." The boy added giving his sister a pointed look, making the young girl roll her eyes.

Inuyasha had not even thought of that and silently thanked the boy for remember that little detail. Looking over the snow, he added another, "We should each get the same amount of materials." he pointed out.

Kagome paused. "How are we going to do that without crossing into each other's work space?" she asked, knowing that some things like the pointed pinecones she was planning to make Inuyasha's ears out of were on one side of the yard.

Souta smiled, "Easy, if you two need anything on the other side of the yard I will get it. Since I am a judge, it won't matter if I see the snowmen."

"Fine, but new rule. The judge is not allowed to tell the contestants about the other person's snowmen either."

"Well duh." Souta said exasperated.

"Just making sure," Kagome said as she added the rule to the others. "Anything else."

"We got to figure out a prize," Souta reminded her.

"Oh yeah," Kagome said as she squatted down in the snow to think. After a few minutes without any ideas, Kagome gave up. "How about the winner gets to choose its prize?"

"But what if they chose something really embarrassing or gross?"

"Well, we will just have to decide when the time comes. I can't think of anything right now." Kagome said, frustrated. "Besides, I want to get started. This is going to be fun." Kagome stated as she headed for the house to ask her mother for the screens. The others went off to prepare for the contest themselves.

******************************************************************************************

Inuyasha made one final adjustment to the screens before glancing towards the porch for the approval of the officials. Kagome's mother gave him thumbs up in approval from her place on the steps. Beside her, Kagome's grandfather sat with a cup of tea in his hands. When he heard they were having the contest, he decided to put off his work at the shrine long enough to participate. He became the third judge. Once the screens were set up, the two 'artist' took their places on either side, awaiting orders.

Kagome's mother rose and looked at the two contestants, "Ok, you both know the rules. You both have forty-five minutes to complete your snowmen before its lunchtime. If you need something from across the screen, you ask Souta and he will fetch it for you. Once you guys are done, me, Souta, and Father will chose the winners. The winner gets to choose his prize within reason. Ok, go." and the youths were off.

Souta's name was called almost immediately, and he scurried over towards Inuyasha side of the screen. On Kagome's side, Kagome began rolling the first ball for the base of the snow hanyou she was planning. She moved as fast as she could, careful to stay within the box they had measured after they put up the screen. As long as she stayed within its confines, she could not see past any part of the screen to catch a glimpse of the half-demon work. She paused when she saw her brother dart part with a few stones and random bouts of evergreen branches. She glanced behind her and saw that her mother and grandfather seemed to be looking at Inuyasha's side of the screen and discussing something.

Sighing, she ruled the base of her snowmen into place and started to form the ball for the middle section. She wondered what Inuyasha's snowmen looked like so far. She couldn't picture the boy being very creative. His talents only seemed to span from fighting to yelling. Still, she did not know he knew how to cook until he had set down those delicious pancakes in front of her. She would have to do her very best to defeat him. She wondered what she should pick for a prize. The thought of one month without him yelling at her which would start the minute they returned to the feudal era sounded appealing. So did one claimable week of staying home without him protesting whenever she chose. Maybe another kiss.

She stumbled a bit when this thought popped into her mind. She regained her balance and set the middle segment she had been carrying carefully on her snowmen.

A voice came over the screen, "You ok, Kagome?"

Kagome blushed. _Must have heard me stumble. _"Yeah, fine. You're going down, you know that right." She teased as she prepped the last ball. A Keh came as a reply along with the sound of breaking branches. _What in the world is he doing over there, _the young girl wondered.

"Twenty minute warning." Kagome's mother stood to call out. Kagome turned to glance at her. Her mother was looking over at Inuyasha side again and she had a wide smile on her face. Kagome growled. _What in the world is so interesting?_

A snort could be heard from behind the screen, "Getting frustrated?" The hanyou's confident voice rang out.

Kagome almost sat him out of reflex before she remembered that that was against the rules. _I'm going to kill Souta for that. Nothing I can do about it now. _She thought as she picked up the last segment and plopped it down on top of the others. She called her brother over and gave him a list of the things she would need to make the features. While she waited, she filled in the spaces in between the snowmen's segments to make it more stable and clean looking. When Souta came back with her stuff, she set them out before her and started to make the features. _Let's see. Two stones for the eyes one for the nose. A curved stick for the mouth,_ she giggled as she arranged that into a slight frown. Then she placed the two pinecones on the top of the snow hanyou's head. Sticking the two arms into the side, she backed up to admire her work. _Hm something is missing. _Suddenly an idea occurred to her.

"Ten minute warning."

_Oh no there is not going to be enough time. _"Souta, come here now." The boy did not answer. A minute went by and Kagome began to get worried. "SOUTA!!"

"What do you need, dear?" Her mother asked as she approached. "Souta's busy getting Inuyasha's things."

"I need more stones. Some round and some pointed ones." Her mother's eyes lit up with understanding.

"I know what you need. I will get it." Her mother said heading off.

"Five minutes." Her grandfather called out, taking her mother's place as timekeeper. _Come on mom, I need that stuff now. _As if answering Kagome's prayer, her mother showed up and dumped the stones quickly into her waiting palm. She had just placed the last one on her snowmen when her grandfather called out, "Times up, step away from your snow art."

"You kids just stay behind the screens until we announce the winner." Her mother instructed as they stepped off the porch and around to Inuyasha's side of the screen. Kagome pressed her ear against the screen in an attempt to hear their muffled voices as they studied his creation. Then they came over to her side to take a closer look at her creation. Souta snickered when he saw the stone subjugation beads around the snow hanyou's neck. The three judges returned to the step and huddled together in discussion for a few minutes before turning towards the two contestants.

"And the winner by a landscape is. . .Inuyasha." Her mother reported with a wide smile. "You may now come out from behind the screens and view each other's work."

Kagome was surprised. Inuyasha won? Curious, she came out from behind the screen to check out his work. She was shocked. Inuyasha's snow Kagome looked just like her. She studied the long black hair created by some tall grass that had died from the cold. Two chocolate brown stones formed the eyes with a small nose sculpted out of snow between them. Two pink petals from some of the winter roses her mother grew formed perfect little lips. Even the sculpted cheeks had color added to them. _How did he do that? _Studying the reddish tint, she leaned over to sniff the snow. She recognized the smell. _Blood?_

"A pinprick to the finger. I wanted to make your cheeks look perfect." A voice said from behind her. She glanced back at the blushing hanyou in surprise. Scanning the rest of his snowmen she took in the green skirt created from pine bouts, the detailing carved into the body to look like her school uniform shirt, the carefully pressed pinecones that made up the green neckline. He had even buried a scarlet glove to make the red decorative tie.

"Ha ha sis. He destroyed you," Souta teased.

"I could have made a better one if I had more time." Kagome protested despite the fact she knew it wasn't true. Not in a million years could she have done such a good job.

"Yeah right, you suck." Souta said laughing. Inuyasha tried to suppress a smirk.

Kagome turned red with furry. Suddenly, she smiled. "I'll prove it then. Sit boy."

Inuyasha eyes widen as the beads pulled him face first into the snow.

"Kagome!!" Her mother chastened.

Inuyasha coughed as he pulled his face up, snow clinging to his face, clothing, and hair. Kagome smiled triumphantly. "See, a perfect replica

." They couldn't help it. They all laughed. All but Inuyasha who was trying to brush the snow out of his eyes. Kagome smiled and offered him a hand up, her eyes apologetic.

"Well, we better be getting inside. I need to get lunch started and you kids should warm up. I'll meet you in the house." Kagome's mother said smiling as she and Kagome's grandfather headed towards the house with Souta at their heels.

"So did you like mine?" Kagome asked the boy as she helped him brush the snow off his clothing.

"Did you have to add the beads?" the boy asked prompting a laugh from Kagome.

"Of course silly, it's part of who you are."

Inuyasha thought about this and nodded. _Without them, I could have hurt Kagome long ago when I was still obsessed with obtaining the jewel. The beads allow her to help me control my inner demon the beads allow me to visit her any time I want. _Yes, the beads are a part of him.

Kagome tugged at the boys sleeve, "You coming in, Inuyasha?" she asked as she took his hand and treaded her fingers through his.

Inuyasha blushed, his pulse increasing, and nodded. Halfway to the door he remembered something. "I got to go get that glove from the snowmen. It's Souta's." He explained as he let go of her hand. Kagome made a movement to follow him but he held up a hand. "Go ahead and go inside before you get sick." he said sternly in his 'I'm a hanyou. Listen to me' voice. Kagome rolled her eyes, but headed inside.

Inuyasha quickly crossed the yard and carefully removed the glove from his snow Kagome. On his way back, he noticed their snow angels still sitting innocently in the snow. _"Now they are a couple." Kagome had said. _Inuyasha reached forward to the small space in between the angels and drew a shape in the snow. He stared at the newly formed heart and smiled. _Maybe in time Kagome and I could be that way too. Maybe in time, she will love me like I love her. _Warmed by that thought, the hanyou stood and headed for the house.

(A.N Hey look, I went a whole chapter without putting in some kind of mental angst. Well maybe a little in the beginning but the rest was straight fluff. Yay. Oh, so what should you be looking for next? Well, I think the next chapter is going to be called A Conversation Over Coco, where Kagome and Inuyasha finally talk about that kiss. And since it might be short, I might add a little interlude back at the village. That way we can check and see if Miroku has gone blind from mace yet. Also I have to elaborate on little Shippo's plan to help his foster daddy Inuyasha heal from his childhood. Which should be interesting because I still have no idea where I am going with that?

Now I know you must be wondering what Inuyasha chooses for his 'prize'. I wanted to get your guys suggestions for that. I got a backup plan in mind if you guys don't comment but as always I like to get your input. Till then still look out for my Ramen Anonymous, which was hastily thrown to the backburner when I realized it has been almost twenty days since I updated this story. I am so sorry. Would have been up sooner but due to the glitch i had to wait a few days. They fixed in now. Good job tec people :). I did not realize it had been that long. I promise to try to do much better with these next few chapters. With spring break approaching fast the next two chapters should be turned in in a nice and reasonable amount of time. Review as always.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Conversation Over Coco

Inuyasha entered the warm house and stomped his snow-covered boots on the welcome mat before slipping them off. Bending to examine his heels, he noted that the blisters the boots had caused were not as bad as the last ones. They healed almost instantly. _Maybe Kagome was right. Maybe they only needed to be 'broken in'. _Setting the boots off to the side, Inuyasha removed his other snow things and hung them with the others over the heater to dry. _I wonder where Kagome went off to. _The hanyou thought as he laid his trench coat across the warm surface. Hearing someone moving in the kitchen, he decided to start his search there.

Inuyasha entered the kitchen to discover Kagome's mother cooking at the stove. Kagome was nowhere to be seen. Kagome's mother turned from her cooking to smile at the hanyou. Noticing the lost look on the boys face, Kagome's mother motioned for the boy to sit. "If you're looking for Kagome, she went upstairs to change her clothes. Her socks and pants got wet from the snow. I see that yours did to." The women noted, staring at the dripping bottoms of Inuyasha's pants. "Souta!" she shouted.

"Yeah mom." the young boy asked as he came around the corner.

"Could you go into my room and get the bag of clothing that we dug out for Inuyasha to wear while he was here. He needs to change out of those pants so I can throw them into the drier." The women commanded before turning back to her work.

The young boy nodded. "Ok, mom. Come on Inuyasha." the young boy beckoned as he crossed the living room and started up the stairs. "So did you have fun today? That was awesome the way you beat my sister. She was so mad." the young boy chattered as he climbed the stairs with the hanyou at his heels.

"It was fun." Inuyasha answered diplomatically.

"You know, she shouldn't have sat you. Not so close to Christmas. Santa is watching after all." Souta added with a smile. "If she keeps this up and she won't get any presents for Christmas."

_What the hell?_ Inuyasha thought, stopping in his pictures of those jolly fat men popped into his mind. _That funny looking fat man watching us? _Inuyasha glanced around nervously, his skin suddenly crawling. "What do you mean watching us?"

"You know, 'he sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when your awake'. Santa can be watching us any time of any day. He probably saw Kagome sat you earlier and committed it to memory." the boy answered as he turned into his mother's bedroom and headed over to the closet. He didn't notice the half-demon was looking at him, mouth agape.

_He can't be serious. Not even the strongest demons in the feudal era can manage constant surveillance over everyone all the time. This Santa guy must have some strong powers. _Inuyasha remembered what the boy said about Kagome sitting him and shuttered. _Now that fat man knows my weakness. What is he going to do? _Trying to act calm as to not alert to this 'Santa' character to his uneasiness, Inuyasha asked casually, "So what does he do with all this information he gathers?"

"Well, if you're really good then he will give you presents on Christmas day. But if you're bad you only get coal." Souta explained. He cried out and triumphantly pulled out a plastic bag full of clothing. Digging through the bag, the boy pulled out a pair of red jogging pants and handed it over to the half-demon.

Inuyasha gave the boy a strange look as he accepted the pants and began to slip out of his bottoms. "Coal, is that all?"_ Here I thought that he was dangerous. _The boy rolled his eyes and slipped into the pants. "Why does he give out presents anyway? What's in it for him?"

"Cookies."

"Cookies?" Inuyasha repeated.

"Yeah, you set out a plate of cookies for him every year. Everyone does."

_Well, that explains why he is so fat. He must have some strange addiction to them. Must be pretty strong if he is willing to give everyone in this time presents just for one plate of them._ Inuyasha shook his head as he folded his pants over his arm and stared at the boy. _What a waste of all that power. _"So that's all, if you're bad you get coal and if you're good you get presents. And you give the fat man cookies."

"Yep, that's it, besides the flying reindeer." the boy added with a wicked smile.

"Oh, is that how he gets around? That's nice." Inuyasha stated absentmindedly. _He's so big they probably almost break their backs. Kagome's time sure is strange. _

Souta's smiled faded, but then he shrugged. _He lives in a time when combs turn into girls with killer hair. Yeah, I guess flying reindeer wouldn't be that much of a shocker._

"So, is this guy rich or something? How can he get gifts for all these people he watches? Why doesn't he just buy his own cookies and forget the whole thing?" Inuyasha asked, settling onto the floor.

"Oh yeah, the elves make them." Souta stated, still considering the last question. _I never thought of that before._

"Elves? What are they?" Inuyasha asked.

Souta sat down on his mother's bed. "Um, elves are. . . elves…they are like really short with pointed ears and they make toys for Santa to deliver in his sleigh."

"Do they get paid?"

"No, they're elves."

Inuyasha considered it. _This Santa doesn't seem like a very nice person. He makes a bunch of short beings slaving away making toys so he can get cookies. Let him bake his own damn cookies. _Suddenly, the image of his brother popped into his head. _Hm, short with pointed ears. _"Hey , they wouldn't happen to be green would they?"

The young boy gave him a confused look. "What?"

"Never mind. It's not important. We better take these pants down to your mother." The young teen said rising from the floor. _As messed up as this guy seems, he doesn't sound like a threat. After all those cookies we baked yesterday, if he shows up we can just bribe him to go away. _Thinking of the other things that he knew about the holiday, a new question popped into his head_. _"Kagome said that you guys exchange gifts on Christmas right?" Inuyasha asked Souta as they started back down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Souta nodded. "Yep, Mom and gramps give me and Kagome lots of presents. Most of its clothing and school stuff and things like that, but some of the stuff is really cool. I get them presents too. I usually get one present for everyone here and then some of my friends at school too."

Inuyasha nodded. _I wish I had some money so I could get Kagome something. The others too. They have been so nice to me the last few days. I wonder where I could get some money._ "Hey Souta, where do you get the money to get the presents?"

"I save up the money I get for helping with the chores in the summer and then mom gives me some too," the boy answered. Studying the boys face, Souta's eyes brightened with understanding. "You want to get Kagome something, don't you, but you don't have money from this time do you? If you ask mom, I bet she would give you some." Souta suggested as they turned the corner. His mother turned at the sound of her son's voice.

Holding out her hand, she took the pants from the boy, "Give him some what?"

"He wants to get us something for Christmas, but doesn't have any money from this era." Souta explained. "I told him that maybe he could ask you for some."

Inuyasha quickly held up a hand. "I don't want to become a burden." He insisted.

"Oh, that would not be too much of a problem. It's just for two people, right?" she asked.

"Four mom, you and gramps too."

"He doesn't have to get us anything, Souta." Kagome's mother insisted.

"No, that's ok. You don't have to give me any. . . Besides I. . ." Inuyasha sighed. He didn't know how to explain it, but taking her money to buys some gifts for the family didn't seem right. It was as it made the presents less special in some way.

Kagome's mother seemed to understand immediately. "You want to earn the money yourself don't you?" The boy nodded shyly. Kagome's mother seemed thoughtful for a moment, before she suddenly smiled. "Souta, hand me the phone. You two go down and put these in the washing machine and start it, ok. Everything is already in there and the machine is set so you just have to turn the knob. Don't worry Inuyasha. Its shouldn't ruin your fire rat clothing. I have a call I have to make."

Inuyasha gave Souta a confused look. Souta just shrugged and motioned for the hanyou to follow him down into the basement. Inuyasha studied the large machine in the corner of the room as Souta threw the pair of bottoms in and turned the knob. Inuyasha watched the clothing spin for a moment before the boys impatient yanking on his robe made him turn away. When they entered the kitchen, Kagome's mother had just gotten off the phone. Turning, she smiled brightly at the two youths. "Well boys, I think I might have found both of you a job."

"Both of us?" Souta asked. "It's break. Why do I have to do anything? Besides, I am too young to have a job." Souta whined.

"Oh, it's only for about an hour or so and it's Inuyasha that will be doing the brunt of the work. Besides, you have been bugging your grandfather and me for mouths about raising your allowance. Now you will have some extra money."

"What's the task?" Inuyasha asked eager at the chance to raise some money for the gifts without the help of Kagome's family.

"Shoveling snow. Several elderly couples that live around here are getting to old to shovel all their walkways as per law. They are willing to give each of you five dollars each time it snows to do it." Kagome's mother explained

"But mom, that's so much work." Souta cried. "Five dollars doesn't even cover it."

"Ten dollars total is a generous price for shoveling Souta. Besides, with three couples at five dollars each, you will be each earning fifteen dollars a day for only about an hour's work, which is twice as much as minimum wage. You should be grateful. Besides, if you two want to make more money, ask some of the locally owned businesses. I know the flower shop down the street would probably be willing to pay a good forty dollars for their parking lot and walkway seeing that the plows always skip over it. And there are several other stores on that street." Kagome's mother pointed out.

"A whole parking lot? That will take hours." Souta protested.

" Inuyasha's a strong boy. I'm sure he can handle the physical labor. You're the one that is profiting the most. You will be doing a fraction of the work for half the earnings. If I was not sure that Inuyasha might get lost, I wouldn't have let you do it at all."

"The work won't be a problem," Inuyasha stated confidently. _How hard can shoveling a little snow be in comparison to defeating a demon? _

Kagome's mother nodded. "It's settled then. I will get you two up when I get up in the mornings and you can be out and finished by breakfast." Kagome's mother smiled, choosing to ignore the groan her son released at the mentioning of getting up early. "Now, sit down you two. Lunch is almost ready."

The two youths did what she instructed. As if on cue, the minute they sat down, Kagome entered the room and headed towards the table as well. She smiled as she took a seat next to Inuyasha. "Here is where you went to. I was wondering if you had gotten lost in the snow." The young girl teased playfully. She received an eye roll from Inuyasha who was silently wondering why Kagome's family thought he had no sense of direction. "I was going to ask you if you minded spending a few hours with Souta this afternoon." Kagome added choosing to ignore the hanyou's reaction to her previous comment.

This got the attention of the Hanyou. He sat up and looked at the girl as he felt a stab of fear and panic rise in him. _What did I do now? Is it happening? Is she starting to regret that kiss? _They still had not discussed the incident. In fact, Inuyasha had almost forgotten about it in the whirlwind of fun they had this morning. Trying to act as nonchalant as possible, he asked, "Why? Wouldn't you rather join us?"

Souta, who had been about to scream with excitement at the prospect of having the insanely cool hanyou all to himself for a while, gave Inuyasha a deadly look.

Kagome shook her head, "I can't. I got some schoolwork that I have to get done."

Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously. "You said there was no school during the holidays."

"Yes, but the teachers like to drown us in homework before they let us go." Kagome commented dryly, silently cursing the public school system (A.N No offense if you're a teacher. I know. Have to fit all that stuff in. Please don't flame me lol.). "Don't worry. I finished most of it before you got here, but I still got a report that I want to get finished so I can send it in before the due date. My professor has extended it twice for me due to my "illnesses" and he won't do it again. I promise it will only take tonight. Please." Kagome turned to give Inuyasha a puppy dogface.

Inuyasha swore he could actually feel his heart melting. The relief that it was just school that was making the girl pawn him off to her younger sibling not some kind of growing resentment towards the helpless hanyou, who recently realized he was in love with her, was enough to make him agree. The face was just overkill. If she asked him to kiss Sesshomaru with that face, he would have grabbed his brother and puckered up.

Seeing that the boy fell for it, Kagome rewarded Inuyasha with a stunning smile before turning to her brother. "You got the afternoon. Don't say I never did you a favor." She told him.

Ignoring his sister's rudeness, Souta practically bounced in his seat from excitement. "Awesome, we can play video games and I can show you my cards, and I . . . this is going to be so awesome"

Inuyasha just shook he head at the boy and gave Kagome a look that said 'what have you gotten me into now'. Kagome gave him a wicked grin before rising to help her mother, who had just shut off the stove.

"I hope you don't mind having ramen, Inuyasha. I figured that it would be beneficial to get something warm into you kids after spending an hour in the snow." Kagome's mother commented as she set down two bowls in front of the half-demon.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she set down Souta and her own bowl, "Mom, the day that Inuyasha complains about having ramen is the day that I commit him to the loony bin."

Inuyasha raised his head from the bowl he was inhaling. Around a mouthful of noodles, he asked, "What's the 'loony bin'?" Kagome shook her head.

******************************************************************************************

Kagome resisted the urge to smack her head repeatedly on her desk. She was so close to being done with this stupid report. All she had to do was to drop it in the designated folder on her school's website and she would be able to forget about the wretched thing for the rest of the holiday. She has already dedicated seven hours of her life to the report today and she did not want to waste another minute. Dragging the file once again towards the folder, Kagome almost screamed as once again the same error message popped up onto the scream. _Ah!!! Curse technology. _She thought slumping in her chair.

Through the wall, she heard Souta give out a sudden cry of victory at whatever video game he had the half-demon playing now. Kagome glared at the wall as she felt a pang of jealously towards her little brother. The one time she manages to convince the hanyou to stay with them for a long period of time and she had to give him to her brother to entertain. Since lunch, the only time that she had seen him was at supper and they did not even get to speak. Souta hogged all the time by bragging about beating the hanyou at a card game.

Kagome tried once again to file the report and slammed her fist down on her desk when the computer gave her the same response it had given her for the past half hour. Stomping over to her bed, she threw herself into its comforting confines. Grabbing a pillow, she curled up and sighed. If only she did not have this report to do. Who knows what they could have done today. They could have gone for another walk in the park but this time there would be no evil memories to destroy their wonderland. She would take him down the paved path so she could show him the ice covered weeping willow that grew by the pond. They could sit on the bench, watch the water move under the thin layer of ice, and just take in the beauty of winter. _Maybe he would kiss me like he did in my dream. _Kagome thought with a smile.

Though they had not spoke about the kiss, Kagome knew that even if Inuyasha hated it, hated her for doing it, Kagome could never regret it. Closing her eyes, she tried to imagine the way her soul had sung when those lips moved against her. She had wanted to stay in his arms forever. She could just lay her head against his shoulder, take in his smell, and die happily in his arms. She smiled when she pictured what the hanyou would every say if she told him that though she was human she knew his scent just as well as he knew hers. She loved the way he smelled. She had always laughed when someone had said that about their own boyfriends. Sure, she had heard of studies done about pheromones attracting the opposite sex or of mothers who, if given several baby blankets, could 'sniff out' the one her child had slept in. Still, she never really thought that a way a person smelled could have a big effect on another person. But when she meant Inuyasha all that doubt had changed. He smelled so good. Like the forest after a rainfall. Earthy and wild and just so delicious.

After the kiss, she had been frightened out of her mind that he would be furious at her. He loved Kiko after all didn't he? But so far, the boy had said nothing about the kiss. He certainly did not fight her when she was kissing him. Kagome smiled to herself as she hugged the pillow closer. _Maybe he did not love Kiko as strongly as she had previously thought. Maybe in time he could learn to forget her and move on to someone else. _She had been noticing his attitude towards her changing ever since that incident on their first walk. _He is less angry and aggressive. He doesn't yell near as much as he usually does. I haven't heard him talk about the shards or Kiko once in the last two days without me bringing up the subject first and I swear after that bowl spilt, after we all got showered with powdered sugar, he was about to kiss me._ It was like being away from his own time and being with her family was allowing him to open up to her. _Maybe by the end of the holiday, he will trust me as I trust him, _kagome thought with a warm wanted to say love but knew that that was selfish. _I have to take this one-step at a time, help him in any way I can and hope that these changes don't fade away when they go back to the feudal era. Hope that maybe his feelings for me will change as well._

Kagome pulled herself away from the warm bed, glanced at the clock and sighed. Eight o'clock, a half of day wasted. She had only a few more minutes to turn in that paper before her professor started docking points for being late. Rising from the bed, she steeled herself for a battle with the computer gods, sat down at her desk, and held her breath as she dragged the file over to the dreaded folder. She released the mouse and almost danced with joy when the computer gave a content little ping as it filed the information in the folder.

"YES!!" She cried out as she reached forward to quickly open the folder to make sure that the computer was not playing tricks on her. There was her submission with a neat little box marked grade beside it waiting to be filled in by her teacher at his earliest convenience. _Yay, I am finally free._ Kagome rose from the chair and quickly shut down the computer before it could change its mind and spit her information back out. Staring at the darkened screen one thought went through her mind. _I deserve some chocolate. _Remembering the brand new box of hot chocolate downstairs, Kagome decided to reclaim her hanyou from her brother's care and share a relaxing cup of coco with the boy before heading up to bed.

Skipping down to her brother's room, she knocked at the door and heard the two boys go silent. "Oh Souta." she called out sweetly and heard her brother whine.

"Go away." he commanded.

Kagome pushed the door open to find the two boys sitting dangerously close to the TV, their eyes glued to the screen. Kagome paused to stare at the absorbed gamers for a moment before shaking her head. Kagome walked forward to look at the fighting game with little interest before pausing to stand over the hanyou. Just then, on the screen, Souta's character kicked Inuyasha's in the chin, making it fly across the room and the bright words KO flash on the screen. Souta quickly pressed a set of buttons to start another round before his sister dragged his captive out of the room. Inuyasha on the other hand glanced up at Kagome and actually smiled. "Hi, Kagome. Look. These people in the weird picture box can fight just as well as demons. I have control over them too see. Inuyasha demonstrated by pushing some random buttons which caused the girl he had been playing to hit Souta's character in the head with her quarterstaff, KOing him in one move and causing Inuyasha to win the bout."

Souta gave out an impressive growl that would have rivaled even Inuyasha's, "Would you stop doing that?" the boy grumbled.

Kagome giggled before responding to her brother's rhetorical question. "Yep, he will because I am stealing him back now." she stated.

Souta dropped his controller, "Aw sis, can't we play just one more game?"

"Nope, you have had him almost all day. It's my turn now." Turning off the game system and grabbing Inuyasha's hand, she started to lead the surprised and bewildered hanyou out of the room, Souta protesting the whole way. Kagome shoved the hanyou into the hall before firmly shutting Souta's door behind them. Souta muttered something about selfishness but did not follow the teens out into the hall.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. _That was easier than I thought it would be. I thought I would have to play tug of war with Souta to drag him out of the room. _Kagome suddenly realized that though she did get the hanyou back, she did not really plan what to do now. _Now that we are alone, together, for the first time since that kiss! _Kagome blushed with that thought and turned, slightly nervous, to face the hanyou. _Oh no, what do I do now?_

Kagome smiled nervously at Inuyasha who was giving her a sort of dazed and confused look after being dragged into the hall. "You have fun with Souta?"

Inuyasha was still slightly dazed from the three and a half hour video gaming session so it took him a few minutes to register the fact that Kagome was speaking to him. Inuyasha focused on Kagome and noticed that she was blushing. He realized that with Souta closed behind the doors he would now have to face Kagome alone with the effects of the kiss still rattling in his brain. He blushed as well. "Yeah, I guess. You get that report done." he countered.

Kagome rolled her eyes at that. "Yes, finally."

"So no more school work?" Inuyasha asked shifting from foot to foot and giving her a slightly suspicious look.

"Nope, all done for the holidays, yay." Kagome replied nodding over-enthusiastically before correcting herself. She felt like fool. _He must think that I am a total idiot. But then again is it just me or did he look almost relieved? No no, must be my imagination._

"Good." the young boy stated.

The pair fell into an awkward silence for a few moments before Kagome remembered her earlier goal.

"Are you thirsty? I was heading down to get some hot chocolate. Want a cup?" Kagome asked, glad for a reason to break the silence. Inuyasha's eyes lit up like stars at the mention of the sweet liquid. Kagome smirked, "I'll take that as a yes. Come on."

Kagome turned swiftly and headed down the stairs with Inuyasha right behind her. Stepping into the kitchen, she quickly located the kettle and filled it before setting it on the stove. "Now where is that coco that mom bought for you." Kagome said her voice shaking slightly as she bounced about with nervous energy. Inuyasha watched as Kagome threw open cabinet after cabinet, disappearing almost completely within them on her search for the Carmel coco. "Ah, here it is." Kagome cried out triumphantly as she emerged box in hand.

As if on cue, the kettle on the stove started to whistle. Happy to have something else to do but shift from foot to foot and look stupid, Inuyasha lifted it off of the stove and switched of the burner. Kagome smiled at him as she retrieved two cups from the cupboard and joined him near the stove. Pouring the packets into the cups and adding the water, she handed the hanyou his cup and nodded her head towards the table. The two teens then sat and settled back into the uncomfortable silence without anything but each other to occupy their attention.

Inuyasha sipped at his hot chocolate, avoiding Kagome's eyes. Part of him wanted to bring the subject of the kiss up. He had been dying to ask her to explain her reason for kissing someone like him. He desperately wanted her to tell him that nothing would change between them and that she would still stay with him forever. He had spent half the night worrying himself sick over the subject after all, but now with her sitting in front of him, he felt his confidence waning. Sighing, he stared at his cup, ashamed of his cowardliness.

Kagome sipped her own hot chocolate and tried to fight the blush that was trying to overtake her cheeks. She knew that they had to discuss the incident sometime and she did not want to have this constant awkwardness hanging over their heads for the rest of the holiday. But what if he hadn't enjoyed it? What if this one kiss destroyed their fragile friendship? What if it drove him back into Kiko's arms just because she couldn't control herself? Suddenly, all those confident thoughts that she had had when she was laying on her bed cuddling her pillow and daydreaming seemed foolish and unfounded. But they could not avoid the subject forever. Sighing, she tried to gain the courage to speak.

"Inuyasha, I'm. . ." "Kagome, What . . ." both youths begin at the same time.

They both blushed and stopped. A short period of awkward silence followed as the two teens seemed absorbed in their own lack of confidence. Finally, Kagome spoke up

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha" Kagome whispered, her eyes glued to her cup. "I should never have done . . . Well you know."

Inuyasha felt his stomach drop and an awful ache went through his chest. He looked down at his cup as all his fears were realized in that one little sentence. _So she does regret it? _Inuyasha's very soul seemed to radiate with pain and disappointment with every beat of his heart. _So that's it? Does she hate me now? Will she leave?_ For a moment, he could not trust himself to speak as he suddenly felt the sting of tears behind his eyes. He growled at himself. _What am I a weakling? I lived without her before she came and I can live without her now. I don't need her; I don't need anyone. _Glancing away, he clenched his hands into fist as he tried to fight the growing sorrow in his heart, but then slumped down in his seat. _There is nothing I can do. I still love her. _"I understand. Do you want me to leave?"

Kagome glanced up in surprise at this question. She stared at the hanyou with a mixture of confusion and concern. The boy looked devastated. _Why would he think that I would want him to leave? _"Of course not. Why would I make you leave because of my own stupidity? That is if you don't want to go." Kagome lowered her eyes, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I know that you love Kiko, I just thought. . ."

"Wait, what? What do you mean 'making me uncomfortable'? You did not make me uncomfortable." Inuyasha cut in. A bud of hope started in his chest. Kagome looked up in surprise and Inuyasha blushed.

"You mean, you don't hate me for kissing you?" Kagome asked.

"You thought I hated you for kissing me?" Inuyasha echoed in disbelief before he let out a soft chuckle as he felt a dizzying wave of relief come over him.

Kagome felt anger rise. _He's laughing at me. That jerk. _"What's so funny?"

Inuyasha held up a hand at her as he tried to smother the chuckle and get his bearing through the sudden wave of emotion. "I'm sorry, I was not laughing at you I just. . . You thought I hated you? That thought was the farthest thing from my mind trust me," he stated fighting an idiotic grin. He felt suddenly exhausted and the relief was making him giddy. _So does this mean that she doesn't hate me? _Inuyasha felt like he had been given the biggest gift in the world. Kagome on the other hand was watching the smiling hanyou, her annoyance growing as fast as his overcoming relief.

"Oh, and just what were you thinking?" Kagome asked crossing her arms and giving him that look she always gave him when he was heading towards being sat.

Inuyasha, who was still smiling and not paying an ounce of attention, did not notice. But he did notice her words. Inuyasha blushed the minute the question left Kagome's mouth and looked away, feeling incredibly stupid. _You just had to say that didn't you? Even though you knew she would ask you that. I am such an idiot. Maybe if I just ignore her she will forget about the whole thing. _Glancing up shyly, he suppressed the urge to curse when he saw Kagome expression. She was still staring at him waiting for an answer and by the looks of her posture if she did not like the answer he gave, he would be kissing the floor. Growling softly, Inuyasha toyed with the idea of remaining silence and taking the punishment instead of revealing his feelings and risk being rejected. _But she did not regret kissing me so maybe she likes me too. _

Inuyasha swallowed, his throat dry with nervousness, before he answered, "I was surprised at first." He began slowly. "I had been so lost in thought when you did it that it took me a few minutes to realize what was going on, realized that you really kissing me. Me! And when I did I. . .it was so. . .damn." he cursed. _Why can I just be like the stupid monk and be so smooth talking around women? He drops one lame line and they are crawling all over him. Yet when I actually fall in love with someone and I can't even form a solid sentence. I am as pathetic as everyone says I am aren't I. Just a stupid useless hanyou. _

"It was so what Inuyasha?" the young girl prodded, her arms lowering from her chest as she gave the boy a questioning look.

Inuyasha squirmed under her scrutinizing gaze. He sighed, "I don't know. It was. . . confusing." Inuyasha blurted out. Kagome gave him a look that said that she wanted him to continue but Inuyasha threw up his hand and shook his head, at a loss for the words that would truly describe what he had felt.

Kagome stares at Inuyasha with a mixture of bewilderment and fascination. The boy was blushing scarlet, slumming down in his chair and looked so confused and frustrated that Kagome wanted to reach out and hug him. She felt for him. She was just as confused about this as the boy in front of her apparently was. _So he wasn't mad. _Even though Kagome was sure even before she asked him that he wasn't angry, she still felt much better after hearing it from his own lips. _But if he is not mad, then how does he feel about it? Did he like it or was it something that he just bore for my sake? And what about Kiko? _That question burned in Kagome's mind. Looking into her now cold cup of coco, she asked the one question that was plaguing her mind the most. "What do we do now?"

Inuyasha looked up, "What do you mean?"

Kagome blushed, "Where does that leave us? Can we still be friends? You don't want me to leave do you?"

Inuyasha felt a flash of fear at that question, "Of course not, Kagome! Don't even think about that." Inuyasha's voice seemed to echo off the walls. Inuyasha suddenly realized he had jumped out of his seat when he had stated that, almost knocking over the chair he was sitting on in the process.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, surprised. She did not miss the flash of fear in the hanyou's eyes when she mentioned leaving. Seeing the reaction it had enacted, she felt more than a little guilty about even bringing it up. "Ok Inuyasha I won't. I promise." she jumped in to reassured the boy. "I don't want to leave its just. . . I don't know what to do." It would absolutely kill her if she had to do that. To leave the others and Inuyasha behind, but she did not want things to be this awkward and uncertain when they were alone and they were alone a good deal in the feudal era, despite their companions presents.

"Do we have to do anything? I said I wasn't mad, you believe me right. Actually, I'm glad you kissed me." Inuyasha blurted out without thinking, fishing for any reason to deter the girl from coming back to the idea of leaving. When he realizes what he said, he flinched. _Oh no, what have I gotten into now?_

"Glad, but what about Kiko? Don't you love her?" Kagome questioned, feeling confused.

Inuyasha growled in frustration. "What about her? She's dead right. You and the others have said so yourself. The only reason that she keeps bothering us is that she wants me to go to hell with her. She could never love me. Even when we were together, she was ashamed of me. She wanted me to become human. I don't even know if she ever truly accepted me for who I was. What we had wasn't love. Not like I. . . " Inuyasha resisted the urge to slap his hand across his mouth when he realized just what he was about to say. Inuyasha turned scarlet once again and avoided Kagome's eyes.

Kagome gave the hanyou a long and studious gaze. _What did he mean not like I. . .? What was he going to say? Could it have been…? _Kagome's mind flashed back to the events of the last two days. Inuyasha's kindness towards her family, his good attitude. _Could it be that he is finally seeing me as something more than a friend? _Kagome suddenly smiled at the boy as the warm feeling of hope began to bud in her chest. She wanted to reach out and grab the boy. To pull him to her and kiss him until he passed out from the lack of oxygen. She wanted to question him until he said those magical three words. But she stopped herself. _He had not said that he loved me. He had technically said nothing. But what else could it be? _Kagome eyed the confused and lost looking boy across the table from her. _I won't push him, _she decided firmly._ He's obviously confused about what he is feeling, but that's a start isn't it? He doesn't love Kiko anymore, so there is hope. _Kagome smiled as she felt her spirit raise at the thought that perhaps the beautiful boy in front of her finally loved her filled her with an unending joy. Kagome couldn't resist. She leaned forward.

_I am such an idiot. What was I thinking? I almost told her I love her. I almost. . ._Inuyasha's train of thought was broken by the soft press of lips on his own. He almost died of shock as his heart speed wildly out of control. The contact only lasted for a moment, but it was just as breathtaking and dizzying as the last kiss. When Kagome pulled back, Inuyasha could still feel those precious lips on his. His heart was beating dangerously fast and his stomach was dancing along with his head in a dizzying reverie. Inuyasha crushed the urge to bring his fingers to his lips in disbelief as he gave Kagome a bewildered look.

Kagome smiled at the confused looking hanyou. "Thank you." was all she said.

Inuyasha blushed and looked into his cold cup. Then he smiled. _Maybe I don't have to say anything at all. Maybe she already knows and maybe, just maybe, she feels the same. _

(A.N Hey look at that, five days. That's a new record yay. I hoped you liked this chapter. I am not too sure about it just because it kind of took on a course of its own. I had planned on adding an interlude at the village and some discussion on some prize possibilities which would lead to Inuyasha getting sat for some smart concept but instead Souta seemed to grab my by the collar and drag me through an explanation of Santa Clause. Actually that little piece popped into my mind and I went with it because for the past month I had been debating on how to tell Inuyasha the story of Santa and was getting nowhere. When the idea of Souta telling him and Inuyasha twisting the story a little popped in my head as I was writing, I quickly typed it up before I forgot about it. The same thing happened with the shoveling snow idea. Again I needed a way for Inuyasha to earn money and that popped into my mind. I have no idea what snow shoveling kids earn these days so if you or your children are in that market let me know.

As for the discussion over coco, I know that some of you were probably hoping for the "I love yous" to come gushing out of the teens but that is something that I want to save for a super special chapter I am looking forward to writing. If you think back, something Kagome's mother said will give you a clue to where that might happen. That won't be till near the end so we have quite a few chapters to go.

What is coming up next you ask. [Checks outline (yes I got an outline now)] Oh yay, fun stuff. A sledding outing for the family. Don't know the title of it yet, but I know the outline so no problem. I am so temped to add gramps to this one as well but seniors and sleds don't seem like they will mix well. I'll give it some thought. But don't worry this chapter should be great with or without it. Just picture Inuyasha's, who love for kagome growing swiftly, reaction when he finds out that he has to steer a sled that will be going full tilt down a hill with her clinging tightly to his back or even worst sitting in between his legs. Let's see how good his concentration is then. ;-} Anyway review and tell me what you think, please.)


	8. Chapter 8: First rides

**Chapter 8: First rides**

"Inuyasha." He heard her voice call from across the crowded room as he stood in front of the window of the grand ball room, studying the funny black suit that he was wearing. The music swirled around him as the dancers whirled past on a backdrop of crystalline snow. "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha glanced away from the window to gaze upon the beautiful women standing across the room. Dressed in a gown of snow white fabric, the ebony haired angel beckoned for him to join her, her ivory skin glowing in the light. Inuyasha obeyed willingly. Pushing past the crowds, he made his way towards her, transformed by the grace in which she swayed back and forth delicately in time with the music. Her eyes sparkled with amusement as she motioned him forward, welcoming him. Smiling, he slipped through the crowd to stand at her side where he belongs. She smiled back at him, those warm brown eyes melting his very heart.

"You came. I was worried that you would forget." She said yanking on his labels, pulling him closer to her. Her arms snaked around his waist and next thing he knew he was moving with her, swaying on the dance floor.

"Of course not. I would never do that." Inuyasha whispered, gazing down upon her, spellbound by the way the light shone on her hair. She smiled and leaned into his chest, her cheek resting on his shoulder sending a wave of warmth careening through his system.

"Really, what makes you so sure?" Kagome asked playfully. Inuyasha sighed as he took in her scent and pulled her closer, his hand resting on the small of her back. Kagome looked up at him, her eyes filled with so much love and warmth that Inuyasha's pulse quickened and his heart throbbed with feeling.

"Because, I would never leave you alone. I love you Kagome." Inuyasha stated softly bending to capture her soft lips in his. He smiled when he felt her melt into the kiss, responding to the way their hearts sung together. Breaking the kiss, Inuyasha glanced up at the falling snow. "Yes, I love you Kagome, with all my heart."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

"Yes Kagome? " Inuyasha asked as he looked down to meet her loving gaze.

"Inuyasha?"

************************************************************************

"Inuyasha," Inuyasha heard someone call to him from beyond the misty paradise of his dreams. He felt a hand shake him roughly trying to wake him. "Inuyasha, wake up."

Inuyasha grunted and rolled away from the bothersome hand and buried himself further into the warmth of the air mattress. He heard his annoyer sigh in irritation, and shift positions. Inuyasha ignored the sound and instead focused his energy on maintaining the mental image of Kagome in his arms as they spun together in the snow. His abuser would not be brushed off so quickly for another sharp shake caused him to growl as he was snapped out of his reverie. Opening his eyes, he prepared to scream at his agitator, but was shocked to silence. Kagome stood beside him, bent down in front of him her face only a few inches from his. Inuyasha felt his pulse race as he felt her soft breath across his lips, making his head spin as images of the kiss he had enjoyed so thoroughly in his dream came back to him.

Kagome studied the hanyou's face with a trace of worry. His face had turned from angry to shock in such a short time, she was slightly concerned. "Inuyasha?" she asked, looking into his slightly glazed eyes. _He must still be half asleep, _she reasoned.

Suddenly, a deep red blush spread across the hanyou's cheeks and he glanced away from her. Kagome smirked. _He looked so cute when he blushes_. _Well, looks like he's up now. I wonder what he thinking that has him so flustered. _Reaching out, Kagome brushed Inuyasha's bangs away from his face which only cause him to blush deeper. Kagome smiled brightly at the boy. "Good morning, sleepy head. Getting up any time soon?" she asked stroking his forehead gently.

Inuyasha blushed again, trying to recover from waking up to see the beautiful women he was dreaming about inches from his face. Looking up, he offered her an unsure smile_. My dreams don't do her justice._ He thought absentmindedly. Sitting up, he rubbed his blurry eyes, wiping away the last remaining traces of sleep. Glancing out the window, he studies the shadows the sun was making on the ground. _I must have slept in, _he back at the girl, he responded, "Yeah, what time is it?"

"Around nine. Mom wants you to come down for breakfast so she can get everything cleaned up before we leave today." Kagome replied, picking up the blankets on the air mattress and began to make the bed for the boy.

"Leave? Where we going?" Inuyasha asked stretching. Seeing that Kagome was taking care of the bed, Inuyasha turned and headed for the bathroom. Kagome finished the task and followed close behind.

"Today is the day of the annual sledding outing that a friend of ours has on their property. They have acres and acres of hilly land so every year they allow people to pay a few dollars to come on their land and sled. They even have four wheelers to carry you back up the hill. It's a blast." She explained as she stood outside the door of the bathroom raising her voice over the sink.

Inuyasha nodded as he splashed some water over his face before realizing that she could not see him. "Yeah? " Reaching for the towel he asked. "What's a four-wheeler?"

Kagome was thrown by this question for a minute. "Um, it's a type of vehicle, a car that has four wheels. " Kagome began, but then shook her head... "Ok, it's not exactly like a car it's more like my bike I guess. It's not enclosed and it's much bigger. It has four wheels. You sit on the seat like my bike and you steer with these handles on the front. But you don't need to peddle with a four-wheeler and . . ." Kagome trailed off. Even though a door separated them, kagome could practically see the confusion that was no doubt plastered across the hanyou's face. Kagome sighed. _I would totally fail as a teacher._ "You will see when we get there I guess." She assured him giving up on the explanation. She heard the sink go off and move to the side so that Inuyasha could open the door.

Inuyasha exited the bathroom and gave Kagome a confused look. "Ok um, so what is sledding?"

Kagome sighed, "Oh, we will show you when we get there. We got to get down to breakfast." she stated quickly. Before the boy could protest, Kagome grabbed his hand and started to drag him towards the stairs.

************************************************************************

"First time in a car, Inuyasha?" Kagome's mother asked, her voice ringing with amusement. She gazed into the rearview mirror to the boy sitting in the middle of the back seat. Claws dug deep into the leather seat, Inuyasha turned his terror filled eyes to the elder. The wide eyed youth then glance towards the window were the trees were whizzing by with an abnormal speed. The boy shut his eyes and resisted the urge to groan, his face twisted in a grimiest. "How can you tell?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

Kagome smiled at the boy reassuringly. "Relax Inuyasha. I told you that it was perfectly safe."

"How can riding in this mechanical contraption be safe? " Inuyasha snapped as he glanced at the window again and quickly looked away. "The trees are going by so fast." He almost moaned.

"Inuyasha, you have ridded Killala when she was going just as fast as we are going now. "

"Yeah, but with Killala I can jump off if we go careening towards a certain death." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome giggled and shook her head. Grabbing his hand, she pried his claws loose from the leather upholstery with effort. Threading her fingers through his, she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "It going to be ok Inuyasha, I promise. Mom's a great driver and we will be at the farm in no time." she said in a soothing voice as she rubbed the outside of his hand with her palm.

Inuyasha was surprise to feel himself actually begin to calm down considerately at her touch. Slowly, the death grip his other hand had on the backseat began to loosen. Taking a deep breath, he released it slowly. _If Kagome says it's ok then I guess it will be ok. _He looking out the windows in fear that the fast passing tree will make him dizzy, Inuyasha laid back and closed his eyes, resting his head on the back of the seat in an attempt to relax. But the back of the seat was not too comfortable. Shifting, he tried to lie on his side only to find that the belt that Kagome had strung over him when they first got into the car restricted his movements.

"Is there something wrong Inuyasha? Is the belt to tight?" Kagome asked reaching over to slip a hand around the lab belt to make sure that it was not hurting the hanyou. Inuyasha blushed bright scarlet. _What in the world does she think she's doing, _he thought panicking. Grabbing her hand and scooting as far away as the seat belt would allow, Inuyasha glared at her. Kagome froze. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked giving the boy a concerned look.

Realizing that he overreacted, Inuyasha, who was quickly beginning to resemble a tomato, looked away. "Um. Nothing, the belt is fine trust me," He muttered quickly pulling her hand away from the strap. "I just want to lay back and relax."

_Relax? He looks like someone shoved a steel bar down his back, _Kagome thought. "You still tired. You slept half the morning." Kagome pointed out with a hint of amusement creeping into her voice.

Inuyasha blushed once more, "No of course not. It was just the only way I could think of to avoid looking out the windows." He muttered embarrassed.

"Are you getting car sick Inuyasha?" Kagome asked gently. "Is looking out the window making your stomach hurt?"

"It makes me dizzy." Inuyasha admitted in a whisper.

"Poor baby." Kagome whispered in return. To Inuyasha's surprise, Kagome reached towards him, extending a hand to brush his bangs away from his face before moving upward to rake her fingers through his long silver hair in almost a soothing manner. Inuyasha closed his eyes. _She's so good at doing that. _He thought. _No matter what, she makes me feel comfortable._ With her fingers running through his hair, he forgot about the road speeding by beneath him, and soon felt the dizziness pass.

Smiling, Inuyasha snuggled into the seat only to find it just as lumpy and uncomfortable as before. _Damn._ Glancing over at Kagome, he blushed. _I wonder if she _would_ mind if I . . . _Inuyasha looked away silently battling with himself for a moment before thinking, _what the hell. _Cautiously, he leaned over to rest his head on her shoulder like she had done to him many times during the long days in the feudal era. Immediately after his head touched the soft flesh of her shoulder and neck, her scent surrounded him causing him to sigh in contentment. _Oh, no wonder she likes to lay like this. _Inuyasha glanced up at Kagome, silently asking her if she minded. To his delight, Kagome merely smiled brightly at him and continued to stroke his hair. Inuyasha could see Kagome's mother watching from the rear view mirror and saw that she was smiling as well. Souta seemed so enthralled in his handheld game that he did not seem to notice.

Surrounded by Kagome's scent the rest of the trip did seem to fly by. Inuyasha actually slowly began to adjust to the feeling of being in a moving car and even came to find the lulling motion soothing after awhile. He still felt a little nauseous if he glanced out the window but Kagome mother reasoned that that would soon fade too. She claimed the cause was merely his unfamiliarity with vehicles. Still, even with this reassurance Inuyasha was more than happy to jump out of the car the minute they stopped alongside what looked like a crudely formed dirt road. Theirs was not the only vehicle present either. All alongside the road, different shaped cars and SUVs stood out promptly against the white snow. _Well, Kagome did say that they invited all the children from around here. _Inuyasha thought as he climbed out of the car, glad to finally be able to take in the scenery without it speeding by at the rate of sixty miles an hour.

"Inuyasha, will you come and help us with this." Kagome's mother asked, her voice breaking Inuyasha's train of thought.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Inuyasha hurried back to the little storage space in the back of the car that Kagome had called a trunk. Kagome and her mother were struggling to pull what looked to Inuyasha like several funny looking plastic mats. The only problem was that these mats seemed to be stuck in the corner of the trunk. Inuyasha reached out to grasp one and yank it out. Handing it back to Kagome, he quickly pulled the others free before picking up one to examine it. It was thin, pink, and very light. Inuyasha unrolled it. _What in the world do they use these things for? _He thought bringing the material closer to get a better look at a light breeze picked the thing up and sent the thin but ridged material smack into his face. He grunted as he struggled to control the flailing material while trying to ignore the sound of giggling that was progressively becoming louder behind him. Finally the wind died down and he was able to see again. Quickly rolling the thing up, Inuyasha fastened the string that held it shut and clutched it to his chest as if he was afraid the wind would pick it up again. "What is this thing?" Inuyasha growled irritated.

Kagome giggled again before holding out her hand to take the pink mat from him. "It's a sled, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha raised a skeptical eyebrow as he eyed the thin sheet. "That's a sled? What do you do with that thing?" He asked, shutting the trunk carefully and following Kagome as she moved front of the car to help her mother remove a rather big bag from the front seat.

Slipping the bag over her shoulder, Kagome's mother turned to smile at the curious boy, "Oh, don't worry Inuyasha you will find out soon enough, but first lets go pay to get in and set up an area under the tent." Ushering all three youths forward, she lead them up the dirt road a few feet before turning suddenly around a big snow cover oak tree. Hidden by its branches was a small trial that weaved its way into the trees. "This way to the hills kids, keep close."

Inuyasha felt a warm hand slip in to his almost immediately. Blushing, he gave Kagome a soft smile as they walked. He was slowly getting use to Kagome's new habit of grabbing his hand at random moments. He found that he enjoyed the feeling of her hand in his and the constant reassurance of her presents at his side. He silently wondered if this habit would continue when they went back to the feudal era and found himself torn. On the one hand, he really hoped it would, but on the other hand he did not know if that was a wise wish. After all with Naraku waiting in the wings to take advantage of every little weakness that he slips up and shows, he did not know if he wanted to take the risk. He loved Kagome and Naraku would use that against him just like he had used his perceived love for Kiko against him. Inuyasha could not stand to chance anything that might lead to Kagome getting hurt because of him. The thought of Naraku holding a blade against the warm and fragrant neck that he had enjoyed lying against in the car made him shiver.

"Are you cold Inuyasha?" Kagome asked suddenly, pulling Inuyasha back out of the reverie. Inuyasha jumped at her voice.

"Oh no, just thinking." He muttered fighting the slight shade of pink that had jumped to his cheeks.

"Oh, good cause we are here." Kagome said giving his hand a mild squeeze.

Inuyasha glanced around the trail to see only a solid procession of trees. His brow furrowed in confusion. All he saw was forest and Kagome's mother and brother who had just pasted behind a big tree and out of site directly ahead, "Where?"

Kagome smiled. Skipping in front of him, she tugged playfully on his hand before letting go, "Here" she stated before dashing forward and, giving him a playful smirk, disappeared around the tree as well.

Inuyasha smirked and jogged to catch up with her. "Now just where are you . . . Going?"

Inuyasha finished lamely as he stopped in shock. In front of him, once obscured by the big trees, a large tarp like tent appeared out of nowhere barred by a small white fence that separated the property from the fields beyond. By a gate in the fence, a little booth was set up with no one inside. Somewhere behind the tent Inuyasha heard the sound of talking and the faded sound of children laughing. sounds that he did not catch one hint of in their short walk through the forest. _How in the world did I miss something like this? _He thought as he gaped at the whole set up for a minute before a tug at his shirt snapped him back to reality.

"Isn't it cool? And mom said that we could stay here all day if we wanted to." Souta cried out happily.

"Not all day Souta. But we will stay here for the afternoon. Grandfather will be joining us a three so we will probably stay till around five to let him catch up with his friends, but then it's back to the house." Kagome's mother clarified as she approached the little booth and waited.

"Gramps is coming?" Kagome asked, following her.

"Later yes. He is riding with that friend he plays mahjong with every Tuesday, Mr. Roda. Mr. Roda is bringing his grandkids latter and offered to give father a ride. Father did not want to have to sit out in the cold all day."

"Hey mom, can we hurry up and find a spot so we can start sledding. " Souta asked impatiently.

Just then a small plump lady emerged from the tent and approached the both. "Well, just who do we have here? Kagome? You well enough to be out to sled are you? I am so glad. We were worried you would not be well enough after the rough school year you have had."

"Hello Peony how is everything this morning?" Kagome's mother asked with a smile. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. _Must be a family friend. _

"Busy as always. And who is that handsome looking boy, Kagome?" Peony asked giving Inuyasha a long inspection. Inuyasha blushed fiercely and shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot in the trench coat and snow pants Kagome's mother insisted upon him wearing. Peony smiled in obvious appreciation of his appearance. Leaning closer to Kagome over the fence, she whispered. "Catch yourself a cute boy?"

Her voice unfortunately not low enough to be missed by the sensitive Hanyou's ears. Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed scarlet causing Peony to smile a knowing smile. Kagome coughed embarrassed before answering, "This is Inuyasha. He is . . . A friend of mine."

"Oh, just a friend." Peony asked her voice teasing. She smiled at Inuyasha and gave Kagome a wink. "Well, no matter. Let's see that's four tickets. You going to pay the extra dollar for snow mobile rides?"

"Yes." Kagome's mother said.

"Ok that comes to ten dollars. Five dollars off for the amazing cookies I am sure you got stashed somewhere in that bag of yours." Peony stated pleasantly.

"Yes, I bring some every year. " Kagome's mother smiled and paid the money before digging into the bag and pulling out a small tin. "And here is a few just for your family. A thank you for all those apples you sent over last spring."

"Thank you. Ok kids hold out your right wrist for me now. "Peony stated holding out a chubby arm towards Inuyasha. "You first handsome. "Inuyasha blushed scarlet. Kagome pushed him forward urging him to hold out his wrist. When he did Peony produced a bright yellow paper band and fastened it firmly to his wrist. "There you go hon. all set..." Peony stated patting his hand before letting him go. Inuyasha retracted a hand and was about to turned to ask Kagome what the wrist bands before but before he could Kagome's mother gently pulled him aside.

"Over here, Inuyasha, so the others can get theirs." She said gently before stepping forward to stick out her hand."

When they all had their bands, Peony nodded. "There now you are all set to go. Well come on inside. I am sure that Souta is anxious to get to those hills." Peony stated flipping up a latch and opening a gate in the fence to let them pass by. Souta practically ran through the gate and into the tent.

"Souta, you stay off the hills till we get a place set up?" his mother called out hurrying after him.

Kagome and Inuyasha brought up the rear still trying to recover from the embarrassing incident at the gate. Inuyasha rubbed at his face trying to erase the blush that still lingered there. Glancing over at Kagome, he saw the young girl blush again and look away. _She hesitated when she introduced me. That's not like Kagome._ Inuyasha thought absentmindedly. _Usually when she introduces me to someone new she has a whole back story created in her mind before they even finish asking who I am_.Something in Inuyasha's mind grasped the possibility that this fact was significant. Glancing again over at Kagome, Inuyasha felt a bud of hope begin in his chest. _Could that mean that maybe she considered me to be someone more than just a friend. Maybe someone really important to her. What do they call them in her time? Oh yeah, boyfriend. _The word made his heart quicken as a pleasant feeling of warmth settled over him. _Hmm. . Kagome's boyfriend. I think I kind of like that. _Inuyasha thought happily.

Kagome glanced over at him and Inuyasha blushed deeply when he realized that she caught him staring. She simply smiled at him and looked at the ground. _Could she be thinking the same thing? _Inuyasha wondered silently. Shyly, he reached out and took her hand in his. The action was contradictory to his usually guarded nature and yet he felt sort of comfortable doing it. Kagome did not act embarrassed and pull away from his touch despite all the curious stares the action was promoting. In fact, she seemed to draw closer to him. When she did he noticed several of the guys standing around the tent giving him an envious look. He smirked at himself in satisfaction, feeling his ego swell slightly. _She don't mind holding my hand even thought we are in public and around all her friends. _Inuyasha smiled. _Yes, perhaps she does consider me her boyfriend._

The group slipped inside of the huge makeshift tent. Several battery operated heaters dotted the floor here and there filling the tarp like material of the tent with pleasantly warm air. Around these heaters small barriers were set up to keep the many small children who were darting about away from the hot metal. Also situated around the heaters were quite a few tables and chairs that provided for the parents who sat and chatted while waiting for their children to come in from the snow. To the side of the tent a long table of refreshments was set up, stacked with all sorts of snacks and food. Kagome's mother headed that direction after pulling another giant tin of cookies from her bag. Souta followed behind her impatient.

"Come on mom. I want to go out and sled." he stated his arms crossed.

"One minute Souta. Let me grab us a table. . ." She began, setting down the tin and heading over towards a circle of tables.

"But mom."

"No buts. We dot grab a table now and we won't have one latter when we come in for hot chocolate. Besides, father will need somewhere to sit when he comes in with his friends." Kagome's mother pulled the bag off her shoulder and placed in on one of the tables in the circle and turned to face her son. "You need to learn to be patient."

Souta rolled his eyes and plopped down into one of the chairs. Kagome's mother ignored him as she began to set some of their items on a few of the chairs. Kagome watched her with a slightly skeptical look. "You sure no one will take anything mom?" Kagome asked, scanning the room. "There are a lot of unfamiliar faces here this year."

"Oh, I'm not worried. Our friends will keep an eye on them for us. I am sure that if someone decides to try and snatch something someone will say something to us." Kagome's mother said while waving at another friend sitting across the room.

Inuyasha smiled slightly. _Well I guess I know where she gets her trusting nature from. _He thought before giving Kagome's hand a squeeze. Kagome flashed him a smile, a soft pink blush spreading across her face.

Meanwhile, Souta let out an annoyed sigh and looked longingly at the other side of the tent where the loud laughter and cries of joy were imitating. Kagome's mother rolled her eyes and she then turned to her son. "Ok Souta, no need for dramatics." Turning towards the two teens she said. "Come on you two; let's go before Souta runs off without us."

The little boy did not seem to notice the smart remark. Instead, his face lit up and he snatched up one of the rolled up pink sleds his mother had set on the table. With his other hand he grabbed Inuyasha's robe and started to pull the boy towards the exit of the tent will all the strength he could muster. "Come on Inuyasha, let's go." Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome hopping for a little help. Kagome just smiled and held on tightly to his hand.

"Now Souta, slow down." His mother called out grabbing the other sleds and watching with an amused twinkle in her eyes.

Souta paused at the exit and turned to beam at the Hanyou. "Check this out." he said slyly, pausing dramatically for a second before whipping back the tent with dramatic flare. Inuyasha stared over the scenery in amazement for a moment. In front of him a lay a series of huge sprawling hills. Snow covered, these hills seemed to go on forever, their steep sides dipping up and down, dotted here in there with trees. _They look more like mountains then hills. _Inuyasha thought as he leaned over to get a better look. On the sides of these giant hills he was shocked to see children of all ages careening down the side with impressive speed. Under them, various plastic objects, like the pink things he had pulled from the car, carried the squealing children smoothly across the snow. At the bottom of the hills, he could see children jumping off the sled and turning to trudge up the hills, their faces bright with joy and their giggles echoing off the hills. Inuyasha gapped at the laughing children before turning to Kagome. "Um, so this is sledding huh?" He asked

Kagome giggled as she watched him stare at the hill in disbelief. "Yep."

Souta gave him a curious look. "You mean there isn't any sledding in your time?" he asked.

"No, there isn't. " Inuyasha whispered in reply. Inuyasha watched the fun with fascination. He was so absorbed in the action that he actually starting when kagome pushed one of those pink pieces of plastic in his hand. Studying it he gave her a look of suspicion. "Don't seem very safe." as if to punctuate his remark a scream rang out on the hill. Inuyasha turned to watch with extreme concern in his eyes as the child who shouted speeded towards impact with one of the few trees that dotted the hill. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder stopping him just in time from lurching forward towards the child. The child skirted the tree easily and continued to laugh as she speed forward. Inuyasha let out a breath that he did not realize he was that he was holding.

Kagome giggled. "See, perfectly safe." Inuyasha gave a nasty look causing her to laugh. "Don't worry, we will show you how to do it, no problem."

"Come on Inuyasha lets go." Souta said beckoning him forward. "I found a place with no trees."

Inuyasha went over to where the young boy was standing with Kagome on his heels. Souta set his sled down on the snow and motioned for Inuyasha to do the same. Inuyasha unrolled the pink sled and went to place it on the ground, but suddenly found Kagome's hands stopping him.

"Souta, don't you think it would be best if Inuyasha went down with you the first time that way that he could see how it was done." Kagome asked her little brother tugging the pink sled out of Inuyasha hands. "After all, he never went down a hill before. He might not be too good a steering."

Souta smiled wickedly at his sister. "You mean you don't want to be the one who he rides with. You would be in front after all"

Kagome flushed pink and glared at her brother. Inuyasha gave her a confused look but she did not seem to notice. "No, I think that he would be better of riding with you. Don't slam into any trees. You seemed to be very good at that last year." She shot back.

"Not my fault you crowded me into them." Souta growled back. The two children glared at each other.

Inuyasha decided to step in before it turned into an all-out fist fight in the snow. "So what do I have to do?" He asked the young boy, distracting him.

"What? Oh you? All you have to do is sit behind me. " Souta said. "And hold on." Souta lowered himself on to the pink material.

Inuyasha sat carefully on the pink mat and put his arms around the boy. The boy pulled the front of the mat up holding on to a long rope threaded through a cut in the front of the sled. Glancing back at Inuyasha, Souta asked, "You ready?"

Inuyasha took one last look down the long hill and felt a mix of fear and excitement swirl in his stomach before he turned and nodded at Souta. "Alright then, let's go." Souta stated. Scooting forward on the sled, he started to wiggle his way towards the end of the hill. He paused for a moment at the very edge of the hill, glancing back at Inuyasha. "Hold on." he stated before digging into the snow and giving one more finally push. They began to move. Slowly at first but then faster and faster before they were careening down the hill at full speed.

Inuyasha gasped out loud as the sled began to pick up speed. Rushing down the first big dipping hill, Inuyasha gave a cry of joy as his stomach was left behind on the top of the mountain as the sled quickly began to resemble a rollercoaster ride with all the bumps and dips. The snow banks flew by and the world seemed to blur around him. The wind whipped around him stinging his face and causing his hair to whip wildly in the wind, but Inuyasha did not mind. Instead the hanyou seemed to lean forward into the wind, a look of wonder and excitement glued to his face. When they went over the first dip in the hill, Inuyasha gave a cry of pleasure and had to resist the urge to scream like a child. _Feels like I am riding on kirrara, like I am flying, gliding on air. _Inuyasha smiled and felt a laugh burst from his chest as the plunged over a particularly steep hill.

Souta glanced back from his steering to smile brightly back at the hanyou. Giggling, he turned back around and yet out a whoop as they went over another hill pulling another causing Inuyasha to giggle as well. Both of them dissolved into laughter. As they began to near the bottom, the sled finally began to slow. Souta began to pull up on the sled to slow them to a stop. Inuyasha took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself as they slid to a stop. He felt slightly dizzy and out of breath from the ride and his laughter. _That was amazing. _He thought. _Kagome's got to try that. _As if she read his mind, Souta and Inuyasha suddenly heard the sound of sliding snow behind them and turned just in time to see Kagome pull her sled up not far from them

Kagome smiled at the two boys as she stood. "You like it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a smile. She had been right behind them the whole ride and had to giggle at the joyous expression that Kagome had seen on the hanyou's face. Inuyasha blushed and nodded. "Good, cause that's pretty much what we will be doing all afternoon." Kagome said.

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the concept. "Really?" He said a hint of excitement creeping into his voice. "Will I be able to go down by myself next time?"

Kagome eyes sparkled with amusement at Inuyasha's childlike excitement. "Yeah, we will show you how to steer next time."

"We can have races too." Souta piped in.

"Race?" Inuyasha questioned

"Yep, first one to the bottom wins." Souta explained

"We need to teach Inuyasha how to steer before we can do anything else. We don't want him to go of hitting a tree?"

"Actually that would be kind of funny." Souta muttered earning him a death glare from his sister. Ignoring her, Souta picked up the sled and started to treads across the snow parallel to the hill. Kagome did the same and followed close behind.

"Where are you guys going?" Inuyasha asked rushing to catch up. "I thought you said that we were going to go do it again."

"We are." Souta said without looking back at him.

"Then, why aren't you guys heading towards the top of the hill." He asked.

Kagome paused to let him catch up. "We are going over to the four-wheel rides."

"Oh yeah, those bike things." Inuyasha said softly.

"Bike things?" Souta asked, giving his sister a funny look.

"Don't ask." Kagome stated. Turning to Inuyasha she said. "They should be right over here. They will take us back to the top."

"Ok, Kagome. Is that what these little yellow bands are for?" He asked pulling on his. Kagome grabbed his arms to stop him.

"Yes, don't pull on it or you will end up breaking it." She said. "Now, come on."

Coming around the corner of a rather steep hill, Inuyasha caught sight of a line of kids waiting sleds in hand. In front of the kids, a rather peevish looking teen stood staring towards the top of the hill. Kagome elbowed Inuyasha before pointing towards the line. "There's where we get picked up. The boy with the long hair's name is Jesse. He's Peony's son. He and his friends are the ones who drive the kids up on the four-wheelers."

Inuyasha nodded. Kagome then motioned him forward as she dashed over to get into the back of the line, "Come on Inuyasha." She beckoned. The boy Kagome mentioned turned at the sound of her voice.

"Is that you Kagome?" Inuyasha heard him call out. The boy spoke a few short words to his friend before walking their direction. Jesse walked over to them stopping just a few feet in front of Kagome "You healthy enough to come? I am so glad. I was worried that I would not see this year.

Kagome smiled. "Hi, Jess. Yeah, me and my family wanted to take Inuyasha sledding. "Kagome said pulling Inuyasha up to stand beside him. " Inuyasha's a friend of mine that staying with us for the holiday. Inuyasha this is Jesse, the boy I told you about." she said. Inuyasha nodded at Jesse. Jesse smiled thinly at Inuyasha before turning back to Kagome. Inuyasha frowned. _What the hell is wrong with him? _He thought.

Kagome did not seem to notice. "How are you, Jesse?" she asked turning towards the ebony haired boy. "I haven't seen you since last year. You still going to that vocational school."

"Yeah, for mechanics. Nice place. They say I might even be able to graduate a year early at the rate I am going. " Jesse stated, glancing up the hill before turning back to her. "Of course, I do miss going to public school," Jesse said leaning over to smile at her, his green eyes scanning her provocatively. "There are not any pretty girls there. Not like you anyway." Jesse said giving her a seductive smile. Inuyasha glared at him. _I don't like the way that that boy is looking at her. He's looking at her like she is a piece of meat. _He thought. As if he could read Inuyasha's mind, Jesse glanced over at him and his lips curled into a threatening smile. His eyes told him with no works "back off". Inuyasha resisted the urge to growl. _That boy means trouble. _

Kagome blushed at Jesse's comment, not seeming to notice the silent feud going on right in front of her eyes, "Oh that is too bad." She said softly

Jesse smiled and leaned in closer. "Oh that's ok. I am just glad to see you here. Maybe you and I can sit down and have some hot chocolate and . . ."

"Hey Kagome, you sure it won't be easier just to walk up the hill." Inuyasha interrupted, stepping in between the two, causing Jesse to give him a sharp glare. Inuyasha pretended not to notice. "These four-wheeler things are too slow. Come on, I can carry you two." Inuyasha urged.

Kagome frowned at him. "Inuyasha just be patient. The four-wheelers should be here soon."

"Besides you can't carry them both up the hill. In fact, I doubt you would be carrying Souta the whole way up the hill. It's treacherous." Jesse stated with a sly self-satisfied smile on his face, his words implying something else. "Now, about that hot chocolate. I switch shifts with my friend at three. We could sit down and have a cup. Maybe even take a ride on one of the four-wheelers. I am sure that Souta could entertain your . . . Friend." Jesse continued giving Inuyasha a look a maid might give a cockroach. Inuyasha glared at him.

Kagome gave Jesse a disapproving look, not liking his tone. "Oh, you would be surprised, Jesse. Inuyasha is stronger then he looks. Anyway, I have already promised the rest of my day to Inuyasha." Kagome stated dryly. Kagome took a step towards Inuyasha. "Well, it was nice seeing you, Jesse." She said in a dismissive tone.

"Yeah," Inuyasha smiled and reached out to offer his hand. "Nice meeting you, Jesse." _That's right. Get lost. _Inuyasha thought. Jesse eyes narrowed and his smile turned thin, forced. He pretended not to see Inuyasha's offered hand.

"Yeah well maybe some other time then." He said slightly strained. Giving Inuyasha one last deadly look, he turned back to Kagome. "Till next time Kagome." He said sweetly before turning back around to go back to monitor the line.

_Yeah, till next time. Next time I break your neck. _Inuyasha thought arms crossed. Kagome glanced back and forth from Jesses retreating back to the murderous look in Inuyasha's eyes and sighed. Inuyasha glanced over at her and caught a gleam of sadness in her eyes. Covered by the red cap, his ears flattened to his head in guilt. _First time I meet any of her friends here and it had to be him. That definitely could have gone better. _

"I'm sorry about him, Inuyasha." Kagome said softly. "Usually he is so easygoing."

_She's apologizing to me. I'm the one who could have been nicer. _Inuyasha thought. Trying to lighten the mood, he said. "Yeah, I don't think he liked me much. Can't imagine why." He commented nonchalantly letting his eyes sparkle with a wicked look.

Kagome giggled. "Oh yeah, with your impeccable manners and welcoming attitude, you guys should have been fast friends."

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. Jesse's an idiot." Souta stated casually.

"Souta!! That's not nice," Kagome cried out glancing back at the boy she had almost forgotten.

Souta shrugged. "It's true. He looks at you funny. It's not right"

Inuyasha smirked at the boy. _Thank you Souta. _He thought.

Kagome turned red at the comment. "How would you know? You're just a kid."

"Um duh, anyone with eyes and half a brain could see how he stares at you."

Kagome opened her mouth like she was about to snap something back but stopped when a low humming filled the air. The humming quickly turned into a roar and Inuyasha glanced up the hill to try to discern what this strange new sound was. Just then a giant mechanical contraption came flying over the hill and raced towards them. Inuyasha stared at it with a mixture of amazement and apprehension. He was not sure but he could guess what this new mechanical marvel was. "Four-wheeler?" he asked softly.

"Yep." Kagome confirmed frowning slightly as she watched the reckless driver. "Don't worry; they won't drive that fast carrying people. Parents would have a fit."

Inuyasha nodded as he watched the group of children standing in front of them pick up their sleds and approach the mechanical contraption. The driver waited for the kids to settle in before saying something which caused all the kids to nod before the vehicle came back to life and speeded back up the hill. As it was cresting the top, another four-wheeler appeared and headed their direction.

'Here's your ride." Jesse said walking back their way as the four-wheeler skidded to a stop. His voice was calm and businesslike but his eyes still held a little resentment from his earlier brush off. "You're going to have to wait a minute though." He stated as the driver jumped off. "Scott needs to find his sister and tell her something. You guys can go get on though."

"Come on, Inuyasha. I'll show you where to sit." Souta cried out happily as he dashed for the four-wheeler. Jesse's eyes narrowed and he turned his eyes to Inuyasha.

"You mean you never rode on a four-wheeler before?" Jesse asked a hint of malice leaking into his eyes.

Inuyasha again resisted the urge to growl at the boy. "No, so what."

"That's kind of strange for a guy around here don't you think." Jesse said smirking. "At least all of the normal guys."

Inuyasha felt his hand clench at his side. _Keep it up buddy and we will just see if you can ride one after I am through with you. _

Kagome hurriedly stepped in between them. "Inuyasha's not from around here. He . . . He's lived in the city for half his life. Yeah, so no he would not have ridden one. "

"Oh, a city boy. My father always said that nothing intelligent ever came out of the city." Jesse said giving Inuyasha a fake smile. "Such a relief to see a guy like you proving them wrong huh Inuyasha?" Jesse turned toward the vehicle. "You know, you guys should not have to stand here and wait for Scott to get back when I can just take you up myself. It won't take too long."

Kagome gave him a skeptic look. "How nice of you, Jesse. But you don't have to do that for us."

"Oh that's ok Kagome. I would be glad to help a friend like you. Besides, I'm sure that Inuyasha would love to get back to the hills. I can't imagine a city boy getting to sled much." Jesse responded. Before Kagome could protest, he walked over and jumped on to the four-wheeler. Glancing back at Inuyasha he smiled. "Well come on Inuyasha. Thought you wanted to get up there fast. Isn't that why you interrupted earlier."

Inuyasha did not like this situation one bit. He was not even sure that he wanted to get on the four-wheeler when this guy Scott was going to drive it. Seeing the thing flying down the hill the way it had did not make Inuyasha want to just jump onto the back of it, but with Jesse driving it the situation had taken on a whole new twist. There were only three possible situations that could happen here, none of them particularly appealing. One, He would have to sit back while Jesse no doubt flirted with Kagome the whole way up the hill. This was if by some miraculous turn of fate he actually liked the ride. Two, he would be lucky if Jesse only laughed at him as he clutched the cushions with all his might, terrified within an inch of his life. Or three, Jesse was merciful and just drove so fast that he would fly off and roll down the hill obtaining only minor bruises if he was careful. None of these options held any particular joy for him. _But if I back down or decline his offer, he would be sure not to let me forget it. Plus, I would probably embarrass Kagome. _The last thing he wanted was to do that. Guys like Jesse were just like Naraku. They leaped on any weakness and bit down, refusing to let go till it killed.

Clenching his fist, Inuyasha started towards the four-wheeler. "Sure Jesse, we would love a ride." He forced himself to say as he walked over to four-wheeler. On the back just behind the driver there was a narrow strip of free space. On this space someone had fastened a crude metal rack which extended the space several inches. This metal rack was covered by some rather comfortable cushions and had several handles welded on in which one could hold on to while they road. With these modifications three could ride. One behind the driver and two supported by the modifications. Inuyasha hesitated in where to sit. Souta already had made himself comfortable in one of the two back seats which left one back seat and the seat with the driver left. Inuyasha shivered at the thought of Kagome clinging tightly to Jesse's back as they sped up the hill. Then again he did not relish the idea of him having to do it either. Thinking about some of the previous things Jesse had said about 'normal boys', Inuyasha sighed and gave up. Climbing onto the rack in the back, he shot Jesse a 'now what you going to do' look, trying to muster up some cocky arrogance that he really did not feel right now.

Jesse frowned at him. Turning back to Kagome, who was still standing in the snow watching this overblown show of male testosterone with little amusement. "Well Kagome? Inuyasha seems up for it. Come on. "He said with a smirk. Kagome frowned but having little other choice relented and followed Jesse to the four-wheeler. Once there, Jesse climbed on and offered a hand out to Kagome. "Need a little help?" he asked.

Kagome gave him a disapproving look. "I think I can manage Jesse. You better not be planning anything."

"Oh, come on Kagome what could I be planning." He asked faying innocents. Glancing back at Inuyasha he smiled. "Ready for your first four-wheel ride city boy."

"Definitely."

"Good lets go." Jesse said before gunning it.

Inuyasha resisted the urge to yelp as the four-wheeler lurched forward almost knocking him completely off. He quickly tightened his grip and closed his eyes. Beside him, Souta let out a laugh as they speed wildly up the steep incline of the hill.

"Jesse, you slow the four-wheeler down right now." Kagome said breathlessly clutching to the boys back. She was afraid to glance back to see how Inuyasha was doing, afraid that she would lose her grip in the process.

"Oh, come on Kagome. What you yelling for?" Jesse said with a smile giving it a little more gas.

"Jesse!"

Meanwhile on the back of the four-wheeler, Inuyasha resisted the urge to scream as the four-wheeler kicked again and increased in speed. _What is this guy trying to kill us? _He thought. _We must be going at lease as fast as the car. _Suddenly, he heard Kagome give a shriek of fear and a stab of panic went through his heart. _Oh, no she did not fall off did she? _Gathering his courage, Inuyasha cracked open his eyes to check. Kagome appeared to be fine, clutching hard enough to Jesse that her nails were probably drawing blood, but otherwise ok. Inuyasha glanced over to Souta and was immediately shocked by the passing scenery.

Inuyasha's eyes flew open as he watched the hills pass by in a blur, but instead of feeling dizzy or sick like he did in the car Inuyasha was shocked to find that he felt fine. Actually more than fine. Inuyasha smiled as he felt the wind whip across his face, bringing with it the sweet smell of the forest mixed with the smell of food from the tent. _This is even better then sledding. _He thought. Inuyasha laughed as he felt all the tension leave his body and he relaxed. _Reminds me of running in the forest only this way you would never get tired. Really wish we had one of these back at our time. I wonder how fast it goes. _Forgetting his earlier animosity against him, Inuyasha called up to Jesse, "Hey, can this thing go any faster?" He asked, almost screaming to be heard over the whirling wind going past.

Kagome whipped around so fast Inuyasha was surprised that she did not break her neck. "Are you crazy?"

Jesse laughed. "Sorry city boy, we are almost at the top. Remind me next time and I will show you what she can really do" True to his work, Jesse began to let back on the throttle as the four-wheeler neared the top of the hill.

The instant they slowed to a stop Kagome jumped off to glare at Jesse, her eyes flashing with anger. "You trying to get us killed?" She yelled at Jesse, who stared at her with an amused in his eyes. Inuyasha got off as well, Souta right behind him. "That is the last time I ever get on a four-wheeler with you Jesse." Kagome stated before turning to stomp away.

Jesse just raised an eyebrow at her retreating back. Turning to Inuyasha he offered his hand. "Guess I underestimated you, Inuyasha. You tougher then you look which is good cause you will need it dealing with her. All I can tell you is good luck. " He said glancing back at Kagome in the distance.

Inuyasha looked surprise. Taking the offered hand he shook it. "You mean that's it. Not going to fight me for her?"

Jesse laughed. "No, that would be a losing battle for me. Besides, looks like you already have a big lead. Fight smart not stupid that's my motto. She likes you. Treat her good will you." Jesse said as he mounted the four-wheeler once more. Giving Inuyasha a wave, he flew back down the hill without waiting for a reply.

Inuyasha shook his head as he watched him go. "I will, Jesse." He whispered. Something tugged on his shirt. Inuyasha turned to Souta.

"Come on, we better catch up to sis before she throws a fit. Besides, the sooner we teach you to steer the sooner we can start racing." Souta said giving Inuyasha a wicked smile. Turning he dashed after his sister. Inuyasha gave the retreating Jesse one last look before shaking his head. _Why is it that I feel as if I have passed some kind of important test?_ He wondered silently. _He was such a jerk at first but he gave her up just like that. Could it be that he was just testing me? Making sure that I was really strong enough for kagome, that I deserved her? _Inuyasha smiled faintly before turning to follow Souta. _You're not to bad yourself Jesse. _

(A.N Ok I know what you are thinking. One, this is a day late. I told you guys that I would get it out by the end of the month and it's the first. Sorry I tried. Two this chapter was not about sled races. I know. That's one of the reasons why it's late. It started out as a chapter about sled races and veered into a whole new realm which I must say I sort of like where it went. Don't worry; the races will be next chapter. I decided that instead of trying to overload you guys with pages by trying to tack it on to the end of this long plot segment I will just break it up here. I'm sorry if this caused anyone some disappointment but I kind of liked the idea of one of Kagome's friends testing Inuyasha to see if he was worthy of her. It both solidified Inuyasha's growing suspicion that Kagome considers him to be her "boyfriend" [not that quick is he] and provides Inuyasha with a little more confidence in himself and his worthiness. Besides I love playing the antagonist once in a while. Keep fresh ideas flowing. But enough of me trying to stand up for my work.

You guys obviously know what next, sled racing is. Might skip over the whole teaching to steer thing might not. It depends on how I feel tomorrow when I start the chapter. Or depends on what you guys think. Oh and if you guys want to see good old gramps careening down the snow bank on a sled let me know too. I will feel kind of evil doing it without at least a few of you saying that you would find it as funny as I do. As for other stories, I have a request for some ear based fluff that I will probably be starting soon and the ever present and ever neglected Ramen Anonymous. To be honest with you guys I might not be able to get to that till summer which thankfully is exactly 37 days away. Once summer hits I will have more time to write then I have ideas. I will try my hardest to get all these pesky problems taken care of but I can't make any promises. I will continue pushing ahead with my other stories so don't worry you will still have plenty to read.

Well that's it then. Wonder if anyone even reads these author notes things. Anyway review if you liked it, review if you don't [and have a specific reason why. don't flame to flame. I got enough problems ;)] review if you just want to chew me out for not having the races up yet. Anything you want. And as always thanks for reading.)


	9. Chapter 9: Race for love

**Chapter 9: Race for Love**

Inuyasha and Souta jogged across the pure white snow, chasing the fuming Kagome as she determinedly stomped away from the retreating snow mobile that was carrying Jesse down the hill. Inuyasha suppressed a smirk as he watched the boy gun it down to the bottom. _Well that was an interesting encounter. Wonder if all of Kagome's family's friends are as interesting. Hope not. _Shaking his head slightly, he turned his attention back to Kagome.

"Kagome wait up." Souta called out chasing his sister's retreating figure. "You're going too fast."

Kagome spun around. "Next time we go down the hill, we are walking to the other side to get on the snow mobiles understand." She asked, her face flushed with annoyance, her brown eyes flashing with anger.

Her expression stopped the two in their tracks, and Inuyasha and the boy exchanged bewildered looks. This only seemed to annoy Kagome further for the girl then let out a frustrated huff and turned to storm off once more. Inuyasha had to resist the urge to laugh as he studies her twitching eyebrows and furious expression with a trace of amusement. _Man she's mad. _He thought repressing a the boy called Jesse which he had initially despised do to his flirtatious nature towards Kagome, had went a little too fast up the giant hills that Kagome and her family had came to sled on, but it wasn't bad enough to work herself into a huff over. Inuyasha had thoroughly enjoyed the ride himself and when it had ended, Jesse had become one of the friendliest people he had meant so far. He even gave Inuyasha some advice on how to win Kagome over, not that it seemed do any good for Jesse himself. _Seemed like Jesse just likes messing with people, particularly with Kagome. _He could not blame him. She looked so cute when she was angry. He loved the way she would screw up her face, ball up her fist, and scream at him. Almost makes the following sit well worth it.

Watching the young woman stomping through the snow, Inuyasha could not resist. Smiling mischievously, Inuyasha braced himself before calling out to her. "But Kagome, Jesse promised next time he would show me how fast that thing could go remember?"

Souta gave the hanyou a look that clearly stated 'are you crazy', but Inuyasha wasn't paying attention. He was waiting for Kagome's reaction. And he did not have to wait long because as soon as those words left his mouth, Kagome turned to face him, her face the color of a ripe apple. She gave the hanyou a glare so cold it could have turned him to stone. She balled up her fist and she squared her shoulders in a stance that reminded Inuyasha of a solider about to go into battle. Then Kagome looked the hanyou directly into the eyes and her body went ridged. "Inuyasha, . . . sit." She spat.

Inuyasha slammed face first into the cold snow as the spell gripped the necklace and drug him to the ground. Inuyasha finally allowed him to smirked, _Yep, definitely worth it. _As he lay there, his sensitive ears caught the sound of Kagome's boots crunching on the powder surrounding him as she pivoted and continued to storm away. A few seconds later Souta's footsteps joined in.

"Kagome, that wasn't very nice." Souta protested, jogging to keep up with his sister. "He didn't do anything wrong. I'm going to tell mom about this." The young boy threatened glaring at his sister. Trudging beside her, he glanced back at the boy still stuck in the snow. "Look, he can't even get up."

Kagome shrugged and continued walking leaving the hanyou behind. "So, serves him right. Besides it's just the spell, it will wear off eventually."

From his position still face down in the snow, Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _Eventually. _He thought wearily. Staying as still as possible to avoid inadvertently sending snow down into his clothing, he listened as the two young sibling's footsteps faded into the distance _. _As they did, another sound caught his attention. Soft voices approaching. His heckles rose on the back of his neck. _Someone is standing over me. _He thought with a shiver.

"Is he dead?" he heard a soft young voice ask.

Just that moment, Inuyasha felt the invisible force upon his back begin to lift as the spell wore off. The second his whole body was free, Inuyasha leapt to his feet, ready for a fight. When he did, he found himself face to face with a little girl that looked to be about five. Around her, a group of older children stood a distance off, holding sleds in their hands. Inuyasha glanced at them, seeing a slight trace of uneasiness in their eyes, before fixing his gaze on the little girl in front of him. The little girl stared back with curious cornflower blue eyes.

"Hello," The young girl said giving Inuyasha a small wave.

Inuyasha glanced behind him, confused for a moment whether or not the child was talking to him. Usually children from his time knew better then to talk to a half demon. Seeing no one else, he turned back around and looked at her. "Um, hi."

"We saw you and that pretty girl fighting and then you fell down. You laid there for a long time. Are you dead?" The little girl asked taking a step towards him. "My brother pushed me down once and it was really cold. I won't lay in the snow. Specially on my face." she informed him as she circled him. Inuyasha gave her a glare. _Like I could help it. _He thought. He considered giving the child a good thump like he did Shippo when he said something stupid but decided against it. Instead, he gave the child a little warning growl, which seemed to frighten children behind him. The girl in front of him, however, did not seem to notice. "Your cloths are all wet. Your mommies going to be mad at you."

An older male child stepped out of the group. "He's fine, sis. Come on, let's go."

The child ignored the boy as well. Looking Inuyasha over, the young girl frowned. "You got long hair. Boys aren't supposed to have long hair."

Inuyasha smirked slightly brushing the snow from his clothing. _Brave little thing. _He thought. Deciding to humor her at least for the moment, he replied. "Really, lots of boys I know have long hair, and no, I'm not hurt. I'm Inuyasha. What's your name?"

"Sakura," the young girl stated. "Your hair is pretty, even if it's long."

"Thank you," Inuyasha said politely glancing off in the direction the two youths fading images had disappeared. Looking at the girl, he said. "Anyway, I'm fine, but I have to get going." Walking forward, the Hanyou watched as the small circle of children surrounding him parted permitting him to pass through. However, after trudging a few feet in the snow, Inuyasha became acutely aware of the sound of small footsteps following him and glancing back saw that the little girl had fallen into step behind him. The older brother trudged begrudgingly, yet silent at her side.

"My grandmother has hair like yours. She says its 'cus she's old. You don't look old." The little girl stated jogging up in front of him to get a better look at him. "Fuji, do you think he is old?"

Inuyasha glanced back at the brother who glared at him. To his sister, he said, "Of course he's not old, stupid. He just dyed it."

"No, I didn't." Inuyasha shot back, pausing to glare at the boy. The boy gave him a frightened look. Inuyasha immediately felt a little bit guilty. Smiling at the boy slightly in an attempt to sooth his fear, Inuyasha turned himself back around to face the little girl. "Actually, you're right I am old. Over 500 years old in fact, but I think you should head back. After all, I am sure your mother must be worried about you by now."

"Is that lady your sister?"

Inuyasha paused confused. "What?"

"That mean lady." The little girl clarified her blue eyes sparkling curiously.

Inuyasha blinked. "Kagome? Oh no, she's not my sister." He stated, resisting the urge to curse when he felt a blush threaten to rise on his cheeks. It had occurred to him that he had been doing a lot of blushing as of late and he didn't like that.

The little girls eyes brightened and her lips curved into a little smile. "Oh, I get it. She's your girlfriend isn't it?"

Inuyasha felt his cheeks redden and he rushed to turn away. "Um, no she's. . . Just a friend. You really should be leaving." He replied quickening his steps. The little girl giggled and skipped to keep up with him.

"You like her don't you?" She questioned, running to jump in front of him, blocking his way. "She's pretty. You should tell her you like her."

Inuyasha blushed deepened. "We're just. . ." Inuyasha paused suddenly realizing that his voice had grown exceedingly loud and that his fist was clenched at his side. He growled and shook his head. _I am fighting with a five year old. _

The little boy chose this time to chime in. "Sakura, come on, we got to get back before Mom flips."

"K." The little girl replied, trotting back to stand beside her brother still dragging her little sled behind her. Inuyasha paused to watch them go. After walking a few more feet the little girl spun around to face him once more. " You should pick her some flowers. Whenever my daddy makes mommy mad he gets her flowers. Maybe then she won't be so mad." Waving the little girl ran off, disappearing in the snow-white hills.

Inuyasha watched her go with a thoughtful expression. _Flowers, tell her you like her_. Shaking himself to clear his mind, Inuyasha turned back and jogged in the direction Kagome and Souta's voices had faded to.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha caught sight of the two lounging in the snow sitting on their sleds. Kagome jumps up immediately upon seeing Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, there you are. We thought you had gotten lost." The young woman commented giving him a wide smile, her earlier anger at the Hanyou seemed to have dissipated.

Inuyasha blushed. "No, Just got held up by something."

"Told you, you probably hurt him. He probably was unconscious. He just won't say anything cause he thinks you will sit him." Souta accused glaring at his sister.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Stupid." she muttered, causing the boy to stick out his tongue at his sister. "Anyway, ready to go again. This time you can go by your self now that you know what to do."

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome with a mixture of surprise and apprehension. "But I don't know how to steer yet." Inuyasha protest as a pink sled was suddenly thrust into his hand.

"Oh come on, steering is easy and of course one of us will follow you down the hill. Here. Sit down and we will show you so that you can get going." Plopping down on the ground on her own sled, Kagome grabbed the Hanyou's sword callused hand and pulling him down beside her. Inuyasha landed in the snow with a soft thud.

"Hey." the teen protested.

Kagome ignored him. "Ok Inuyasha, steering on a sled is really easy. All you do is you grab these handles right here, see, and you pull the front of the sled up like this." Kagome instructed pulling up her own sled in demonstration.

Inuyasha examined Kagome's stance for a moment before glancing down at the rolled up sled he held in his hands. Cutting the string that bound it with his claws, Inuyasha unrolled the thin plastic material and plopped it down into the snow. Jumping onto the slippery material. Inuyasha pulled his own sled up, mimicking Kagome. "Like this?"

"Uh huh. Ok, so that's it. Now, if you want to turn, all you have to do is to lean in the direction to the way you want to go. If you want to turn right, you lean to the right . To turn left, lean to the left. Think you can do that?" Kagome asked, demonstrating again how to turn to her attentive is not impatient student.

"Left, right." Inuyasha repeated following her movements intently, the look on his face more suited for someone learning bimolecular chemistry then just learning to steer a sled (A.N ok that one was for me. School sucks.) . "Ok, got that. What's next?" he said, looking up at her intently.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. _Little eager isn't he._ "Um.. . . That's it." Kagome informed him calmly. "Its sledding not rocket science."

Inuyasha gave her a questioning look. "Rocket Science?"

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "Never mind. Ok, ready for your first run?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Focusing back on the pink plastic material, he went through the motions again. _Ok, lift and right for right. Lift and left for left and . . . Pull up both to stop? How do you stop. _Inuyasha shook his head to clear his confused thoughts. "Um, Kagome. . ." before Inuyasha could finish the question, hands suddenly grasped his back.

"Ok, go Inuyasha." Souta cried out. Grabbing firmly on to the youths shoulders, the young boy gave Inuyasha a quick but effective push. The teen, which had unfortunately set his sled down on that edge of a rather steep incline, immediately began to slip forward. Inuyasha's claws dug into his hands as he gripped the sled handles with all his might as the incline caused the sled to pick up speed at an alarming rate. Soon the trees, hills, and other sleders began to blur as the sled slid gracefully over the snow.

Inuyasha's heart thudded wildly out of control as he held on for dear life. _Oh crap, I am going to crash. I don't know how to stop this thing. _His mind raced as he stared at the scenery slipping by. White mound after white mound whizzed past and it was all Inuyasha could do to hold on to his dignity and stop himself from screaming. Then the worst happened when suddenly, the sled vaulted over a hill revealed a large fir tree directly in Inuyasha's path. The hanyou yelped. _Damn left. Left!! How do you turn this stupid thing to the left. _His eyes widening in remembrance. Inuyasha tightened his grip on the sled and yanked the material sharply to the left. The sled slowly began to slide leftward, but at a pace that was painfully slow. Inuyasha stared at the tree, silently praying for the sled to hurry up and turn. _Damn, I am not going to make it. _He thought mournfully as he saw the tree come ever closer. Inuyasha closed his eyes. _Please turn faster. _He prayed. Seconds passed. No thump. Inuyasha cracked open his eyes to see clear snow in front of him. _I did it _.He thought glancing back at the big fir._ I cleared it. _

Inuyasha heard a giggle and the sound of sliding snow as someone came up beside him on their own sled. Inuyasha glanced over and flashed Kagome a wide smile. "Look Kagome, I'm steering pretty well ain't I?" The hanyou boasted proudly. Kagome did not answer. Instead, her eyes grew wide as saucers as she stared at some thing slightly further in front of Inuyasha sled. Inuyasha, who had not been focusing on what was in front of him, turned his attention back to the front and gasped. Just over the hill, a small line of children sat their sleds side by side. Inuyasha's eyes widened. His mind began to race. _Damn. . . Damn, I don't know how to stop. I am going to run them over. _

Kagome seemed to read the boy's mind. "Inuyasha, jump off. . . Bail out now."

Kagome words took a few seconds to sink in. _Bail out._ The hanyou quickly obeyed, diving off the sliding pink plastic and hitting the ground hard. His forward momentum caused him to roll. Inuyasha dug his claws into the ground to try to stop, but the action did not help much. The hanyou cursed as he hit a rock, then barely grazed a tree until finally he came to a stop on a slight incline. Shortly afterwards, he heard again the sound of sliding snow.

"Inuyasha!! Inuyasha, are you ok?" Inuyasha heard Kagome cry as she slid her sled to a stop beside where he lay.

Inuyasha raised his head and groaned as he sat up. _Damn that hurt. _He thought as he rubbed his head. To Kagome he responded, "Yeah I'm ok" pulling himself to his feet e shook himself to free the clumps of snow from his hair.

Kagome giggled. "I guess I should have showed you how to stop huh."

Inuyasha nodded. "That would have been helpful." Inuyasha agreed before glancing around. "Where did that thing go?" he muttered under his breath.

Just then a small boy came trotting up to the pair. " Hey mister, I think this is yours. It hit me on the back." Handing over the pink sled, the boy smiled a toothy smile before bowing and scurrying away.

Kagome raised an eyebrow but did not comment. "You sure your ok? You hit your head pretty hard." She stated skeptically.

Inuyasha waved her away. "I'm fine. We have to get back to the top, Kagome. I want to try again." Grabbing the raven teen's hand, Inuyasha tugged her in the direction of the hilltop."

Kagome giggled at his eagerness, but resisted the tug. "Inuyasha, your going the wrong way. We should grab our sled and go the rest of the way down the hill. The snowmobiles won't come up to pick us up." Kagome cried out grabbing her own pink sled and jogging to catch up with him.

"Why wait for the snow mobiles when we can climb the hill in half the time. A third if you hadn't made me wear these boots." the hanyou teased.

Kagome frowned and stopped where she was. "Hey, you're the one who wanted to blend in. Besides, climbing up a hill this steep is to much work. We will get tired after two runs. Now come on." Kagome stated turning around and plopping back down on her sled. Before she could push off, however, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her midsection and yanked her upward. Kagome squealed. "Inuyasha!"

The hanyou ignored her. Instead, he tossed her over his shoulder and began to trudge up the hill. _Hope she doesn't sit me. _He thought. _Or we will both go down hard. _But he did not need to worry about that because the girl in question was currently to busy squirming to talk. He tightened his grip. "Oy Kagome stay still or I might drop you."

"Come on Inuyasha put me. . . Ah put me down." Kagome cried out before, to Inuyasha's shock and surprise, bursting into laughter. Kicking like a child, she squirmed and giggled demanding in a high voice to be put down. Figuring that she was not made enough to sit him, Inuyasha just smirked at her and playfully bounced her on his shoulder causing Kagome to giggle harder and squeal. Her happiness was infectious and her laughter threatened to bring Inuyasha's own roaring up from his chest. He could not remember the last time that he felt so good.

"Stay still or I will have to drop you and we don't want that pretty dark hair of your to get dirty now do we?" Inuyasha teased mischievously switching the girl's position on his shoulder so she was hanging upside down and loosened his grip like he was going to drop her on the snow. This only caused Kagome to start to shriek so loudly with a mixture of fear and excitement that it echoed. Carrying her upside down as easily as one would carry a feather, Inuyasha started to trot up the hill despite the screaming protest of the girl in his arms. Around him he could see some of the mothers of the children smiling at him in a faraway dreamlike way. _I wonder what we look like to them. Another average teenage couple I suppose. _He thought carefully skirting the fir tree that had almost caused his demise earlier. His mind stuttered suddenly. _Couple?_ He did not quite know what to make of that thought.

Meanwhile, Kagome had stopped struggling against him and was now lying limply across his back. The position made Inuyasha think of a hunter carrying a kill home. Some might have thought she was dead if not for the soft giggles that were still emanating from her. Deciding that the girl had suffered enough for contradicting him, Inuyasha took pity on her and carefully flipped her to a more comfortable and dignified position, bride style in his arms. The move caused the girl to cry out in surprise and instinctively throw her arms around his neck, clinging slightly to him. Inuyasha felt a warm flush rush into his cheeks and a fluttering begin in his chest when the young women leaned her head against his shoulder. The youth bounded skillfully up the remaining two feet of hill to make a solid landing beside Souta who had watched the whole affair with a hint of amusement.

"Nice steering." the boy teased causing the young teens already pink cheeks to turn scarlet.

"This is coming from the person who broke his arm running into a ditch last year." Kagome's muffled voice rang out from Inuyasha's shoulder. "Mhh, your chest is so warm, Inuyasha."

"Feh." Inuyasha replied causing Kagome to lift her head to smile at him. The two youths eyes locked and they froze.

Souta made a face. "Ew get a room."

Kagome blushed and glared at him, but after glancing around and seeing a good number of faces now studying them, she decided that perhaps it would be best if she got down. Pulling away from Inuyasha's shoulder, she released her arms from around Inuyasha's neck, and Inuyasha carefully put her down. She muttered a soft thank you and stepped away, "Ok, now what?" Before anyone could speak, a voice rang out.

"Kagome, Souta, there you are." Kagome's mother called out from just behind the group causing all three youths to jump about a foot.

"Mom, don't do that." Souta stated his hand grasped at his chest.

"Sorry dear, I really didn't mean to. I just came to bring you guys some hot chocolate. You guys have been sledding for over an hour now. I thought you might enjoy something warm to drink." Kagome's mother stated, smiling warmly at the three children. In her hands she balanced three small Styrofoam cups covered with tiny lids. She handed one of the cups to her daughter.

"Thanks mom." Kagome said sipping on the hot liquid. "Perfect timing as usual."

Kagome's mother smiled acknowledging at her before turning to hand Inuyasha his cup. She paused when she noticed the clothing Hanyou's dingy and dripping silver hair and raised an eyebrow. "What happened dear. You are all wet." Kagome's mother questioned, handing him the steaming cup.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but Souta jumped in before he could. "You missed it mom. Inuyasha biffed it big time on the hill. He almost ran in to a tree too." Souta said giggling.

Kagome's mother flashed Inuyasha a worried look for a moment only to receive an annoyed look in return. "Oh, you must be careful going down these hills Inuyasha. After all it was just last year that Souta broke his arm sledding didn't you dear?" she asked a mischievous glint in her eye. Souta stopped laughing and sent her a glare. Sulking, the young boy took his cup of hot chocolate from her hand and plopped down in the snow to pout.

Inuyasha expected Kagome's mother to say a simple goodbye, maybe something about making sure they bring the cup up to throw away their cups once they were done with their coco, and return to the tent to talk with the other "adults", but to the boy's surprise Kagome mother picked up Souta's abandoned sled and positioned it so that it was between her two children and plopped gracefully down in the snow beside them.

"Are you enjoying yourself Inuyasha?" the women asked warmly, suddenly producing a thermoses out of what seemed like thin air and settling back on the pink material to look at the hanyou.

Inuyasha blinked, not use to being put on the spot. "Um. . . Yeah. Sledding is lots of fun. I got to ride on this moving four-wheeled thing, that was fun. So yeah."

Kagome's mother smiled widely at him. "That's good. I'm glad that you are enjoying yourself. Have you met anyone your own age yet?" she asked. When Inuyasha shook his head, she explained. "Lots of people here go to school with Kagome. She should introduce you to some of the neighborhood. I know I have been receiving lots of curious questions about you." Kagome's mother said taking a sip out of her thermos and staring down at the children on the hill.

Inuyasha flinched and eyed the people around him wearily. Curious questions, she had said. Rarely in his life experience did that mean anything good. "I try my best to blend in." Inuyasha said meekly, his tone almost apologetic.

Kagome's mother seemed to notice and gave the boy a reassuring smile. "Oh, its not your fault, dear. You were doomed the moment Peony spotted you. She loves to gossip. Now everyone is clamoring to know more about the handsome silver haired price that Kagome is seeing."

"Mom!!!" Kagome screamed, blushing a deep scarlet. Her eyes were wide and she looked like she wanted to sink into the snow. _"_Please tell me you corrected them." Kagome demanded, burring her burning face into her hands.

"Now Kagome, it's not my place to correct them. Besides, what's the harm of letting some old ladies like me having a little something to chat about."

Inuyasha eyes shifted between Kagome and her mother. _Seeing? What's that mean? I see Kagome all the time. _

"If it bothers you, you can correct them yourself later on." Kagome's mother continued, oblivious to the Hanyou's confusion. " In the meantime, you can watch your brother and Inuyasha for awhile till I get back. Please stay off the hills."

Kagome gave her mother a confused look. "Watch Souta? Where are you going?" She asked.

"Mom, I don't need to be watched. I'm not a kid anymore." The boy protested in the same moments.

Kagome's mother offered a warm smile to both her children. "Of course, your not Souta, but even the oldest kids get hurt some time. Besides, I'm counting on you to keep an eye on Inuyasha for me." She teased winking at Inuyasha. Turning to her daughter she continued. "I won't be going far. I am just walking out to meet your grandfather at the door. They will be arriving soon." Kagome's mother stated rising from the sled. Taking the cups from the children, Kagome's mother started towards the tent. "I'll be right back. You guys just stay there."

The youths watched her go with bitten tongues. The moment she went out of hearing range, they all started talking at once.

"Man, why does she still keep me like a kid, I'm ten years old." Souta moaned immediately, sending his sister an angry glare. "Why do you always get to be in charge?"

"Stop complaining At least you don't have to a room full of blue hairs ogling at you like because they don't have anything better to do, but to talk about your personal life." Kagome grumbled.

"Hey Kagome what did your mother mean by 'seeing you'" Inuyasha asked, a question which went unheard between the bickering siblings.

"Mom says that you should always respect your elders." Souta shot back causing Kagome to send him a deadly glare. Souta stuck his tongue out in response causing Inuyasha to forget his question and began to wonder whether he should position himself between the two to prevent them for going at each other's throats.

Instead, he asked. "Um, so what we going to do now."

Both the siblings' mouths snapped shut at the question and the group fell silent .

"Um, we could go back to the tent." Kagome suggested after a pause.

"Boring." Souta called rolling his eyes. "Besides, I thought you said you don't want the blue hairs ogling at you."

"How about a hit you so hard you will become a blue hair." Kagome threatened.

"That doesn't even make sense."

"It doesn't have to. I'm in charge, remember." Kagome responded her voice rising. Inuyasha glance around them and noticed that quite a few people were looking their way. "Um guys."

"So what. Older doesn't mean smarter." Souta pointed out. "Especially in your case."

"SOUTA I AM GOING TO. . ."

"GUYS." Inuyasha finally cried out causing both siblings to swivel and glare at him. "Everyone is looking at us." He pointed out.

Kagome and Souta blushed when they saw that he was right and the group fell into silence once more.

Then Souta cried out. "I know lets have a race." Grabbing, his sled he said. " We can have a race. First, one down wins."

"Souta are you senile. Mom just said that we were supposed to stay right here." Kagome reminded him.

"Oh, come on. We can be down and back up before they even know we are gone. Besides, you know grandpa. Once he gets here, he will insist that we come and sit with him for a while. Come on Kagome, this might be the only chance we get." Souta insisted.

"No, Souta. Its to risky. Especially with Inuyasha being new at this. What would we do if he ends up ramming into a tree or something." Kagome nodded her head in firm resolve. "Nope not happening."

Souta's face seemed to fall and for a moment the boy looked like he had yielded to his fate.

Then his eyes narrowed and a sort of mischievous look came over his face. Looking at Inuyasha he sighed. "That's to bad. I mean I was going to suggest that Inuyasha ride with you since he is so new at this but if your so against it then well. . ." he trailed off.

Kagome whipped around, a slight flush tinting her cheeks. "What? Ride with me?" she glanced at . Inuyasha and her blush deepened before she looked away.

Inuyasha gave the girl a confused look. Looking down at the small pink sled, he said. "But I thought only one person could fit on one of these things."

Souta gave him a devilish grin. "Oh no two people can fit. If they scrunch together. Really close, like really, really close." He elaborated smiling from ear to ear when the hanyou turned scarlet at the thought. "We could go down together that way . And we would not have to worry about Inuyasha steering."

"No, we couldn't. I mean. . ." Kagome's resolve seemed to be faltering. "We couldn't could we."

Sensing Kagome's weakness, Souta went in for the kill. "I tell you what. We can even bet on it. First one down has to stay and listen to Grandpa tell everyone the story of when we fell into the old outhouse in the neighboring shrine. From start to finish. Even when he starts going on about how cute we looked butt naked in the tub and pulls out that picture." Souta said with a cringe. That picture of the two of them at the age of three naked, surrounded by bubbles as they cried in unison in the tub has haunted the pair at every social gathering they have ever had to face. His grandfather even threatened on occasion to put it in the paper during their birthday. Being able to slip out quietly while that story was being told was more than enough.

Kagome cocked her head to the side and looked thoughtful. "I don't know."

"Hey what will I get?" Inuyasha asked. Not that the thought of seeing one of the two siblings squirm was not enough to entice him to join. (a.n. as if he really needed a reason besides getting to cling to Kagome J), but still having something for him to look forward too would give him some motivation.

Souta shrugged. "I don't know. You and Kagome can slobber all over each other I guess." he said off-handishly.

"Souta." Kagome cried out reaching over to whack her sibling over the head. The boy ducked and what followed was a scuffle that would have reminded Inuyasha of him and Shippo if he had been listening.

But Inuyasha wasn't. Instead he was thinking about the boys words. Its not that he wanted to make out with Kagome. Even the word make out reminded him all to much of a certain amours monk that they both knew. But Inuyasha could not help but find himself thinking back to that incident under the mistle toe. The thought of how his heart had pounded and how much warmth and comfort had filled him in that moment made his heart ache. "Ok. I'll do it."

Kagome and Souta froze, Kagome still holding the handful of snow she had been planned to rub into her brother's face. They stared at him slack jawed for a moment causing the boy to heat up in a blush.

Then, Souta smiled smugly before turning to his sister. "Well Sis. You're the only one left." He prompted.

Kagome blushed and looked up at the hill as if afraid that her mother and grandfather would suddenly come over the lip and yell at them. "Ok. I'll do it. But lets do it quickly, and your not allowed to sucker out of it if we win." she said giving him her best, 'I'm your sister and I will shave your head in your sleep if you weasel out.' look.

Souta gave her a victorious smile before nodding.

Suddenly feeling like she would regret this later. Kagome dropped the ball of snow she was still holding and sighed. "ok, lets hurry up then." Kagome said plopping down on the pink little sheet. Souta smiled and plopped down on his and the two sat there staring up at Inuyasha. It took a minute for the hanyou to realize why and when he did, he blushed

Approaching Kagome's sled he hesitated. "Um, Kagome how. . .?"

Kagome slid up on the pink material, not looking back at him. "Just climb on the back and wrap your hands around my waist." Kagome instructed. Inuyasha could tell she was bright red just by the tone of her voice, a fact that made the already jumpy hanyou even more nervous. Carefully, he sat down on the pink material unsure of how to go about this. He reached forward to put his arm around her, but hesitated and pulled back when he realized he did not know where to put it. Also, he could tell he was too far back on the sled by the moisture that was seeping into his snow pants, but didn't know how to work that either. _This would be so much easier if Kagome just let me drive. At least, she knows how to hold on. _He mussed.

Souta watched the hanyou stumble and, finally decided to help. Jumping off his sled, he jumped onto his sisters. He then plopped himself down so that Kagome was between his legs. "Like this Inuyasha." he said wrapping his arms around his sister's waist. When the hanyou just stared, Souta rolled his eyes and rolled off. Pushing the stunned boy forward, he forced him down on the sled. "Put your legs around her just like I did. There you go." Souta said praising when the hanyou moved to obey.

The hanyou sat stiffly on the thin pink sled , his back rim rod straight, his arms stretched their full lengths out in order to curl the edges of his fingertips around her waist. There was a good foot between the two. Souta smirked. "Good. We are ready to go." he said making his way around the back of their sled. "almost.." he added. Using the boot of his heel, he gave the hanyou a sharp kick to the base of his spine.

Inuyasha howled in pain, jumping instinctively forward on his sled, ramming his body against Kagome in the process. The motion made them slid forward suddenly. Set on an incline the sled did what it was designed to do and began to slip forward. Whether the two teen were ready or not, the sledding race had began. Inuyasha scrambled to get a good grip on the girl as they began to move, wrapping his legs around Kagome now without fear. He also hurried to wrap his arms around her, tightening his grip as the sled slid past the lip of the hill and really began to pick up momentum.

Meanwhile from the top of the hill, Souta's voice rang out in protest, "No fair," before the sound of the crunching of boots in the snow and a body falling hard on something caught Inuyasha's attention. Moments later, Souta came flying up next to them. " That's not fair you got a head start." he protested, glaring at his sister from atop his own sled.

Kagome, who had only just recovered from the shock of having Inuyasha suddenly rammed into her tailbone, glared right back. " oh yeah, and you shoving into us is any fairer. Face it Souta, you just down want to lose." she shouted.

Inuyasha's mind noted their voices instinctively, but Inuyasha was not paying much attention to their worlds. Instead, he was focusing on the thudding of his heart, a reaction created from a mixture of the exhilaration of the sled ride and the sheer overwhelming feeling of being so near to Kagome. Its not that Inuyasha had never been this close to her before. After all she spent most of her time clinging to his back as he ran through the forest. But somehow this was different. He was not running in the forest now, focusing all his mental abilities to keep them from slamming into a tree or some other surrounding foliage. No, this time she was practically sitting in his lap, her back leaning so deeply into his chest that he could feel her heart beating against his. This time he could smell her scent rushing over him in wave after wave of dizzying wind. It was all the hanyou could to think straight in this position.

"INYASHA!" a voice called out shrilly, this time directly in his ear and finally Inuyasha snapped out of his reverie. "Lean forward, closer." Kagome called out.

Inuyasha had to shake his head once to clear it. He could not believe what the girl was saying. Lean forward. Their bodies were practically melded as it was. "What? Why?"

"Come on Inuyasha, he is gaining on us." Suddenly it all came back to Inuyasha. The bet. Glancing back, Inuyasha saw the small form of Souta coming up at their side, a feral grin of victory plastered on his face. _Oh no he doesn't. _Inuyasha thought. Leaning against the warm form of the girl in front of him, he rested his head against her shoulder as he peered back at the boy. "Like this?"

"Perfect," Kagome yelled as she expertly pulled the string to the sled to the right directing their sled into a deep dip in the snow. Their sled plunged forward with newfound speed, pulling away from their competition. Kagome let out a cry of victory. They were almost to the bottom and they were ahead. She could see the contempt plastered on Souta's face plain as day.\

Kagome could not help but laugh. Sure, she felt a little bad that Souta would have to sit there once again and listen to her grandfather tell that ridiculous story. On any other day, she might have considered suffering through it and letting him win. After all, with her being in the feudal era more then not now a days, Souta had to stand alone with Grandpa at the fair and festivals that inevitably led to family gatherings, but this time there was something else on the line. She would never admit it but she had felt more then a tinge of pleasure when the hanyou had excepted Souta's suggestion of his prize. Inuyasha was jumpy at best and skittish at worst especially when things like feelings came into play. But the memory of that night under the mistle toe came back to her, how the boy had froze in shock at the first touch of her lips against his and then he responded. Melting into the kiss almost like a girl would. She could still feel her heart beating in that wonderful rhythm, that rhythm that reminded her of a bird singing. Her whole body singing. Smiling at the memory Kagome leaned further forward, feeling the hanyou move with her. Just a few more feet. Smiling, she risked glancing back at her brother. "Have fun with grandpa Souta." she sung in a high voice.

"Sorry, Kagome." a sudden voice called from their left shocking all three of the youths. Inuyasha stared with a mixture of shock and amazement as Mrs. Higurashi suddenly swooped forward from their left passing both of her children with ease on the small pink sled. Inuyasha watched with mouth agape as the laughing women slid into the finish line at the base of the hill, laughing at the looks of pure amazement her children were giving her. Sliding to a stop, she jumped to her feet just as her children were making in to the end of the hill. Pumping her fist in victory, she reached down to snap up the pink sled at her feet and turning to face her children in one fluid and graceful movement. "Well, well, well. Someone is not at the top of the hill where they were suppose to be. " she commented as the trio slid to a stop.

Kagome jumped up from her place on the sled. "Mom, how in the world. . ."

Mrs. Higurashi held out a hand to shush her. "Now Now, that does not answer my question. Didn't I tell you to wait up at the top of the hill." The three youths looked up before lowing their faces in shame. Then Mrs. Higurashi's face broke out into a smile. "Looks like both of you will have to listen to grandpa's story now won't you. " she said causing three heads to snap up from their bowed position to stare at her with shock. Laughing, Mrs. Higuarashi looked up towards the top of the hill. The three children's gaze followed and there they saw Kagome's grandfather's form looking down on them, he old mans form shaking in laughter. Mrs. Higurashi beamed a smile back at the children. "Now, I think its time we go up to the tent and admit defeat don't you think."

"But Mom," Souta began to protest, but Mrs. Higurashi held up her hand again.

"No, but mom me. Come on." with that Mrs. Higurashi turned, striding towards the waiting snowmobiles, which were a good walk away, leaving the three children behind.

Souta sighed and turned back to his sister. "I would have won." he muttered sullenly.

"You wish." Kagome muttered in return. Glancing up at her moms retreating form, she could not help but feel a tiny sense of regret. _We were so close. He. . . I mean we could have won it. We could have. . . We could have. . . _Sighing, she reached down to pick up the sled, but froze when a hand suddenly collided with hers. She blushed and pulled away.

" We would have won." she heard Inuyasha mutter said causing Kagome heart to skip a beat. _Oh my god. Did I say that out loud. _she wondered. Glancing up quickly, she was relieved to find, by the annoyed and disappointed look on Inuyasha face, that she did not. Inuyasha continued. "I mean we were right there. Little squirts lucky."

"Yeah," Kagome smiled shakily, causing Inuyasha to give her a slightly confused look before moving forward.

"should we go?" he asked.

"yeah."

The two started towards the direction of the snowmobile where her mother and brother were already quite some distance away. Looking at the teen beside her, Kagome hesitated before reaching and taking the hanyou hand. The boy started slightly, but Kagome could see a slight smile quirk at his lips and she could not help but smile in return. _He did not even blush this time. _She thought happily. "To bad to. It would have been great to see Souta squirm." she stated with a giggle.

The hanyou at her side nodded. "Yeah it would have." He said with a grin. But then suddenly, he went quiet and looked to the side, his eyes thoughtful.

Kagome looked up surprise. There was something in the look of the boy's face that she was not use to. A shy reflection perhaps or maybe even regret. _I wonder what's wrong._ she thought giving the boy a squeeze. The boy looked up in surprise and to her surprise a small blush crossed his face. Kagome started at the blush confused for a moment before a thought popped into her head, causing her to smile. "That's not all is it." she asked mischievously. " You disappointed about something else aren't you?" she asked. She already knew the answer to that, and just as she thought it would, Inuyasha's face lit up in scarlet and he dropped her hand, reverting back to the familiar old defensive Inuyasha.

"No, what else would I be disappointed about?" he demanded, giving her a stern glare. Normally this would have been enough to earn Inuyasha another ride to the ground, but if this vacation has served to teach her anything it was not to rise to the bait. Instead, she smiled and leaned up surprising the hanyou when she pressed her lips against him.

This time Inuyasha did blush, madly. Automatically, his heart started to race and he felt the dizziness come back same as before, but this time it was a little different. This time it wasn't the big ebb that he had felt the first. The strange fear and high. This time his heart did not seem to swell in his chest till it was about to explode from fear and love. Instead, he sighed as a wave of warmth hit him unlike he had never felt before. Warmth that seemed to start from the soft lips against hers and wash over his limbs It felt like warm water, drenching him from head to toe only this was not water. No, there was something else. Something that filled him from his head to his toes. A strange calmness, one that he had not felt since he was very young. Kagome seemed to feel it to cause he heard her sigh, felt her breath on his lips as they moved softly against his.

"Kagome?" at the sound of her mother's voice, the girl in question jumped about a foot, pulling away from the hanyou. Her mother gave her a smile from where she stood beside the snowmobiles. "You guys coming."

"Yeah." she called back. Putting her burning face in her hands, she groaned. _Oh, what in the world did I do that for? I just up and kissed him. _She thought her mind racing. _I knew that they were right behind us. What an idiot I am. Poor Inuyasha is probably so embarrassed that he won't speak to me for a week. _Sighing deeply, Kagome spun around trudging her way towards the snowmobile, to embarrassed and depressed to look into the hanyou eyes. The sound of snow though told her that the boy was following faithfully behind. _Oh, why did I have to go and ruin it? We were doing so well. _She thought. .Suddenly, a hand wrapped grabbed around her palm, lacing its fingers in hers. Kagome looked up in surprise to see a blushing Inuyasha looking intently at the snow in front of him. But he did not drop her hand. Nor did he let go of it when they got to the snowmobiles. Instead, he climbed on first. Pulling Kagome up beside him, not looking her way but keeping his grip as the motors roared and they went speeding up the hill. And as the wind tore at her hair, Kagome stared down at his hand clasped in hers, her heart beating in her chest. _Maybe it's not so hopeless after all. _

(A.N. . .. I know what your thinking the ending of the chapter sucked L. Hello again and guess what I'm not dead. And neither is this story. Now before you all gather a mob with pitch forks to torture me for: 1 not posting for so long and 2. Writing this 'really not my best' chapter, let me list these excu. . . Um reasons for these problems. One, I am getting my butt whipped by the American college education system. Really, really whipped. And two, I am sorry in case you could not have guessed these last two chapters have been a major writer block for me. I must say that when I thought "hey lets have them do a sledding day this was not the direction I was thinking, but thanks to you guys I got through it and am actually eager to continue to the next chapter. I want to thank Hubedihubbe for the email she sent me a few days ago. You guys owe her a big thanks for drop kicking my butt into gear and besides losing some hours of sleep I must say that finishing this chapter did not hurt to much. Just be gentle on me for I do know its not my best and I promise it will be better in the future.

Ok so next chapter, Ill admit the next chapter might be a little boring. Its all going to be about Inuyasha meeting some of Kagome's family so not a lot of action but it will have a lot of inner though in Inuyasha point of view. We will get to know a little more on his past, explore his budding feelings for Kagome and play with his anxieties about not being good enough for her. But don't worry I will be sure to add some humor, might jump back to check on the others in the feudal era, and at the end I will tack on something cute and fluffy as a reward for your patient with plot development. If you have any question you want asked about the story now would be a good time to ask and maybe I can weave the answers into the dialogue. In the mean time I do have some questions for you and I would appreciate all the feedback I can get. Here they are

1. Do you think that the relationship between kagome and Inuyasha is going to slow? I know that his is the second omg they kissed moment in the story which can make it a little bit boring but I was unsure of how to progress from their first kiss. They definitely are not at the make out stage and I did not feel like Inuyasha would be ready to face the big kiko question just yet (though he might be ready now.). I don't know let me know what you think.

2. Am I still in character with Inuyasha? I don't know near the end I was feeling like Inuyasha was getting a little OOC. Especially with all the blushing. Yeah I know I have him blushing every fifty seconds and I am working on it, but do you think I am making him to soft. Let me know and I will be sure to rive him back up lol.

3. And last but not least. What do you want to see happen? I got lots of ideas but what do you think. What task would you like to see the pair tackle next. Should other characters make an appearance? Her friends, family, Hojo (I don't know if I could play him correctly but I would try.) Speak up for I am your writing slave. Let me know.)

Well that's it. I hope you liked this chapter and forgive me for taking so long to write. As always review review review.)


	10. Chapter 10 Family

**Chapter 10 Family**

"Shippo? Where are you?" A familiar voice called out, causing the little Kitsue's head to pop out of the brush to listen. "Shippo-chan?"

"I'm right here." He called out in response, dropping the bundle of sticks he had been dragging. Spotting a flash of purple through the trees, he scampered through the snow dusted forest floor and vaulting into the young slayers arms.

Sango caught the boy easily. "Shippo, there you are. Your soaked. I told you to say out of the snow. Its too cold to be playing out here."

Shippo snuggled into the young woman's kimono, welcoming the warmth in opposition to the chilly wetness that he had been wading in for the past two hours. " I wasn't playing, Sango. I was looking for something. It took me awhile to find the perfect ones, but I think I have."

"Perfect ones? Perfect what?"

"I'll show you." Shippo said excitedly, jumping down from Sango's arms and darting back into the underbrush. Emerging moments later, he presented his find with a cocky air reminiscent of a certain silver haired teen who was currently absent.

Raising an amused eyebrow at the youth, Sango reached out and took the items from Shippo. "Sticks? I don't understand Shippo. We had plenty of those just outside the hut."

Shippo rolled his eyes. "I know that. I looked at those, but they were not the kind I needed. Look." Shippo said, taking the four stubby sticks from the girl and holding them up so the ends matched. "See?"

"Their even." Sango said flatly. _Now why in the world. . . Oh, I suppose it doesn't matter as long as it keeps him happy. I have enough trouble dealing with Miroku._ Giving the child her best tolerant smile, she asked. "So you found all you were looking for then?" The child nodded. "O. k then, let's go back to the village then. Its too cold for you to linger out here." Opening her arms in a sign of invitation, she took Shippo and his load of sticks up and bundled him against her for warmth before heading towards the village.

"Sango?"

"Yes, Shippo."

"What do you think Kagome is doing right now?" the kitsue asked, his voice already taking on the fuzzy quality of sleep.

"Hard to tell." Sango replied absentmindedly, but one look at the child's face told the woman that this was not the answer the child wanted to hear. Smiling, she quickly added, " But whatever she is doing, I am sure she is thinking of you, little one."

The kitsue smiled, very pleased. Cuddling closer, he continued. "What about Inuyasha? Do you think he's thinking about me too?"

Sango paused on the trail, momentarily taken back. _Well, that is a first. _"Maybe, Shippo. Why do you ask?" She queried. When she received no response, she glanced down at the boy, and what she saw made her smile. The kitsue was already sleeping soundly, clutching the twigs like they were jewels he was attempting to protect. Shaking her head, she continued down the path to the village.

"There you two are," the age worn voice of Kagome's grandfather called out above the low roar of voices in the tent. Kagome glanced up from where she was helping Inuysha remove his trench coat to see her grandfather picking his way towards her, a horde of elderly friends trailing in his wake. "Oh no, it's the marriage brigade." She groaned, causing the hanyou to look up from the sea of buttons and fabric to stare.

"Who are they?"

Kagome sighed. "Just let me do all the . . .Well, hello Mrs. Yuri. How are you doing today?" The teen broke off as the group reached them. A small round-faced women of about eighty flashed her a crooked smile. Kagome scanned the rest of the group. "Oh , Mrs. and Mr. Kato and Mrs. Sato, How are you fairing? Are your children here? You know, I go to school with your grandson and . . ." As Kagome talked, Inuyasha noticed her inching to the right, placing herself between him and the small gathering, blocking him from view. Usually, this would annoy the easily irked hanyou, but in this instance, Inuyasha was too busy staring with unguarded curiosity at the group to care.

The group was staring back with equal interest. An awkwardness crept between the group as Kagome continued to chatter nervously. "And then the math teacher agreed to give me an extension so . . ."

"Kagome," Interrupted the elderly women Kagome had addressed as Miss Sato. "Are you going to introduce us to your young friend."

Kagome hesitated. Dealing with Peony's constant criticism was bad enough, but her grandfather's friends were a different problem all together. Unlike Peony, they had a great deal of influence not only on their own families, but in the community as a whole. The opinion the group established about Inuyasha would form the foundations of the opinions of everyone else present in the tent, and while all the elders were easygoing on their own, the group was known as being inscrutably critical. _It doesn't help that Inuyasha can be about as charming as a wet cat when meeting new people. _

"Kagome, are you listening to me?" Mrs. Sato's voice shattered Kagome's train of thought.

Kagome blushed. "What? Oh yes. Everyone, this is Inuasha. He's a friend of mine." Kagome stated, emphasizing the word friend before stepping aside and giving Inuyasha a push forward. _Please, just act presentably. Just this once. _She willed silently.

The hanyou resisted her push at first, perfectly happy to stand behind her, out of sight. However, when Kagome refused to relent, Inuyasha stepped forward and stood stock still in front of the sea of wrinkled faces. _What am I suppose to do now? _He wondered "Um, hello," he muttered.

The group continued to stare back at him. An uncomfortable silence fell over the group as Inuyasha felt a swift panic begin to clutch at his chest. _Damn it, I cant let Kagome down. _ Unsure of what else to say, he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "It is an honor to meet a friend of Kagome's family." He stated, bowing with an clumsiness that betrayed his lack of practice.

Kagome's jaw dropped. _ He's . . . He's being polite. Not only polite, but extremely polite for this ages standards. Who knew he had it in him._

Mr. Suki was immediately charmed. "Well, its nice to meet you too, Inuyasha." She exclaimed, resting a frail, almost translucent, hand on the boys shoulders. "My, I can't even begin to tell you how refreshing it is to meet a young boy with such good manners. These days young people are so disorderly. I am so glad there is a few good youngsters left who know how to properly respect their elders." Kagome's grandfather snorted at this, causing Kagome's elbow to 'accidentally' jab into his rib. Luckily, his grunt was drowned out by the soft mummers of agreement from the rest of the crowd.

Meanwhile, the group of elders closed ranks around the young hanyou. The question started pouring out all at once:

"How old are you, darling?"

"Do you two go to the same school?"

"You wouldn't happen to be dating Kagome, would you?"

"Oh look, the poor child's blushing. How sweet."

Kagome watched as the poor hanyou's expression slowly transformed from an awkwardly polite smile to a fearful, wide-eyed stare, before finally settling on his characteristic guarded scow. _Oh no, please Inuyasha, don't lose you temper now. _She silently pleaded as she watched the group gradually back the dog demon into a corner. _I have to get him out of here before they make him snap. _"Excuse m. . ."

"Don't interrupt dear, we are trying to talk to your friend here. Now, lnuyasha..." One elderly lady began, reaching out to grab the hanyou's arm. Inuyasha flinched backwards, a sound closely resembling a growl involuntarily ripping from his throat. Instantly, a silence came over the group, cloaking in like a shadow. The boy blushed bright red, a mixture of guilt and fear crossing his face.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered.

Kagome immediately stepped forward, struggling to find something to say to smooth the situation over.

"Kagome?" Kagome looked up at the sound of her name, gratefully searching for the familiar face of her mother. Spotting her sitting at one of the tiny tables clustered around the tent, Kagome turned back to the crowd and smiled. "I'm sorry everyone. I really hate to interrupt. I mean really hate to, but my mother is calling us so . . . excuse us please." Grabbing the hanyou's arm, she scurried towards her mother's beckoning voice, ignoring the protests from the grey hairs. Reaching the table, she flopped down in a chair beside her mother, finally releasing her hold on the bewildered hanyou. "Thanks mom, your a life saver."

Mrs. Higarashi smiled, folding her hands neatly in front of her and setting her chin on her hands. "Well, it looked like you could use some help, dear. Poor Inuyasha looked like a rabbit caught in a wolf pack."

Beside her,. Souta snickered. "Inuyasha's afraid of old people. That's so funny."

"I am not." The hanyou protested, suddenly coming out of his stunned state. Glaring back at the crowd who had closed ranks on Kagome's grandfather, presumably to glean whatever information possible, Inuyasha added, "Nosy old people."

" Yes, you are. Scaredy cat. Scaredy cat. Woah." Souta almost fell backwards in his seat when the Hanyou lunged suddenly forward, gripping his leg firmly in one hand. Souta yelped with a mixture of fear and surprise as Inuyasha yanked him up out of his seat until he was dangling in front of the half demon by his right leg.

Kagome almost leaped from her chair, half afraid that the hanyou had lost his temper and unintentionally hurt the boy, but a barely audible chuckle caused her to pause. Oblivious to the boys weight, Inuyasha bounced Souta slightly, causing the boy to cry out in protest. "Seems like your the one who is a 'fraidy cat'." He teased, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Let's see just who scared shall we."

Dangling with his fingers still inches away from anything that could assist him, Souta glared up at the hanyou. "Put me down." The teen ignored his request. Instead, he gave Souta another good bounce, adding fuel to the boys rage. "Mom tell him to put me down."

Torn between amusement and worry for her sons safety, Mrs. Higarashi hesitated, "Inuyasha, he is pretty high up. Maybe you should. . ."

"Don't worry. I got him." Inuyasha stated, waving Mrs. Higarashi's words away. "I do this all the time with Shippo."

"PUT ME DOWN!" Souta repeated, this time his voice raised so high it almost resembled his sister's. Several people from surrounding tables turned to look their way.

" Oh dear," Mrs Higarashi muttered as she glanced at Kagome, obviously at a loss at what to do.

Kagome signed, her hands making a hollow thunk on the table as she pulled herself out of her seat. "Inuyasha, I think you better let him go now." she warned, her tone screaming 'I'm going to sit you'.

The Hanyou, recognizing the tone, immediately froze. "But Kagome. . . " He protested.

Souta took this opportunity to enact revenge. Aiming as well as one could while hanging upside down, he gave the Hanyou a solid kick to the ribs, causing Inuyasha to cry out. "You heard her. Let me go."

Inuyasha, more surprised by the blow then hurt, pulled the boy upwards until he was almost at eye level to one another. "Or what?" he asked slyly.

"Inuyasha." Kagome warned.

"Or I'll sic my stupid sister on you,that's what." Souta interrupted, his face sporting a twisted smile of satisfaction.

"Souta," Mrs. Higarashi cried out in dismay. You apologize to your sister." she begun, but stopped when she saw her son's eyes suddenly widen to the size of saucers. In confusion, she were glanced behind her. Kagome stood in front of the table as if ready to face the hanyou head on, but something in her demeanor had changed. Her eyes hardened and her eyes locked on Souta, causing the boy to freeze in terror. "Stupid huh?" she began, her voice sweet as congealed syrup. Taking a step towards the two, she bent down to look into the boy's eyes. "Inuyasha, be a dear and hold him tighter."

Souta blanched as the hanyou peered down at him, smiling gleefully. "Gladly." He responded, his finger digging deeper into Souta's ankles.

Souta began to panic. "Mom!" He yelped helplessly as Kagome lunged forward. Souta squealed as her hands made contact. Frantically, he kicked at Inuyasha with his free leg as he attempted to squirm away from his sisters dancing fingers. " Mom, please. Make them stop." he whined.

"Please Inuyasha." Mrs. Higarashi attempted again, glancing about nervously. The occupants of the surrounding tables were staring at them. "Kagome, stop it. Your drawing a crowd."

But the children ignored her. Souta's shrieks continued to grow louder until finally he cried out. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, uncle." he pleaded, drawing giggles from the surrounding tables. Kagome wasn't satisfied.

"Say that I'm the smartest, prettiest sister a brother can even ask for." she demanded, pausing in her torture so that she could hear the words clearly.

Souta's mouth fell open in horror. Glancing around at their audience, he turned scarlet. "Never."

Kagome shook her head and gave him an almost sympathetic look. "That's too bad, Souta." she stated in a soft voice before launching into a second round of attacks aimed at Souta's most sensitive weaknesses.

"Ok," Souta screeched, causing the surrounding tables to burst into laughter. "Ok. You are the most beautiful, smart, and lovely sister in the world now please stop. ." the last word came out closer to a sob then a laugh. Kagome stopped immediately. Souta sighed, blushing when another half sob popped from his lips, this one from relief. He felt a tug on his leg as the hanyou lifted him to eye level, giving him a questioning gaze. Souta managed to smile and the hanyou nodded. Inuyasha lowered Souta to the ground.

Kagome's mother sighed. "Finally." Lowering her voice, she stated. "Would you three please try and behave?"

The two youths hung their head. "Sorry mom." Kagome replied guiltily. "I didnt realize. . ."

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha glanced towards the sound of the voice. He could faintly make out a short ebony haired women picking her way through the room.

Kagome smiled broadly as she shot up a hand to wave the woman over. " Norika, how are you?" she cried out, forgetting her mother's lecture.

Instead of answering, the woman stepped forward to place her arms around Kagome, pulling her into a hug. " Hello, little girl. I have not seen you in forever." she stated giving Kagome a motherly squeeze before stepping back and looking Kagome over from head to toe. "How are you? I have been worried."

Kagome blushed. "Oh yeah, that. I'm fine. Its good to see you." Kagome responded.

The women smiled before giving the hanyou a curious look. Inuyasha took a instinctive step backwards, giving the girl an annoyed look. The woman's smile widened . Taking a cautious step forward, she held out a hand, almost like coaxing a wild animal. "Is this the boy I have been hearing about?"

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, seemingly surprised to see him there. "Oh yes." Reaching out, she grabbed the hanyou, pulling him into view. "This is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is an old family friend, Norika." Leaning closer to Inuyasha, she added in a whisper. "She's pretty much a second mother to me."

The girl stepped forward, her eyes scanning the half-demon from tip to toe. "Hello, Inuyasha. Forgive me for being forward, but Kagome has told me so about you. I almost feel like I know you."

Inuyasha eyes flinted to Kagome, a mixture of hurt and fear dancing in the honey orbs. The girl looked guilty. "All good things." she added.

Norika smiled and nodded in agreement. "Mostly. Anyway it doesn't matter what she told me because I'll be able to judge for myself. Although, I see Kagome was right about one thing. You are cute."

Inuyasha's head snot up so quickly one would have thought that he would of snapped his neck. He stared at the now scarlet Kagome. "You think I'm cute?" He asked.

"I don't think those were her exact words. I think she said something closer to 'that boy would be cute if he was not so pig-headed and hot tempered. Something along those lines." the girl said with a smile. " I think I can see that too. But then again, all boys are at your age."

"Yeah, well Inuyasha is an expert at it." Souta commented. Now it was Inuyasha's turn to blush, partly out of anger and partly out of embarrassment. _What exactly did Kagome tell this woman about me?_ He wondered. _And why hasn't Kagome ever mentioned her. _

After Norika snide comments, she and Kagome fell into discussion of her schooling, her friends, and her various tutorial sessions. Sometime Kagome would make a random sort of comment and the two would laugh at some shared joke, leaving Inuyasha feeling confused and left out. At first, Inuyasha attempted to keep up with the conversation, but in the end, he just gave up. Inuyasha did notice one thing. During the discussion, the topic of Kagome's 'illnesses' failed to come up at all. Usually with others outside of Kagome's immediate family, this topic seemed standard. However, Norika seemed disinterested. _How much did this women know? _Certainly more then most.

Inuyasha found himself torn. One one hand, he felt jealous of this woman. After all, he was the one who was suppose to know Kagome best. But this women was close to Kagome. Yet one the other hand, this women knew the answer to questions that Inuyasha had been asking himself since he stumbled across that photo album under Kagome's bed. Perhaps, if he worked hard enough, he could earn this women's trust and assistance. However, something told Inuyasha that that trust would not come easily. She had already called him pigheaded, jokingly of course, but this means that she was bound to have heard at least some things about the rockiness of their relationship.

Inuysha sighed. For the first time on this vacation, he found himself wishing that the others were here. Particularly Miroku. After all, thought the man was far from tactful, when it came to his relationship with the opposite sex, he did posses a certain charm that enabled him to say all the wrong things, but suffer no consequence. Inuyasha on the other hand was lucky if he could make it through the day without being sat to oblivion.

_ Perhaps a gift? _Inuyasha considered. But that seemed a bit presumptuous. The last thing Inuyasha wanted was Kagome to think he was trying to bribe her friend into liking her. _I probably don't have enough money anyways. _That morning he and Souta had got up early to shovel walks and had earned 30 dollars each, mostly due to their clients shock at Inuyasha's speed then their skill. Inuyasha knew enough about modern day money to know that the sum was very good for the hours worked; However, he also knew that, as good as the money was, it wouldn't be enough to cover the Christmas gifts for Kagome's family, let alone anyone extra. _But what else can I do. . .?_

_ "_Inuyasha." Kagome's voice broke into his train of thought. Inuyasha looked up to find five pairs of eyes fixed on him. Obviously, this wasn't the first time the young woman had called his name. Inuyasha fought the urge to groan. _Well, this is a great start._

To Kagome, he responded. " I'm sorry. I was thinking. What?"

Kagome held out a mug of tea and a few cookies. "I asked if you wanted a snack. What were you thinking about that got you so distracted."

Inuyasha accepted the mug, trying to look at least a little less guilty while replying. "Miroku actually."

"The perverted young man you hang out with?" Norika asked, looking to Kagome for conformation. Kaogme nodded.

Kagome's mother gave Inuyasha a sympathetic look. "Getting homesick, Inuyasha."

"No, no." Inuyasha jumped to reply, momentarily worried that they would think he was ungrateful or not enjoying himself. When all five faces responded with skeptical looks, Inuyasha relented. "Well, not really. Not so much homesick as . . . . I dont know," Inuysha finished lamely. He couldn't come out and tell them what he really missed was the one person in the world that could give him unbiased advice and help him understand the dozens of emotions that have threatened to overcome him at one time or another during this overwhelming week. As much as he trusted and yes even loved Kagome, Inuyasha could not help but feel somewhat stranded within this strange new world of hers. _Not to mention foolish. _Inuyasha thought in frustration.

Luckly, Souta could always be counted on to break the awkwardness. "Who cares what they are doing. You're having much more fun here, right?" Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer, but the youth plowed on. "Mom can we go back out to sled now? Gramps is here and I want to go down a few more times before it gets dark."

Kagome's mother hesitated, looking from her son back to the hanyou who shifted awkwardly in his seat. " I suppose so, if that's what you want to do?" Inuyasha practically leaped to his feet, eternally thankful for the distraction. Kagome was more reluctant as she rose to follow, nodding at Norika as she did. "We will talk more when we get back?"

Norika smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I plan on staying here for awhile. You go have fun." Turning to Inuyasha, she added. "It was nice to finally meet you, Inuyasha. Perhaps we will talk again." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed slightly as he nodded in response. Some thing about the way that the women said that made him nervous.

They stayed out for another two hours, whizzing down the hills until the sky started to darken. Twice they were run back up the hill on Jesse's four-wheeler. Kagome choose this time to ride in icy silence on the back. Jesse just laughed it off, clearly unfazed by Kagome's wrath. Instead, he focused on explaining some of the controls to Inuyasha and Souta as they rolled over the snow. Inuyasha could not understand half of the things the boy said but listened politely. By the end of the day, the three tired youths gladly drug themselves back into the tent and collapsed into one of the many folding chairs around their mothers table.

Kagome's mother smiled down at them "Something tells me that a certain few kids will be sleeping well tonight." she commented before reaching for their thermos of of the three youths bothered to deny it.

Gramps smiled too. "They're young. Give them a few hours rest and they will be up tomorrow ripping and tearing about as usual." He stated waving a casual hand in their direction before taking a long sip of his coffee.

"Well, they won't be doing much of that tomorrow. After all, the wait at the formal wear store is usually pretty long this time of year." Norika adding casually prompting a groan from Souta.

"Aw mom, why do we have to go there?" Souta grumbled putting his hand into the folded arms on the table. " I was going to go to Kyles tomorrow."

_Formal wear._ Inuyasha wondered, looking up from the mug of hot chocolate Kagome mother was currently pouring for him.

"You know that the Christmas party is this week and you have grown at least five inches since last year. Do you really want to go to the party looking like that?" she asked her son, teasingly.

Souta said something in response, but Inuyasha was no longer listening.

_Christmas party. She had mentioned something about that before, but I wasn't paying attention. _ Inuyasha frowned. _It sounds like its important. Maybe I should ask Souta about it later. _He mused. Even the thought of the party made Inuyasha cringe. Kagome had described one or two similar events on several occasions, and Inuyasha did not find the concept very appealing. Loud music, crowds of people, and foolish games whose very description would make some of the women of his era blush did not appeal to the sensitive-eared hanyou. However, Inuyasha truly doubted that Kagome's family would take place in something so childish. _Even if its for such a screwy holiday._

" I have to admit. I am kinda looking forward to seeing Inuyasha in a tux." Kagome mused bringing Inuyasha's attention back to the conversation at hand.

"A tux?" Inuyasha muttered. _What the hell is a tux?_

"Yes, of course. You didn't think you could come in jeans and a t-shirt did you." Norika asked giving the hanyou a teasing smile. "Though with all that silver hair, black and white should suit you beautifully." Inuyasha blushed.

" I hate tux. They are so uncomfortable." Souta grumbled. "Why cant I just wear a dress shirt or something."

"Souta, you know better then that. Your wearing a tux and that is final."

"But mom. . ."

"Oh my, look at the time." Norika stated, suddenly standing. "I have to start home."

"Oh you cant go yet." Kagome protested, standing as well. " We have not got to talk."

"Kagome, you know Norika lives near the edge of the city. She has a long drive ahead of her." Kagome's mother chided.

Norika smiled apologetically as she shrugged on her coat. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I'll be at the party, though. We can talk then." Scooping up several bags from the floor, she then turned to smile at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, be a dear and help me get these to the car?"

Inuyasha hesitated, looking to Kagome's mother for help. However, the women and Souta had already resumed their previous argument. "Um, I'm not sure. . ."

"He will be happy to help." Kagome suddenly spoke up, taking the heavy bags from Norika and shoving them half-haphazardly into his arms. That done, the young women turned and gave Norika a parting hug. "It was so good to see you again." she stated enthusiastic.

"You too dear. Its been too long." Leaning in close, Norika whispered. "You take good care of yourself and be safe. I love you, honey."

"I will. I love you too." Kagome whispered in return. Turning to sit back down, she paused right beside Inuyasha and hissed. "Be good."

_Like I have a choice. _Inuyasha thought, struggling to keep a hold on his awkwardly position burden. Norika had already turned was slipping out of the tent. Stumbling out of his chair, he spared Kagome one last glance before silently following the young women through the crowd.

Outside, the winter air was cold and clear with only a light snow falling quietly around them. Inuyasha scanned the parking lot before finally spotting Norika standing beside a red automobile in the corner of the lot. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha carefully remolded his face into an impassive but polite mask that would make even the ice queen Seshomaru jealous. Bracing himself, he then shifted the packages and waked over.

When he reached the vehicle, the women turned and accepted the packages, shoving it into the dark recesses of the truck without comment. The girl then slammed the hood and strolled almost leisurely to lean against the front of the vehicle. Inuyasha stood patiently to the side. He wasn't certain if he was suppose to go back inside or not. The silence unnerved him, but it didn't seem like the time to speak either. The uncertainty made him feel venerable. He didn't like the situation at all. Lacking anything better to do, Inuyasha turned his gaze skyward. Being out in the country, the stars were particularly clear out here. That was comforting. Inuyasha spent much of his childhood in a state of flux, moving place to place. The only thing that seemed to remain constant was the stars above his head and the forest floor at his feet. Even now with the bright lights of the parking lot dimming their beauty, the stars remained the same, farther apart then he remembered, but basically the same.

"Beautiful, arn't they." A voice suddenly stated almost directly in the shell of his ear, causing Inuyasha to jump a foot and growl. _How the hell. . .What is she part cat. _Inuyasha wondered annoyed. Norika didn't seem to notice. Instead, she returned her gaze skyward. "I always love coming here. You can't see them very good in the city. But here the sky is so clear," she added turning towards Inuyasha. Their eyes met and she continued. " Although, I'm sure they arn't as clear as in your time. Are they Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open and he felt a wave of panic sweep over him. For a moment, he just stared at the woman, to stunned to speak. Then, old instinct hit him hard and he pulled himself up straight, taking on old arrogant stance. "Kagome told you about that?" He asked, his voice sounding more confident then he felt.

" And then some." Norika confirmed. "You're a very interesting boy, Inuyasha."

"Keh." Inuyasha responded. "I'm nothing special."

"Oh, but you are. Your strong, smart, and you got amazing potential. Plus, Kagome really likes which speaks more to your character then anything that she could ever tell me." Norika stated with a smile. "However, you let your weaknesses get the best of you."

Inuyasha flushed with anger. "You know your kinda mouthy for a human." he grumbled. Crossing his arms, he glared at her. "I don't have any weaknesses."

Norika laughed. "Oh, you are arrogant, aren't you. Arrogant, uncouth, and terribly selfish. But you do love Kagome don't you?"

This threw the Hanyou off. " I . . .I mean. . .What. . .What does that have to do with anything?" he questioned, flushing deeper with embarrassment.

"You are cute when your thrown off guard." Norika said musing. Waking towards the back of her truck, she popped open the tailgate and sat down. Patting the seat beside her, she beckoned. "Sit down, Inuyasha."

"I prefer to stand." Inuyasha stated automatically, inching her direction.

"You're too tall and you make me nervous standing there. Beside, this might take awhile." When Inuyasha continued to resist, Norika smiled coyly. "Don't tell me your scared of a little human woman are you."

Inuyasha scowled at her, but reluctantly sat down. "What do you want?"

"Just to talk. I know you don't trust people easily, Inuyasha, and this might be hard for you to believe, but I want to help you."

"Help me? Help me with what?" Inuyasha asked, offering Norika a skeptical look.

"You love Kagome. I know that." Norika replied. "But you have had a hard life. A real hard life if what Kagome said was correct. And its damaged you."

"I'm fine." Inuyasha protested, defensively.

"Are you?" Norika shot back, staring Inuyasha directly in the eye. "Can you really say that all you have went through didn't change you."

Inuyasha felt that familiar pain resonating in his chest and the panic came back full force. He growled in an attempt to cover it and stood to his feet. " Who cares what I went through. I had a rough childhood, big deal. I fine, and I definitely don't need some human woman I just met criticizing me." he seethed. Turning towards the tent, he fully intended to stomp back in to the table; However, Norika reached out and grabbed Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha flinched, immediately pulling away. "Don't touch me." he growled

"Are you happy being this way?" Norika countered. "Lashing out at everyone, causing Kagome, and the others pain. Aren't you tired of being afraid of being abandoned?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO" Inuyasha roared, causing a couple of kids wandering by to jump and yelp. Inuyasha felt a wave of guilt and surprise at his own lack of control roll over him. He stared helplessly at the kids, feeling a shameful burning building behind his eyes.

Norika gave the kids a reassuring smile, before turning to lay a hand back on Inuyasha shoulder. This time the boy did not resist. " Sit back down, Inuyasha. Please."

The boy sighed, before walking back over to the truck and sitting heavily.

Norika sat down beside him, directing her gaze back to the stars in order to give the boy some privacy to compose himself. " I'm sorry. That was cruel of me. I shouldn't have been so blunt, but you got to understand my position. I love Kagome like a daughter. I just want to protect her."

"Don't you think I'm trying?" Inuyasha protested

"I know." Norika said quickly. "I know you are. And I know your doing your best, but she needs more then that Inuyasha. She needs someone to care and love. . ."

"I do love her. . .I'm just . . . I just. . ." Inuyasha faltered, before finally giving up. "I'm scared." he whispered. "I don't know what to do." He finished. His cheeks were burning with shame and he was fighting hard to keep from crying. He felt so weak and embarrassed. _I'm pathetic. _He thought staring hard at the heard Norika moving behind him and stiffened when she felt her arm go around his shoulder. The warm gesture caused the tears he had been fighting to spill over and trace tracks down his cheeks.

"Poor boy," Norika whispered, pulling Inuyasha into a hug. The young boy was so emotionally tired he didn't have the will to fight her off. "You expect to much of yourself. Do you really think you have to do it all yourself. Honey, you have a whole group of people who want to help you. A whole group of people who love you. Can't you see that?"

Inuyasha choked back a sob as he considered this. _She's right. Sango, Miroku, Shippo. They all want to protect Kagome, too. They all want to see the jewel destroyed, but what about me. What do I want? _He didn't know. He had started all this in the hopes of using the jewel to make himself into a full demon. Even before Kikyo betrayed him, this had been his goal. But now he wasn't sure. Did he really want to change? What did he really want? _To make Kagome happy. _Inuyasha thought. _All I want to do is to make Kagome happy. _The revolution should have scared him, but to his surprise, Inuyasha felt an amazing tranquility come over him. It was a calm he could not remember feeling since before his mother had died. Inuyasha raised his head and wiped his face. "Your right." Inuyasha stated. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Norika looked surprised. "It's ok sweet heart." She responded. Giving the boy's shoulders one last reassuring squeeze, she released him. "I guess I was a little cruel to you. Its just I really do like you. I hate to see you screw this up."

Inuyasha looked at her with surprise. "You like me?"

"Of course, sweetie." Norika said sincerely. "You might be a bit pigheaded sometimes, but you really do care. You wouldn't get so worked up if you didn't"

Inuyasha blushed. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Norika stated, waving off his apology. " Your a nice kid when you want to be and you got spunk. And Kagome truly loves you."

"I love her, too." Inuyasha admitted once again. "I really do."

"I know. You just got to work on showing it." Norika stated. Glancing at her watch, Norika sighed. "Well, Inuyasha, this has been very interesting, but I think you should get back inside before Kagome starts wondering where you went off too. But if you ever need anything while you're visiting, you feel free to give me a call. Souta will know how to reach me." She stated walking toward her car door. Inuyasha jumped up to open it for her, causing her to smile.

Inuyasha smiled back. "Ok, thank you. And I'm sorry about earlier. You know, when I first met you, I was kinda jealous." Inuyasha admitted.

Norika gave him a quizzical look. "Really why?"

Inuyasha looked away, embarrassed as he explained. "Because you and Kagome seemed so close. You know things about her that she would never tell me. I felt kinda betrayed."

Norika gave out a little laugh, earning her a glare from Inuyasha. She quickly covered her mouth. "I'm sorry. . . its just, that's so silly." She stated. When Inuyasha continued to glare at her, she sighed. "Inuyasha, just because Kagome has friends outside your circle doesn't mean she likes you any less. You're strong, but you don't believe in yourself. You need to stop being so insecure. Look, Kagome has been waiting to get closer for years, but you keep rejecting her. You refuse to tell her anything about your past and you never tell you how you feel. You start talking to her and I swear to you, you guys will work out just fine. I promise." She stated, closing her door she rolled down the window and started her car. "Now, stop worrying and go back inside. Its cold out and you have a beautiful girl in that tent. Don't leave her waiting."

Inuyasha nodded and smiled. Stepping back, he watched the young women pull out of the parking space. He was just about to go inside when Norika suddenly stuck her head out the window.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes," he called back.

"If you hurt my little girl, I'll castrate you." She shouted as she pulled out of the parking lot and speed away.

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. _I think I can learn to like her._ He thought as he turned to go inside. In the tent, Kagome and her mother appeared to gathering up their things. Inuyasha quickly rushed over to help. As he took a heavy looking bag from Kagome's mother, the women smiled up at him. "There you are, Inuyasha. We were starting to get worried."

"I was just talking to Norika." He responded guiltily.

"Oh I'm glad you two are getting along." She said with a smile. "Well, we are getting ready to go. We have a long day in front of us tomorrow and you guys are no doubt ready to go to bed."

Later, in the car, Inuyasha started out the window and thought about what Norika had said. _She's right. I don't talk to her. _ But it wasn't his fault. Every time he tried to get close to someone, the person ended up leaving him or getting hurt. His mother and Kikyo being the most obvious examples. _But Kagome is different. _Inuyasha thought _Kikyo wanted me to become human. She never loved me as I was, but Kagome and the others are different. They like him the way I am. No matter how screwed up that is. _

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, who was lying against the door of the car dozing. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. _I am so lucky to know her. _Leaning over, he kissed her on the forehead, then panicked when he realized who he was with. Quickly, his eyes flitted to the front seat. Kagome's mother was staring out at the road, not paying attention, but Inuyasha could see Kagome's grandfather watching them in the rear-view mirror. For a moment, Inuyasha thought the old man was going to chasten him, but then the old man smiled softly at him and winked. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile in return. Settling back in his own seat, he closed his eyes and sighed. _Maybe it was fate that she had come through the well. Maybe it was an accident. I don't know. But I love her and want to protect her. I belong at her side and I am going to do anything I can to get there. _

_(A.N_. Yay, I finally finished the sledging day. I am so happy because it was taking me forever and it was a lot duller then the other chapters (probably why I had trouble forcing myself to do it_). _However, I really needed to bring Jesse and norika into the story because they will be important in helping inuyasha later in the story. That's right later. You guys will be happy to know that the story is not dead. You will also probably be happy to know that I have finally gotten enough extra cash to get a microphone to dictate my stories, so my publishing should go a little faster from here on out (thought anything will be faster then a chapter a year). As always I am open to suggestions and feedback so hit up that review button (its also great incentive for me to write faster). The next chapter should be a fun one. Shopping with the family. Inuyasha in a tux, a awkward encounter with Santa Claus. Might be another multi-chapter, but it should be more interesting then this one though. Hope everyone enjoyed it thought. Until next time.

Chaini)


End file.
